<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>锤子与苹果 by microwave</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23015389">锤子与苹果</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/microwave/pseuds/microwave'>microwave</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Thor (Comics), Thor (Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2018-04-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2018-10-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 11:22:14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>77,751</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23015389</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/microwave/pseuds/microwave</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Thor (Marvel)/Original Female Character(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><div>
  <p>　　这里是阿斯加德的金苹果园。它的历史几乎和阿斯加德城一样的久。在众神的尘封的历史角落的一页纸，或是在吟游诗人的几段诗句之间，我们才得以窥见其源。</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>　　有人说金苹果树是巨人尤弥尔的毛发化成的，由在永恒的微光中诞生的赫瓦格密尔泉水浇灌生长而成，是阿斯加德神圣的土地的意志的一种延伸。</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>　　很久很久以前，阿斯加德人相信金苹果能使众神永葆青春，焕发活力。可也许你会问，为什么金苹果只是一个传说？那是因为，在漫长的历史中，阿斯加德人逐渐意识到了即使身为神，依然无法逃过死亡的审判，金苹果也改变不了什么。</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>　　不过果园作为阿斯加德历史的一种见证，食用金苹果的习惯倒是保存了下来。金苹果虽不能让神逃过死亡，但其中真实地蕴涵着的魔力也是众神们无法拒绝的。</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>　　青春女神伊敦恩，是上一任众神之父伯尔（Bor）第一次创造的十二位神的后裔，只有她一人得到了金苹果树的认可。金苹果只能通过她之手摘下，然后送到其他神纵情狂欢的宴会桌上。</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>　　伊敦恩嫁给了同样来自于十二位最初之神后裔家族的诗歌之神布拉吉。这对恩爱的夫妻生活在金苹果园里。距今大约八百年前，伊敦恩诞下一女，他们将她命名为缇蒂丝。她便是果园的继承者。</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>　　---</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>　　这是一个午后。缇蒂丝坐在一棵苹果树粗壮的树枝上。她的长头发漆黑如夜，这和她母亲耀眼的金发，或是父亲栗色的头发完全不同。她的皮肤苍白如雾，眼睛绿如森林。她放松地晃荡着腿，手里捧着一本书。</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>　　她只想要好好看书，但今天风吹过树叶的沙沙声在耳边格外地扰人。她用力地摇了摇头，想把杂念甩去，好让自己专注在书页上。</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>　　突然后颈毫无预兆地传来一种冰凉滑腻的感觉。她一惊，下意识地伸手一摸，却摸到了似鳞片一样的东西。她转过头去，对上了一双冷血动物的眼睛。是蛇。</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>　　她尖叫起来，从树枝上滑落，重重地摔在了地上，扬起一阵尘土。</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>　　而树上的那只蛇绿光一闪化作了人形。那是一个看上去和缇蒂丝年龄相仿的少年，脸上带着恶作剧得逞的笑。他顶着一头乱乱的黑色短发，头戴着标志性的角形头饰，穿着一件深绿色的风衣。</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>　　“洛基！”缇蒂丝生气地叫出他的名字。</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>　　洛基并无悔意。他笑嘻嘻地跳下树枝，捡起了落在树旁边的那本书。</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>　　“莎士比亚的《暴风雨》。不错，你有在看我借给你的书。”</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>　　缇蒂丝还坐在地上，没消气似的，抓起一旁果篮里的金苹果扔向了洛基。</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>　　洛基轻易地抓住了那颗苹果，笑着说道：“怎么这么大脾气？”</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>　　“又不是你从树上摔下来了！”缇蒂丝没好气地说道。</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>　　洛基这才走到她身边，一把将她从地上扯了起来。</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>　　缇蒂丝拍掉了长裙上的尘土，但深蓝色的裙子上依然留下了一时弄不掉的土色的痕迹，她气呼呼地说道：“你不是在帮众神之父跑腿吗？今天怎么有空来消遣我？”</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>　　“我这不是早上刚回阿斯加德吗？你猜我在金宫遇到谁了？”</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>　　“快告诉我啦，不要卖关子！”</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>　　“是他回来了哦。”</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>　　“他？索尔殿下？他终于回来了吗？”</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>　　“哎哟，索尔殿下。”洛基尖着声音重复了缇蒂丝的话，语气中充满了调侃：“你怎么没叫过我洛基殿下？”</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>　　“咦~这感觉也太奇怪了吧？”缇蒂丝想象了一下，感觉郑重其事地把他称为殿下实在是有些滑稽。</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>　　“说起来，今天你不是得去金宫送苹果吗？”</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>　　“我早上去过了。”</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>　　“可惜。”洛基语气中透露着遗憾。</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>　　“可惜什么？”缇蒂丝疑惑道。虽然从小他们就经常玩在一起，但她还是常常无法搞清楚他在想什么。</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>　　“如果你现在去，说不定能见到他呢。”</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>　　“噢！”缇蒂丝这才想起了什么似的。“没关系啦！索尔殿下回来，众神之父一定会举行宴会的。我们不是也很久没见了吗？晚上你要不要留下来吃饭啊？”</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>　　“不行。你现在马上去金宫。你从厨房进去，哈尔嘉今天在值班，这样没人会怀疑你。”洛基了解他的哥哥，他知道索尔即将要去见奥丁，在此之前他一定会溜进厨房找点吃的。</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>　　缇蒂丝有些莫名其妙。“为什么我非得去不可？”</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>　　洛基盯着她的眼睛看了一会，说道：“阿莫拉，你知道她吗？”</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>　　缇蒂丝点点头。魅惑女巫阿莫拉，阿斯加德人不可能没有听过她的大名。</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>　　“她可是对索尔势在必得。不是像之前玩玩的那种，她瞄上了王后之位。要是索尔真的娶了她，那可真是一场大丑闻了。”</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>　　“这样啊。你不是挺喜欢看他出丑的吗？”</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>　　“这可和骗他当众穿女装不是一个性质的。阿莫拉讨厌我，想把我置于死地的那种程度。”</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>　　缇蒂丝再笨，听到这里应该也意识到一些事情了。她耷拉着头，说道：“我怎么有一点点被利用的感觉？”</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>　　洛基勾起一个微笑。“别说得那么难听啊，你不是本来就喜欢他么？我不觉得这会对任何人产生伤害。而且，我更宁愿你成为索尔的爱人，而不是别的什么蠢货。”</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>　　粉碎阿莫拉的企图，又让害羞的缇蒂丝可以接近她暗恋的人。听上去确实像是一场双赢。典型的洛基作风。</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>　　缇蒂丝没说话，她觉得脑袋有些缺氧。她抬起头看洛基，他的眼中是真诚。洛基从来不会做会伤害她的事，这点她清楚。</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>　　“我问你，上一次你与他面对面说话是什么时候？”洛基问道。</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>　　缇蒂丝发现根本不记得自己是否有跟索尔面对面交谈的时刻。她甚至怀疑索尔是否知道有她这号人的存在。</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>　　“如果你这样一直待在家里，就等着每次庆典或者宴会的时候再去远远地看上索尔一眼，你什么时候才能有机会啊？依我看，今天就是个完美时机。”</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>　　洛基拽着她的胳膊，把她带到了在果园前的家。这是一栋坐落在果园中间的房子，不大但温馨。从前是一家三口的住宅，而现在只有缇蒂丝一个人居住了。他打开缇蒂丝房间的门，把她关了进去。“快，换件衣服，挑你最喜欢的。”</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>　　缇蒂丝打开了衣柜，审视了一番她所拥有的所有衣服。她的衣服款式差别不太大，都以舒适方便为主。她突然想起也许有件裙子能穿。那是父亲在她很多年前的生日买给她的，几乎没有怎么上过深。一是因为舍不得，二是那么花俏可爱的衣服真的无法日常穿啊。</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>　　缇蒂丝从衣柜的角落翻出了那条红色的裙子。她一边换衣服，一边隔着门与洛基说话。</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>　　“洛基，你还在吗？”</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>　　洛基在门的那边“嗯”了一声。</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>　　“我可不可以问问，你为什么对我好？”</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>　　这问题不是她的突发奇想。她知道洛基太过于聪明，他不会让自己吃亏。然而对于其他人来说，没有人喜欢被利用和操控的感觉。但是洛基也从来不会去害人。阿斯加德人大多都不太喜欢洛基这个二王子。洛基也不在意。</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>　　他们一起长大，洛基很少把自己的“聪明才智”用在她的身上。如果说在阿斯加德人之间，有洛基比较喜欢的人，那应该就是缇蒂丝了。这一点体现在甚至有些时候，洛基肯为她吃一点亏。</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>　　她听到门的那边传来洛基的轻笑。“有吗？我怎么不觉得？”</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>　　“虽然我没有你那么机智，但我知道你不会教每个女孩追你哥哥的。”</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>　　“如果你非要知道的话……因为我没什么朋友。”洛基顿了一下，继续说道：“还有，只有你这个笨蛋会无条件相信我。连父亲他都做不到这一点。”</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>　　这个答案让缇蒂丝有些意外。因为洛基明明有一种人格魅力，会让人觉得他说什么都是正确的，令人无条件的相信他。缇蒂丝把这归咎于他实在是过于聪明，这没有什么不好。</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>　　缇蒂丝换好衣服，打开房门，看到了洛基靠在墙壁，有些虚弱。她注意到他的脸色发灰，皮肤有些隐隐地泛着灰蓝色。</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>　　“你还好吗？”缇蒂丝担忧道。</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>　　“我没事。”洛基看了一眼缇蒂丝，皱了皱眉，“这就是你的最终成果？”</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>　　“是啊，我努力了。”缇蒂丝耸肩。</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>　　“过来。”洛基的语气不容她质疑。</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>　　缇蒂丝向洛基的方向迈进了几步，走到了他的面前。洛基伸出手，放在了她的脖子后面，就像缇蒂丝是一只小兔子一样。缇蒂丝缩了下脖子，他的手太冰凉了，几乎不像是活着的生物，让她想起了约顿海姆万能不化的寒冰。</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>　　洛基的右手贴着她脖子后裸露的肌肤，左手打了一个响指，一道绿色的光笼罩了缇蒂丝，又迅速消失。</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>　　“现在才像话。”洛基满意道：“虽然我极度怀疑这远超了我哥的品味。”</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>　　他挥挥手，示意她去照镜子。</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>　　镜中的女孩依然穿着款式简单的绿裙子，但这条绿裙子的材质非常特殊，根据光线的不同变幻出深浅不一的颜色，十分衬她的眼眸。她长长的黑色卷发披散下来，有一种神秘的气息。</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>　　缇蒂丝愉快地地跑了出来，说道：“我们快走吧！”</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>　　“不，你自己去吧。我还有事要忙。”洛基脸上阴云笼罩。</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>　　缇蒂丝走到门边，又犹犹豫豫地转过身来。“洛基，我……我还是觉得……”</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>　　“觉得索尔不会喜欢你？”</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>　　“嗯。”</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>　　“索尔喜欢所有女人。”</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>　　“但是……他应该会更偏好那种会冒险的女人。而我只是一个看果园的。”</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>　　“你想去冒险吗？”洛基突然问道，眼底都是笑意。</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>　　“想啊？可是……”</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>　　“冒险的事未来再说。现在你快去金宫。”</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>　　缇蒂丝点了点头，踏出了家门。</p>
</div>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p></p><div>
  <p>　　洛基从来不厌倦和缇蒂丝讲他在中庭的生活，她对此也非常有兴趣。</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>　　洛基中庭的公寓位于曼哈顿。他本来住在其他的地方，但是那块街区的凡人少女看到他总是尖叫地扑上来，喊着什么“Harry Styles我要给你生孩子。”*</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>　　面对这种场景洛基是懵逼的。他不觉得自己想要孩子，现在的他自己也还是个孩子啊。</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>　　不过洛基虽然年纪变小了，但是魅力和口才一点也没有减少。他很快就和曼哈顿著名的米其林餐厅的大厨成为了好朋友。</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>　　“凡人这样弱小的生灵，却能发明出这么多样的美食，太让我惊叹了。”洛基说对缇蒂丝说。</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>　　———</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>　　缇蒂丝在厨房里寻找洛基从中庭带回的调料，想尝试洛基曾做给她吃过的柠檬汁烤鸡翅。</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>　　在只有一个人的厨房里，她一边处理食材一边走起了神。</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>　　她想起了上一次索尔带回了他的凡人女友。她的名字叫简对吗？那确实是一个很美丽的女人，似乎身处阿斯加德的女神们之间，也丝毫不显逊色。</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>　　可惜那一次经历对于阿斯加德人来说实在很不愉快。简身上携带了黑暗物质来到神域，险些害死了弗丽嘉。所幸阿斯加德的医疗技术发达，加上长期食用金苹果积累的神力，才救回了他们的神后。</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>　　这事情也过去很久了，不知道现在索尔和简怎么样了？这次他也带了她回来吗？他会娶简做大王妃吗？</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>　　想到这里缇蒂丝心里有些不开心，但是她没有任何办法，由于走神还险些烫伤了自己。</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>　　“缇蒂丝？”突然身后响起了一个低沉浑厚的男性嗓音。</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>　　缇蒂丝没有预料到会有人出现，一手抖把蛋黄酱倒得满手都是。惊吓过后，她马上认出了那个声音。</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>　　“索尔殿下。”她转过身，脏脏的手悬在空中，一时间就愣在了那里，一脸慌张，像一只被抓到偷吃东西的小老鼠一样。</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>　　看见索尔，缇蒂丝心里还是一阵开心。没想到结果真的让她遇到了啊！</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>　　索尔与她记忆中没有什么区别，高大健硕的身躯无论站在哪里都令人无法忽视，他一笑起来仿佛自带光芒，高贵的气质总能让他成为人群中最令人瞩目的那个人。</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>　　他现在换下了他标志性的无袖铠甲和红色披风，仅仅是穿着普通阿斯加德贵族的衣服，裹着一条平淡无奇颜色灰扑扑的斗篷，缇蒂丝依旧能感觉到他强大的王者威严。</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>　　男人忍不住打量了一下这个女孩。她穿着浅绿色裙子，能看得出裙子下掩盖的是柔美的少女曲线；她黑色的长发有些卷曲，随意地披散着，头上别着一只精致的金色树枝形的头饰。女孩比起一般的阿斯加德人要显得娇小许多，看起来更接近于中庭女孩。</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>　　这个女孩，好像有一些不一样的地方了。但索尔说不上来是哪里。</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>　　她受惊的样子让索尔觉得又抱歉又好笑，“对不起，我不是有意吓你的。我来找吃的，结果闻到了这美妙的香气，这是你做的吗？”</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>　　缇蒂丝回头看了一下乱糟糟的台子，她已经准备好了一份柠檬汁烤鸡翅，正在做土豆泥。</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>　　头一次做土豆泥的她掌握不好份量，就经历了蛋黄酱放多了——加土豆——食材放多味道淡了——加调料的无限循环。结果到最后，一小碗土豆泥变成了一大盆。</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>　　“是，是我做的，今天大家都去看洛基的戏剧，厨房就放假了，所以我只能自己做一些吃的。如果殿下不介意的话和我一起吃吧。”</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>　　缇蒂丝其实不知道她提出邀请是不是正确的，毕竟自己不是专业的厨师。然而正饥肠辘辘的索尔欣然答应，两个人收拾出一处就在厨房里用起了餐。</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>　　索尔拿起一块鸡肉丢入放入口中，脸上露出了满意的神色，“没想到你还会做中庭菜。”</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>　　“洛基做给我吃过，因为特别喜欢就问了做法。大家一定不会想不到洛基还有烹饪大师的潜质。”缇蒂丝老实地回答。</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>　　听到弟弟的名字，索尔忍不住挑了挑眉。</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>　　缇蒂丝接着说道：“可惜阿斯加德能找到的中庭食材不多，不然我还想学更多的中庭菜。父母亲很久之前就去中庭生活了，或许有一天我也能去那里看一看。索尔殿下，您在中庭的生活怎么样？”</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>　　索尔回答道：“挺好的，日常大概就是揍一揍坏人，维持一下和平。不过中庭人的美食确实太棒了。你知道他们有很多种不同菜系的吗？不过我喜欢的有炸鸡啊，冰淇淋啊，汽水啊……”</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>　　缇蒂丝不知道这些东西都是垃圾食品，是洛基大厨所不屑的东西，但听着索尔的描述，不禁有点心生向往，“真是太好了，真希望我能有机会自己去试试……”</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>　　看着那双充满了期待的绿眼睛，索尔不知怎么的涌起一股冲动：“下次，你跟我去中庭，我带你吃和玩！”</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>　　缇蒂丝呆住了：“什……什么？您说的是真的吗？”</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>　　索尔却突然想到什么似的，脸色暗了一暗，“不过，可能需要过些日子了。我的伙伴们最近闹了点小矛盾，他们两边都不想我插手，可能因为我还是不太熟悉中庭人的办事方式吧。所以我就给自己放了个假。”</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>　　缇蒂丝对中庭几乎一无所知，所以也想象不到他轻描淡写的话语背后是多大的事情，只觉得有一点点失落。</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>　　索尔看到一旁的金苹果，好奇地问道：“你刚刚说伊敦恩和布拉吉都去中庭了？所以现在你是青春女神了吗？”</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>　　“只是按照母亲的指示照看一下果园一下罢了，我有自觉，青春女神的名号我还配不上。”缇蒂丝有点心虚。</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>　　索尔说道：“你不需要谦虚，我们都知道金苹果对阿斯加德的意义。母后她那次遇到危险，也是因为金苹果才活下来的。”</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>　　这话并没有让缇蒂丝感到高兴起来，反而她越加愁眉苦脸了起来，“索尔王子，说实话，金苹果的神力日益衰弱，我却一点办法也没有。如果母亲在这里一切都会不一样的。我永远不会成为像母亲那么强大的神。”</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>　　索尔看着缇蒂斯，不知道为什么，心中有一种说不出的感觉。</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>　　他想起了以前的自己，那时候他刚刚得到Mjölnir，成为雷神。作为未来的众神领袖，他担心无法成为父亲一样那么伟大的神。</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>　　经过很多事情之后，他才意识到，他没有必要做他父亲的翻版。奥丁也知道，他的儿子能成就比他更多。</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>　　“不，缇蒂丝，你会变得比你母亲更强大，总有一天你会让她骄傲的。”索尔一把揽过缇蒂丝的肩膀，鼓励似地拍了拍她的脑袋。</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>　　缇蒂丝被他突然的举动吓了一跳。这样的动作作为长辈来说确实不冒犯，但是对她来说，突然被喜欢的人触碰，让她紧张得心都快跳到屋顶上去了。</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>　　然而索尔并没有意识到女孩的惊慌，“只不过，有时候你可能也需要一些朋友的帮助。你说金苹果出了问题是吗？我们可以一起想办法。”</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>　　缇蒂丝再一次露出慌乱的表情，仿佛急于想掩盖什么事似的，“啊，不用麻烦您！洛基已经说要帮我调查了。”</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>　　洛基。索尔再一次听到她提起自己的弟弟。他们的关系好像一直这么好。</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>　　索尔不得不承认，有那么一段时间他以为这个女孩和自己的弟弟是一对。</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>　　不知道从什么时候开始，他发现洛基居然交朋友了。他的这个弟弟常常跑到苹果园去骚扰这个女孩，不仅和她分享知识，甚至还教她魔法。</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>　　他们不止关系好，连长相都那么相像。两个黑发绿眼的孩子总是凑在一起，在大多是金发碧眼的阿斯加德人之间显得十分特别。</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>　　洛基这个令人捉摸不透的家伙，依照他的心情，他会变成女性甚至别的生物。还常有一些阿斯加德人把缇蒂丝当成女体的洛基。</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>　　那一天，索尔开玩笑地问洛基是不是有女朋友了？</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>　　洛基听到这句话，莫名其妙地发了很大的火，还骂他是个呆子。算是暴力地纠正了他的想法。</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>　　真可惜，弟弟不开窍。索尔想，缇蒂丝是个好女孩。作为王妃的话，父王和母后一定会对她很满意。</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>　　“说起来，大家都去看洛基的戏剧了，你不去吗？”索尔问道。</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>　　缇蒂丝说道：“我要去！范达尔和尤佳先走了，我因为肚子饿才留下来的。现在戏剧应该已经开始了，希望没有迟太久。”</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>　　索尔说道：“可惜我还需要去见父王，不能同你一起去了。谢谢你做的东西，真的很好吃。”</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>　　缇蒂丝没想到自己的厨艺居然会受到称赞，一下子红了脸。她突然想起什么似的：“索尔殿下，请您叫我缇欧可以吗？大家都这么叫我。”</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>　　“好的，缇欧。”</p>
</div>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p></p><div>
  <p>　　好险。缇蒂丝懊悔地想。为什么刚刚要和索尔提金苹果的事？如果他坚持要帮忙的话，那件事情恐怕也就瞒不住了吧？</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>　　缇蒂丝抬起头，目光所及之处就是那金色的皇家戏剧院。门口还有零零散散的阿斯加德人来往，正要排队入场。</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>　　她缓缓地走到队伍的末端，发现人群中有人正在盯着她。那是一种疯狂而邪恶的眼神，让她仿佛被扼住了喉咙一样喘不过气。当她企图观察四周的时候，这种被盯着的感觉就消失了。</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>　　我最近是怎么了？缇蒂丝摇摇头。</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>　　缇蒂丝踏入大厅，不禁发出一声感叹。没想到洛基的戏剧这么受欢迎啊？她看着黑压压的人影想。</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>　　“缇欧！这里！”有个声音唤醒了正在发呆的缇蒂丝。她抬头一看，尤佳正在楼上的包厢向她招手。</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>　　“你可终于来了！就刚刚那么一会哥哥就念了你十几次呢！”尤佳愉快地拉住进门的缇蒂丝，一边偷偷瞟着自己哥哥。</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>　　范达尔对妹妹的话不置可否，语气淡然道：“缇欧你来了。才开始一会儿，幸好没有错过太多。你知道这剧是关于什么的吗？”</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>　　缇蒂丝十分惭愧地表示不知道。她好久没见到洛基了，今天早上见到他也没能多聊上几句。</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>　　于是范达尔告诉她，这部剧是根据索尔王子的真实事迹改编的。不知为何，无论是中庭还是神界，平民们总是对贵族们的生活有无尽的好奇心。</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>　　缇蒂丝看到了舞台上穿着黑绿色轻甲戴着羊角盔甲的“洛基”。她一眼就看出了这不是洛基本人，应该是个演员。</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>　　让缇蒂丝感到奇怪的是，她从来没见过这种造型的洛基，看起来要比她所熟悉的那位要年长很多，穿衣品味也是差了不少。她暗暗吐槽，为什么自恋鬼洛基要把自己的形象设置成这样？</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>　　现在舞台上进行的剧情，是索尔和洛基一起游历巨人之城的时候发生的故事。</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>　　索尔在此行之中，中了巨人索列姆的诡计，竟然弄丢了他的锤子。洛基不高兴有人在恶作剧这方面胜过他，于是前往和索列姆谈判。</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>　　然而那位贪婪的巨人开出条件，除非让阿斯加德人最爱戴的女神芙蕾雅做他的新娘，否则他绝不可能将锤子还给索尔。</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>　　洛基很快想出了一个办法，可以取回索尔的锤子，又不失去女神芙蕾雅。</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>　　“何不你装扮成芙蕾雅，取得巨人的信任，然后趁他不备再抢回锤子？”</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>　　索尔听完洛基的建议，差点跳起来：“让我打扮成芙蕾雅？你觉得巨人们都是瞎子还是蠢货？这绝对行不通！”</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>　　洛基想象着索尔穿裙子，戴面纱，头上还顶着花环的样子，都快憋不住笑了：“但是是你弄丢了锤子，没有了它，你要怎么保卫阿斯加德呢？而且，我们只需要做做样子，接近那个巨人，拿回锤子，就这么简单，要不然，我打扮成伴娘陪你去。”</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>　　索尔还是不太情愿：“难道没有别的办法了吗？”</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>　　洛基说道：“这是最好的办法了，难道你真的要让芙蕾雅因为你的过错，去嫁给那个愚蠢的巨人吗？”</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>　　索尔想了一下，叹了口气，勉强答应了。</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>　　范达尔一边拍着大腿大笑，一边无奈似地摇了摇头，“洛基啊洛基，没想到你会选这件事。”</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>　　这时候，舞台上索尔的演员换好了女装出场了。</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>　　他虽然不如真正的索尔那般健壮，但也是好不容易才将自己塞纤细的女裙里，肌肉将裙子撑出了一个可笑的形状，面纱遮住了他的脸，金发从面纱的边缘隐隐约约地露出，而且洛基真的为他戴了一个花圈。</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>　　缇蒂丝也忍不住了，问道：“这件事是真的吗？”</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>　　范达尔认真地说：“是真的。希芙她也知道。”</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>　　女装索尔由洛基牵着，非常别扭地走进了巨人的厅堂，他一弯腰，裙子“呲啦——”一声裂开了。虽知道是戏剧效果，但缇蒂丝还是扑哧一声笑了出来。</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>　　当然，最后洛基的鬼点子奏效了，虽然方式有些不体面，但还是拿回了锤子。代价是索尔差点被冰巨人强吻。</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>　　第一幕就这样结束。间歇休息的时候，范达尔为两位女士拿来了蜜酒。</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>　　“我有预感洛基要挨锤了。”范达尔喝了一口蜜酒。</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>　　“我有点疑问。你们今天见到洛基本人了吗？”缇蒂丝问兄妹二人。</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>　　范达尔看了看舞台，想起了什么似的，“噢！那当了，那不是洛基本人。如果你问的是我们的那位小可爱洛基，那没有，恐怕他现在已经逃命去中庭了吧。”</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>　　缇蒂丝突然注意到手中的酒杯里的液体表面开始剧烈波动，接着下方的座位开始骚乱起来，爆发出一阵乱七八糟的叫喊和哭声。</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>　　三人转过头，看到下方舞台的中央站立了一个人影，还是身着绿色的铠甲，头戴角盔，手握权杖，正猖狂地大笑着。</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>　　“阿斯加德人！你们不是喜欢戏剧吗？那这个够戏剧性吗？”那人挥动法杖，召唤出了一群三头狼，冲向了下方的观众。</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>　　“洛基！”范达尔抽出了随身携带的剑，翻身跳进了人群中。他一边挥舞着剑斩杀三头狼，将平民互在身后，一边呼唤卫兵疏散人群。</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>　　缇蒂丝反应虽然比她的老师慢了一些，还是很快地抽出匕首，观察了一番逃离的路线，说道：“尤佳，不要害怕，跟在我身后。”</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>　　她心里也非常慌张，虽然受范达尔训练这么久，但她几乎没有实战经验。但看着身边手无缚鸡之力的朋友，缇蒂丝也只能尽力保护她了。</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>　　缇蒂丝一转头，已经不见尤佳的踪影。</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>　　———</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>　　“父亲。”索尔唤醒了老人。</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>　　他和奥丁在神王的寝宫里。这样的父子交谈并不正式，索尔快想不起多久没有见到这样的父亲了。</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>　　“吾儿。”奥丁唤着他的孩子。</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>　　“您感觉怎么样？”索尔知道这样的沉睡对于奥丁来说意味着什么，心头隐隐地有一些不安在搅动。</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>　　“我又做梦了。”</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>　　“是那一个梦吗？”</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>　　“这次有些不一样。那个苹果园的女孩，缇蒂丝，她也在那里。”</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>　　“缇蒂丝？”索尔一惊。那个女孩，看起来那么的胆小无害，为什么会成为父亲梦中预言的关键？</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>　　“吾儿，我命你多加注意她。若她有任何异象出现，你知道该怎么做。”奥丁道。</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>　　索尔依然十分讶异，但他无法质疑众神之父所看到的东西，只能答应下来。</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>　　突然，从很远的地方传来一声巨响。奥丁面色不悦，但依然沉稳地说道：“吾儿，海姆达尔需要你的帮助。”</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>　　海姆达尔？有入侵者？！</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>　　———</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>　　缇蒂丝很快就发现不是尤佳不见了，是自己被某种魔法传送到了苹果园里。</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>　　苹果园被熊熊的烈火燃烧着，但烈火完全伤不到神树。而缇蒂丝的家就没有那么好运了，已经在火中化为了废墟。</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>　　她狠狠地被甩在了地上，等她从疼痛中清醒过来，缇蒂丝看到了一个巨大的蓝色人形身躯，还有一个正常身形的戴着角盔的人影。那个蓝色的身躯向她逼近，停在了她眼前，她感觉到一股刺骨的寒意。</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>　　“哈。这就是那个‘我’的朋友了吗？看起来真是脆弱至极，不堪一击。”</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>　　熟悉的声音，不熟悉的语气。缇蒂丝的脖子被一只手掐住，他将她被拎起来摔到了旁边的苹果树上。</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>　　缇蒂丝眼睛被额头流下的血糊得看不清，鼻腔被血堵塞让她无法呼吸。“你……你不是洛基！你是谁？”</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>　　“哦？我就是我呀。”那个自称洛基的人的手捏住了缇蒂丝的下巴。“金苹果保护阿斯加德人这么久，你们却没想过要分享，自私自利的神啊，这一点真是无论经历几次诸神的黄昏都不会改变呢。”</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>　　缇蒂丝不知道眼前的这个疯子到底在说什么，她觉得意识越来越迷糊了，“混蛋……金苹果是不可能给你们的！”</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>　　旁边的冰巨人试图从树上取下一颗苹果，但苹果一离开树枝，就化为了金色的灰尘。他气急败坏道：“这是为什么！”</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>　　“愚蠢的巨人，没有青春女神，金苹果和尘土没有区别。”</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>　　“那怎么办！我们毁不掉这些树，也拿不走苹果，他们很快就会发现这里的异常了！”</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>　　“简单，杀掉青春女神就好了。没有青春女神和金苹果，众神就会日益衰老，失去不坏之躯，变得和凡间蝼蚁没什么两样。”</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>　　听闻此言，冰巨人毫不犹豫地拎起旁边的战斧，走向缇蒂丝。</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>　　看着越来越逼近的斧头的锋芒，恐惧的泪水不自觉地从缇蒂丝的眼眶中流出，冲散了血液。我不想死。</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>　　痛苦之中她闭上眼睛，看到了母亲的面庞。</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>　　伊敦恩正微笑地看着女儿。小女孩泪汪汪泪地扑进了母亲的怀中。</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>　　“为什么我做不到像妈妈一样？为什么我不能带来生机？”</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>　　伊敦恩看着院子中因女孩的触碰迅速枯萎的植物，一挥手将它们恢复成了盛开的样子。</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>　　“听我说，我的好女孩……”</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>　　母亲之后说的话已经听不见了。缇蒂丝被拉回现实，她伸手去挡住劈来的斧子。</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>　　却没有感觉到疼痛。而是对方庞大的身躯轰然倒地，他布满皱纹的脸上带着痛苦不堪的表情，身体变得矮小蜷缩，血管浮现在皮肤上，仿佛一瞬间被抽去了所有的生机。</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>　　这一幕洛基也没预料到，他看着失去意识到女孩，大笑道：“有趣，有趣……”</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>　　“并没有你想的那么有趣，老洛基。”一把锤子不知从何处飞来，将洛基打到了废墟里。</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>　　锤子飞回到索尔的手中，他看着眼前燃烧着一切，愤怒地挥动锤子，想再次攻向洛基。</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>　　那个洛基安然地爬起来，拍拍身上的灰尘，“啊哦，哥哥你也在啊，下次再陪你玩喽。”</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>　　话音刚落，他就消失在空气中，留下一缕绿色青烟。索尔一锤只打在了残垣断瓦上。</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>　　“可恶。”</p>
</div>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p></p><div>
  <p>　　洛基一直知道他的存在。他即是洛基，洛基即是他。</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>　　“Hello，Jekyll。”1那个人轻描淡写道。</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>　　他坐在残破的王座上，虚弱得只能由权杖支撑着身体重量。他看起来像是一位将死之人——或者说，刚刚从死者世界归来之人。</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>　　蜷缩在王座之下的洛基已经遍体鳞伤，他猜得到对方到底用了什么办法才把自己折磨成这样又不至于死去。</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>　　洛基扬起沾满自己鲜血的脸，露出一个微笑道：“hello，old me。”</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>　　———</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>　　阿斯加德城，希科胡宫2。</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>　　躺在金色的病床上的黑发女孩缓缓地睁开了双眼，若不是她苍白异常，她看起来不过好像刚刚从美梦中醒来罢了。</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>　　“缇欧！你可算醒了！你觉得还好吗？”看到女孩苏醒，范达尔欣喜道。</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>　　缇蒂丝试着移动了一下自己的身体。还好，已经没有什么不适。这样的伤对于神族人的体质来说不过是睡两觉就可以恢复的程度罢了。</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>　　“我很好。尤佳她没事吧？”</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>　　“有我在，怎么会有事呢？倒是你，昏睡了这么久，可担心死我啦……”</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>　　“谢谢您。您能否告诉我，那天到底发生了什么？”</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>　　“是洛基干的。不止剧院，他还带着几个霜巨人袭击了几处地方，包括苹果园。不过好在很快就被我们击退了。”</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>　　“洛基？我还是不相信。他为什么要这样做？”</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>　　“唉，索尔王子当初不顾大家反对将洛基带回来，还向所有人保证这是不一样的洛基，说他一定会改的，希望我们能给他一次机会。然而洛基果然又让大王子失望了。”</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>　　缇蒂丝一脸迷茫。“改变？洛基不是一直都这样吗？他以前是喜欢捉弄人，但不至于做出这种事吧？”</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>　　“缇欧，你太年轻了。有很多事情发生了太久了，久得连我们都记不太清真假，但我们唯能确认无误的是，洛基从来就是阿斯加德人的噩梦。”</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>　　“不……怎么会这样？为什么您说得他好像是什么很可怕的人物一样？”</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>　　“他从来就不是你想的那样。他也不是什么和你一起长大的青少年，至少在我们的记忆里他不是这样的。他的故事，几乎和神域的年纪一样长。”范达尔叹气道。</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>　　———</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>　　神域人平均寿命都长达好几千年，也许是因为世界之树要维系九界的平衡，所以阿斯加德人的生育率奇低。</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>　　每每有新的神域人降生，都会成为整个阿斯加德城的大新闻。</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>　　缇蒂丝一直以为洛基较她年长，因为她从未听说过神王神后新诞下一子的消息。</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>　　在她人生懵懂的前几百年，她都未曾对这位二王子有过印象，甚至也没有听其他神提起过。</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>　　到底是从她生命的哪一天起，洛基就那样凭空出现，还这么自然而然地变成了她所熟知的那个朋友的呢？</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>　　那是一个普通的日子，缇蒂丝正在帮仙宫学院的教授们打扫图书室。</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>　　一根黑色的羽毛不知从哪里出现，飘落到她的扫帚前。</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>　　紧接着就是第二根、第三根、第四根……直到她周围下起了羽毛雨。</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>　　“啊——”这才发现不对的她吃惊地叫了一声，丢下扫帚抱着头想赶紧逃离那里。</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>　　可她只听见管理员严肃的提醒：“不可喧哗！”</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>　　她环视了周围。好奇怪，其他人好像都没有注意到这里发生了什么。</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>　　倏然间，黑色的羽毛幻化成了黑色的阴影，阴影向着高耸的书架后延伸而去，在阴影的尽头，她看见了一位身子长长瘦瘦的黑发男孩。</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>　　她从没见过的男孩。这可不一般，如果阿斯加德有这样和她年纪相仿的孩子，她不应该不认识。</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>　　没想到他先开口说话了：“我没有见过你。”</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>　　缇蒂丝无奈道：“我也没有见过你！”</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>　　男孩好像发现了什么有趣的事一样，他走出阴影，向她靠近了一些。“你不认识我？”</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>　　缇蒂丝反射性地向后退一步，“我……应该认识吗？”</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>　　男孩突然笑了出来，一瞬间四周的阴影都消失不见了。“不认识也好。我是洛基，索尔的弟弟。”</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>　　这是他们认识的那一天。</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>　　后来缇蒂丝常常在图书室遇见他。</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>　　缇蒂丝很惊讶，为什么洛基明明看起来和自己一般年纪，却有她再两千年都及不上的学识，对仙宫的了解也让她不可思议。</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>　　大概这就是伟大的奥丁的血脉和自己这种普通神的差别吧。她想。</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>　　然而，缇蒂丝很快就发现了，同样作为神王之子，黑发二王子在民众之间并没有受到同等的爱戴。</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>　　———</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>　　很多年前的一个春日集会。</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>　　这个时候，不止是阿斯加德城的人民，甚至住在山脉后的华纳神族和精灵们也会汇集到城镇中心市集。</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>　　这是一场将会持续一整个春天的盛宴。今日消耗的美食，明日又会出现在桌上；美酒像泉水一样源源不断地流进酒杯。</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>　　缇蒂丝刚刚过了被父母允许喝酒的年纪，穿着颜色鲜艳的长裙，好奇地穿梭在人群中。</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>　　老约布莱恩远远地就瞅到了这位小姑娘，顺手盛了一大杯蜜酒，讲她招呼了过来。</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>　　“缇蒂丝·布拉吉多提尔3（Tidez Bragidottir），欢迎来到成人世界。”</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>　　她灌了一大口酒，只觉得口感微甜，没有想象中的酒的辣味，她又一口气喝光了杯子中剩下的酒，然后按阿斯加德的习俗将酒杯摔碎。</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>　　酒杯碎成渣的一瞬间，就奇迹般地变回了原样。</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>　　老头子捋着大胡子哈哈大笑，又给她满上了。</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>　　这样重复了三杯过后，她还是不得不叫停了。</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>　　奇怪，明明我的脑子还清醒着，为什么控制不了自己的身体了呢？</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>　　这应该是回家的方向吧？她凭着已经被酒精摧残得所剩无几的方向感，歪歪斜斜地走向郊外的方向。</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>　　很快她就发现周围的环境陌生了起来，明显不是去往苹果园的路。看着拦在她面前的潺潺流向大海的马莫拉河，她只能原路返回。</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>　　身体的疲惫让她越来越看不清路，脚下突然绊到了一节倒下的树干，她来不及惊叫就摔进了灌木丛之中。</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>　　啊，没有力气爬起来了……就这样躺一会应该不会被发现吧。缇蒂丝这样想着，闭上了沉沉的双眼。</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>　　不知过了多久，她是被争吵的声音惊醒的。</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>　　她努力睁开双眼，发现已经是晚上了，她挣扎着想撑起自己的身体，却发现浑身无力，脑袋还疼得要命。</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>　　同时那争吵声也更加清晰了。</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>　　“……你不要命了吗？你以为索尔知道了会放过你吗？”一个陌生的声音正努力地压下音量，但是压不住声音中所带的震惊和怒火。</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>　　索尔？听到了这个名字，缇蒂丝不禁屏住了呼吸，努力隐藏好自己的存在。好奇心让她想继续听下去他们在说什么。</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>　　“管不了那么多了！我们必须想办法在洛基那个小崽子变回以前的样子之前弄死他，不然我们迟早又要都死在他手上！”一个粗野的声音回答道。</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>　　缇蒂丝差点没控制好自己。他们在密谋杀害洛基？谋杀王子是何等的罪行啊？</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>　　“你真是个疯子。你连洛基的身都近不了，还想弄死他？”</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>　　“不要以为我们是唯一想这样做的人。我在宫里面也有人，只要我们……”</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>　　缇蒂丝试着拨开挡住视线的草丛，她必须看清楚那是谁。</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>　　拨开了草丛以后，缇蒂丝发现他们站在斜坡之下，正好被树挡住了，她试挪动位置探出身去，却碰到了一边的石块。</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>　　她眼看着石头咕噜咕噜地滚到了那两人的脚边。下一秒，她就被一只大手拎了起来，丢在了空地上。</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>　　“哟，是伊敦恩家的女孩儿。你都听到了？”声音较粗的那人问道，他背着一把巨斧，眼睛下方还有一道疤，看起来不好惹。</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>　　这个人缇蒂丝不认识，但是另一个人她见过，是老约布莱恩酒馆的学徒法比奥。他看起来也吓得不轻。</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>　　缇蒂丝很害怕。不行，明明是他们要做坏事，我不能怂，他们知道我是谁，总不敢对我怎么样吧。她想。</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>　　“全听见了，你们要杀洛基王子。你们不知道谋逆而死的话，你们连瓦尔哈拉的门都看不到，只能到冥界做奴仆！”</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>　　那个吓人的家伙看起来也气急败坏了：“不关你的事，你什么都不知道！洛基现在对你很好是吗？他迟早会反咬你一口，因为这是他的本性。”</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>　　缇蒂丝也生气了：“你胡说！如果你们真的要这么做，我会告诉索尔王子的！”</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>　　“你……可不要逼我！”</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>　　他情绪激动地向缇蒂丝迈出了一步，却突然被从天而降的锤子挡住了去路。</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>　　“完了……他看来知道了。”法比奥看着锤子，绝望地说道。</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>　　索尔一挥手，锤子就飞回了他手中。他扶起缇蒂丝，说道：“快回家吧，小姑娘，你母亲要担心了，这里我来处理。”</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>　　———</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>　　一直以来，所有异常现象都不加掩饰地摆在缇蒂丝面前，只是她没有想过去看。</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>　　她是阿斯加德人中的年轻的一代，在神域漫长的岁月中发生的故事，她所参与的不过是沧海一粟。</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>　　就连小时候，母亲在睡前为她讲的英雄时代的故事中，也未曾有过洛基的身影。</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>　　如果他真的那么微不足道，那么为什么所有人都对他表现得一言难尽避之不及？</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>　　他身上到底发生过什么事？他这次突然袭击阿斯加德又是为了什么？他现在在哪里？</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>　　缇蒂丝满脑的疑问，能解答这一切的，恐怕只有他本人了。</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>　　……或者那位刚刚进门的金发王子，洛基的兄长。</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>　　也许没有人比索尔更了解他的弟弟了。</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>　　1. 洛基在这里玩了一个化身博士梗（Strange Case of Dr Jekyll and Mr Hyde）。</p><p>　　2. 我杜撰的地方。功能就是医院+医学院之类的地方。会挪威语的朋友应该已经发现这个词就是来自医院“sykehus”。（我就是这么起名无能）</p><p>　　3. 女主的全名。姓按阿斯加德人的取名方式就是父亲的名字+son/dottir，Odinson就是奥丁之子，Bragidottir就是布拉吉之女。</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p></p><div>
  <p>　　索尔面色阴沉地穿过仙宫大厅金色的走廊，就连花园中最弱小的草木，都能感受到这位神的怒气。</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>　　若不是那天在苹果园索尔亲眼见到了一切，他绝不会相信洛基又一次背叛了他。</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>　　洛基真的不会变好吗？</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>　　索尔记得清清楚楚，邪恶的那个洛基已经死了，他被撕成两半，索尔看着他的尸体在眼前逐渐化为霜巨人的黑灰色。</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>　　洛基死了。这对于阿斯加德人来说是多么值得庆祝的事。但只有索尔一个人，独自将洛基的尸体放上了承载死人去往冥界的船只。</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>　　然后，在没有洛基的日子里，他们一起度过的童年的回忆每天都在折磨着索尔。洛基整他过，逗他笑过，也有好几次为他作战过。</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>　　更令他窒息的是，索尔每一天都有一种更加强烈的感觉：洛基还存在着，像一缕找不到家的幽魂一样徘徊在世界的某处。</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>　　百年来他踏遍了九界，总不自觉地在寻找着一双绿色的眼睛。</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>　　———</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>　　1666年9月，伦敦。1</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>　　身处于被火焰吞噬的残垣断瓦之间，索尔明白还是迟了一步。</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>　　他为了追捕挣脱禁锢逃到人界的火恶魔西尔德而来，却发现这个古老的城市已经陷入火海之中。</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>　　火恶魔已身受重伤，应该逃不了多远了。索尔恨它的疯狂，穷途末路之前还要点燃一座城市，让无辜之人为它殉葬。</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>　　这几乎让他想起了他的弟弟。</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>　　大火之前这座城市早已被严重的鼠疫折磨得千疮百孔。王公贵族们早已举家出逃，留下的都是一些穷苦百姓，蜷缩在被红色粉笔打上了记号的住宅里，等待着死神的降临。</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>　　只是没想到火恶魔比死神更早来临罢了。人们用推车载着所有的家当，等这个区域被火波及到的时候，再冷漠地拖着病躯挪到下一个区域。</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>　　大道上挤满了流离失所的人，有一位瘟疫医生正蹲在地上为患了病的居民检查身体。</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>　　索尔经过的时候，他突然开口问道：“你相信这是神在惩罚世人吗？”</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>　　这个问题让索尔停下了脚步。他回头看了一眼那位身着黑袍，戴着奇怪的鸟嘴面具的医生。这身装扮遮盖住了那人的面容，索尔看不见他的神情。</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>　　“不，神爱着世人。”索尔答道。</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>　　“那神的爱也会有偏颇吗？神会偏爱某一些人吗？”那人接着问道。</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>　　“不。每一个人都会在往生之时受到公正的评判。”</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>　　那个人突然站了起来，直面着索尔，远处闪动的火光映照在他的脸上，让他脸上阴影变幻，忽明忽暗，他语气悲愤地说道：“不，你错了，并不是每一个人。”</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>　　他深吸一口气，说道：“如果每个人都受到了神无差别的爱，那那个普丁巷孩子呢？智慧的异乡人，你能告诉我吗？”</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>　　“那个孩子？”索尔疑惑地问道。</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>　　“我们还能称呼他孩子吗？当我也是个孩子的时候，他就已经是现在纯真无邪的孩童模样。我现在已经头发灰白，而他一点儿也没变。”他几乎控制不住地颤抖道。</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>　　“然而除了我以外没有人察觉到任何的异样。当我无意中阅读到了祖先的书信，我才意识到那孩子自玛丽女王时代2以来就生活在那条街上了。这难道不是神的偏爱吗？”</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>　　听闻这个陌生人的话，一种难以言喻的感觉席卷了索尔。</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>　　索尔对陌生人说道：“这并不是偏爱，而是一个亟需修正的错误。神也会犯错误，相信我，他们犯得可多了。但这不代表他们会为任何一个人类倾斜天平。”</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>　　说完，索尔迈开步子走向了火灾的中心。火舌舔舐着神的衣服和皮肤，却未能伤他分毫。而火焰的热度是真实的，索尔的汗水一滴下，就被炽热的温度蒸发了。</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>　　在普丁巷的民居的废墟外，索尔听见了一声小孩的尖叫。</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>　　然后他看见了一团庞大的、近乎人形的火焰体从废墟中升起。它也看见了索尔，它张开那像是地狱入口般的嘴，说道：“我早该知道不能相信那个小骗子。”</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>　　火恶魔的身躯响起了噼里啪啦的爆炸声，然后急剧地缩小，索尔迅速向它抛去了矮人锻造的魔法铁链。铁链一接触火恶魔，就迅速缠住了它的身躯，然后蓝光一闪，将它传送走了。</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>　　索尔发现废墟之中还有一个小小的人影。</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>　　那是个黑发色短发，绿色眼睛的男孩。他和索尔记忆中的小时候的样子一点也不像。</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>　　但索尔知道这就是他。</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>　　“弟弟。”</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>　　男孩睁大了双眼，仿佛索尔说的话比火恶魔本身更加吓人。“谢谢你救了我，但你认错人了吧。”</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>　　“我不会认错你的，洛基。”</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>　　索尔蹲下身，一手拉住小男孩，一手将锤子举过头顶。</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>　　远处的伦敦人民看到了一道强烈的闪电撕裂了天空，随之而来的是震得人耳鸣的雷声。几秒过后，街上的人们纷纷欣喜地喊出了声：“下雨了！下雨了！”</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>　　大雨把火扑灭以后，在最初大火烧起来的地方，出现了一束七彩的光束。那光束的颜色变幻莫测，绝不是地球上任何的东西可以发出的光芒。</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>　　人们纷纷赶往了光束出现的地方，可惜在到达之前它就消失了。人们只看到地上留下的巨大痕迹，没有人见过那样的图案，像是来自远古时代的神秘图腾。</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>　　———</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>　　洛基重生了。他值得一个重新开始的机会。</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>　　回到了阿斯加德的洛基，在索尔的引导下，很快恢复了部分关于自己身份的记忆。</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>　　奥丁表面上对洛基的归来不置可否，但索尔知道父亲一定和自己站在同一阵线上。</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>　　奥丁亲自担任了教育洛基的职责。这是在索尔和上一世的洛基小时候都没有受到的待遇。那时候父亲多么繁忙，他们的教育都是和普通人一样在学院里完成的。</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>　　这让索尔都感到一些暗暗的嫉妒。</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>　　甚至有一天，奥丁独自一人带着小洛基去了密米尔之泉边。没有人知道父子俩谈论了什么。</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>　　一天晚上睡前，索尔照常去洛基的房间看他。</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>　　“哥哥？”</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>　　小洛基躺在床上，双手紧握放在身前，小心翼翼地问他：“他们都说我会害死所有人，是真的吗？”</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>　　索尔蹲下身子，手放在那孩子的肩上。当他看着那双绿眼睛，他就知道，这已经不是以前的那个洛基了。</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>　　“不，也许需要花上一点时间，但人们总有一天会意识到你已经变了。”</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>　　“索尔，答应我。”</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>　　“嗯？什么事？”</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>　　“如果我变坏了，你一定要亲手毁灭我。”</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>　　———</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>　　难道洛基就是这么擅于撒谎的人？他维持一个好孩子的样子几百年，在得到了他和奥丁所有的爱和信任之后，又做出这样的背叛之举，就是为了给他和阿斯加德一个巨大的打击吗？索尔几乎无法承受这种想法。</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>　　事情真相虽然未明，人民之间已经传言四起。本来就未获得阿斯加德人认同的洛基，现在更是激起了民愤。</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>　　阿斯加德人愤怒地要求审判洛基，放逐他，甚至彻底杀死他。</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>　　这一次，索尔堵上了自己雷神的名誉和人民的爱戴与信任，才暂时稳住了人们的情绪。</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>　　在查清楚洛基的目的之前，索尔不想草率地下结论。</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>　　索尔回想道，想要了解真相的话，不如从那个苹果园的女孩下手。</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>　　洛基袭击了很多个地方，但都只是为了混淆视听，他们的目的显然是那个女孩。</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>　　而她又出现在了父王的梦境之中，这一定不会是个巧合。</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>　　索尔一走进病房，就看到了那个脸色苍白的少女。大概是因为刚刚苏醒，她看起来有些失魂落魄。</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>　　“缇欧，你终于醒了。”索尔弯下身，揉了揉缇蒂丝本来就有些乱糟糟的头发。</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>　　“索尔殿下，谢谢您来看望我。但是我不得不问，我什么时候能回家？我不可以在这里一直待着，这样的话果园没有人照看了……”</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>　　他安抚道：“范达尔和我将苹果园的废墟清理干净了。之前攒下的金苹果还够众神消耗上好几个月呢，你不需要担心这个。”</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>　　“对哦，我家……”缇蒂丝敲了敲自己的脑袋，露出了难过的神色。</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>　　“对不起，因为我的疏忽让你无家可归。我同父王商量过了，他的意思是，这段重建你家的时间，你先搬到闪电宫3去如何？”</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>　　什么？搬去王子的宫殿？缇蒂丝吓得几乎从床上滚下来，幸好索尔眼疾手快地把她拎回了床上。</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>　　“不……不用麻烦您了吧，屋子应该很快就能重建好了，这几日我在果园里搭个帐篷就好，这样还能帮上忙。”缇蒂丝下意识地拒绝道。</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>　　“缇欧，霜巨人袭击果园并非偶然，他们是有计划地冲你来的。上一次没有成功，谁也不知道会不会有下一次。在弄清楚他们的目的之前，你觉得留在那里是个好主意吗？”一旁的范达尔理智地劝道。</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>　　“是的，许多神域的敌人都在盯着金苹果，而金苹果只有由你摘下才拥有神力。所以当务之急是保护好你。”</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>　　哦不。索尔现在听起来就像他父亲。</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>　　缇蒂丝转念一想，他们说得也不无道理。就凭着自己的这点武力值，再遇到霜巨人的话她可对付不来。于是她不敢矫情，乖乖点点头答应。</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>　　这时候一位仙宫护士走了进来，却不是要给缇蒂丝检查身体的。他对着索尔说道：“王子殿下，埃尔说需要见你。”</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>　　埃尔是掌管掌管医务神，也是希科胡宫的主人。</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>　　索尔也很疑惑她究竟会有什么事需要告诉自己，于是先告别了病房中的人，跟随护士来到了埃尔的神殿。</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>　　“关于那个女孩，我发现了一些不太正常的地方。”埃尔说道，“我觉得有必要告诉您。”</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>　　“不正常的地方？”索尔疑惑道。难道这个女孩真的有什么问题？</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>　　“是的。我们为她检查身体的过程中，发现她并非阿萨神族。或者说，她只有一部分是。”</p>
</div>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p></p><div>
  <p>　　闪电宫位于埃达平原上，是阿斯加德最宏伟、地势最高的建筑。在这里可以眺望那座神居住的城市，或者说，伟大的城市的居民们无时不刻都在瞻仰它。</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>　　这是缇蒂丝第一次来到这里。虽然洛基也住在这里，但她却没有来到他的家门口找过他，因为洛基总是知道什么时候最合适出现在她面前。</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>　　范达尔熟练地带着他的学生在迷宫般的宫殿里穿行，并且一路上贴心地为缇蒂丝指出各个重要区域的位置，虽然他并不指望女孩能记住。</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>　　“那个浮夸至极的建筑就是索尔的寝宫，挨着它的那个……是洛基的屋子。”</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>　　听到洛基的名字，缇蒂丝面色稍微暗了暗。她小小的情绪变化还是没能逃过情商超高的金发青年的眼。</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>　　“小姑娘，听我说。之前和你说的那些话，实际上是大部分阿斯加德人的想法，并不是我对洛基的看法。那里人太多，我只是不想被打成洛基的同情者，这会让日子很难过。”</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>　　“那么您也……相信洛基吗？”</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>　　“虽然我和洛基算不上朋友，但以我对这个洛基的了解，他是一个会做小坏事来阻止大坏事的人。”</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>　　更大的坏事？范达尔的话并没有让缇蒂丝感到轻松多少，反而让她陷入了更深层的担忧。</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>　　洛基，我们不是朋友吗？为什么遇到这种事情你要独自承担呢？</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>　　范达尔拍了拍女孩的背，说道：“先别想那些了。你的住处就在对面，让我带你过去吧。”</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>　　虽然缇蒂丝的临时住所目所能及，但没想到两人依然花了好些时间才走到了那门口。</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>　　“索尔有会飞的锤子，洛基会魔法，所以他们从不考虑我们普通人想在闪电宫里找到一个房间会是多么恼人的事。”范达尔打趣道。</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>　　“谢谢您，如果让我自己一个人来，我可能三年也找不到这地方。这几天我还是待在屋里少出门好了。”</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>　　“嗨，那多无聊啊。看到你窗户下的那个小花园了吗？”范达尔把她带到窗边，指向了下方的那块空地。</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>　　“啊，没想到这里视野这么好！”缇蒂丝将身子探出窗外，感叹道。</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>　　近处是一片空旷的草坪，装饰有精心修剪的灌木。草坪中延伸出去的小路通往一个圆形的喷泉，喷泉外围有一块块的花圃，呈放射状延向四周。视野远处就是淹没在迷雾之中的阿斯加德城。</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>　　“下到那里去也相当容易，出门左转第二个拱门，进门走到底就是通往花园的楼梯，绝对不会迷路。”范达尔停顿了一下，“我带你下去看看吧。”</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>　　缇蒂丝身处花园中间，心情异常愉悦，忍不住绕着草坪边上的小路跑了两圈。</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>　　“缇欧，你想活动活动吗？”</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>　　“好啊，这几天在床上躺得我的肌肉都不听使唤了。”</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>　　“那我也不会降低对你的要求的。”范达尔把自己的剑抛给缇蒂丝，自己到一旁寻了一根树枝。</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>　　“范达尔大人，可不要轻视您的学生哟。”突然有个女声从花园后侧出现。</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>　　两人一看，希芙正从花坛那儿走来，她没有穿那套最爱的红色盔甲，而是一身便装，看起来还精心打扮过。</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>　　“希芙！你怎么来了！”缇蒂丝开心地跑向希芙，差点没把自己挂在那位女战士身上。</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>　　“你忘了这是什么日子了吗？每年这个时候不都是我们一起准备冬至节的吗？”希芙微笑地把女孩从自己身上剥下来。</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>　　“抱歉，我受伤以后好像失去了时间概念。不过经过了那样的意外事件，我没有想到今年也会照常庆祝冬至节。”缇蒂丝摸着头说道。</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>　　“不就几个霜巨人而已嘛，哪能动摇人们过节的热情？奥丁甚至想把这次庆典搞得隆重热闹一些。听说华纳神族和埃尔夫海姆的精灵都会前来。噢，他们还邀请了勃洛克和辛德里。”</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>　　“是那传奇的铁匠兄弟吗？天呐，我从没想过能亲眼见到他们本人！”</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>　　“好啦，姑娘们，我们先把今天的练习完成，然后你们再好好去逛集市好吗？”范达尔挥舞着树枝，在一旁插嘴道。</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>　　“喔对！对不起啦，希芙，你得等我一会儿啦。”缇蒂丝说完，挥起手中的剑，刺向范达尔。</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>　　范达尔侧过身，右脚退出半步，手上的树枝打在缇蒂丝手腕上，她一吃痛，剑掉在了地上。</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>　　“啊哦，你的手刚刚被砍掉喽。”</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>　　缇蒂丝又羞又恼，捡起剑再次攻向老师，依旧被范达尔轻易地化解，他反手一招轻易地将她打到了地上。</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>　　“嗷，等一等！我的手好像……骨折了！”缇蒂丝龇牙咧嘴地在地上挣扎着，“我刚刚才从希科胡宫出来啊，我不想回去……”</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>　　希芙赶紧蹲下身为她检查伤势，所幸并不是真的骨折，只是脱臼罢了。希芙很熟练地帮她把脱臼的骨头接回去。</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>　　缇蒂丝疼出了眼泪，但忍着没有叫，只是揉着伤处爬了起来。</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>　　“缇欧，你介意我问个问题吗？”希芙担忧地看着表情扭曲的缇蒂丝，问道。</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>　　“啊，什么？请问吧。”</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>　　“你明明更有魔法天赋，为什么一直要执意走战士之路呢？”</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>　　“缇欧有选择的权利，我们要尊重她的想法。”范达尔收起剑，说道。</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>　　“范达尔！我没有不尊重缇欧的意思。作为朋友，看到她总是把自己弄得遍体鳞伤，我也看不过去啊。”</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>　　“虽然缇欧进步缓慢，但是她的努力也是有成效的。你可记得刚开始她连这把剑都拿不起来……”</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>　　坐在长凳上抚摸着自己伤处的缇蒂丝，听着两个人的争执不知怎么地就开始走神了，她的目光落到了远处上方宫殿的走廊上。</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>　　长廊的柱子后有两个纠缠的人影。她注意到身着绿色的那个人影有着优美的女性曲线和金色长卷发。另一人的身形比那女人高大许多，他身后火红色的披风几乎有些刺眼。</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>　　这时，缇蒂丝身边吵吵闹闹的俩人也发现了什么不对劲的地方，他们顺着她的目光看过去，很容易就发现了那对人影。</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>　　“那不是阿莫拉……和索尔吗？我没有看错吧？”范达尔没忍住，他想凑近一些，被缇蒂丝拉住了。</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>　　“哇哦，范达尔大人，现在你可欠我一顿酒了。”希芙拍了拍范达尔的肩，愉悦地说道。</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>　　“索尔这才和简女士分手几天啊，我怎么会想到阿莫拉下手这么快。”范达尔一脸懊恼。</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>　　两人一幅吃瓜看戏的样子，完全没有注意到身边的缇蒂丝已经陷入震惊之中。</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>　　这个场面信息量太大，一时间缇蒂丝脑中炸成一片。</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>　　索尔和简分手了？</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>　　阿莫拉不是洛基的女朋友吗？</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>　　不对啊，现在的重点是为什么他们俩亲在一起啦？</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>　　“咳咳，我们在这里看着是不是不太好？”缇蒂丝悄悄地打断看到了什么惊天大八卦似的、十分兴奋的俩人。</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>　　三人互相对视了一下，以近乎魔法的速度撤到了最近的小酒馆中。</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>　　———</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>　　这是一个看起来生意一般的小酒馆，在这下午的时间段，他们三人就是全部的顾客。</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>　　缇蒂丝把玩着酒杯，酒杯里盛着的是牛奶。她了解自己对蜜酒的承受度，然而今天她不想喝醉。</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>　　“别难过啦，小姑娘。无论你今天喝多少酒，都由范达尔买单。”希芙安慰道。</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>　　“我不难过啊。只是有点惊讶。”</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>　　“嗯？我以为你喜欢索尔？”范达尔疑惑道。</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>　　“是啊，我喜欢他。我从小就最喜欢他了。”</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>　　“那为什么看到他和别的女人在一起，你一点也不生气，也不难过？”希芙问道。</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>　　“这很令人难过吗？为什么？”</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>　　另外两位年纪稍长的神面面相觑了一会，才由范达尔开口说道：“不是令人难过。只是爱往往是和嫉妒结伴而行的。”</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>　　“小姑娘，我好像从没问过你，你喜欢索尔什么？”希芙问道。</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>　　“他帅啊！而且那么英勇！九界的坏人只要听到雷神之名就会瑟瑟发抖！他一锤子可以打飞十个巨人！我也好想像他一样……”</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>　　“等等，你不会是因为索尔才坚持要学剑术的吧？”希芙突然想到了什么。</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>　　“嗯……可以这么说吧。我想有一天能像你和三勇士一样与索尔殿下在战场并肩杀敌，保护阿斯加德。”</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>　　“哇哦，听起来我们的缇蒂丝是个索尔的超级崇拜者。”</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>　　“不对，阿尔瓦是崇拜索尔，艾瑞卡是崇拜索尔，托尔雅也崇拜索尔……我……我是喜欢他的！”</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>　　“那你有没有幻想过像今天的阿莫拉一样去……亲近他？”希芙接着问道。</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>　　女孩沉默了一小会，才红着脸支吾道：“这个……我没有想过……我怎么敢……？”</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>　　范达尔哈哈大笑了起来，伸手撸乱了女孩的头发，说道：“也罢。没关系，你还小。”</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>　　缇蒂丝有点不开心。又被当小孩子了！</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>　　———</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>　　由于出了索尔和阿莫拉的插曲，缇蒂丝、希芙和范达尔三人凑在酒馆里，一不小心就聊到了深夜，希芙和缇蒂丝原本的计划也泡了汤。</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>　　女孩们约好了另一天，便在闪电宫门口道了别。</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>　　从索尔和洛基的宫殿到自己住处的路线，缇蒂丝算是记下了。毕竟找到主宫殿比直接找到一个小房间要更容易一些。</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>　　不知道是不是因为夜色笼罩的缘故，这宫殿给缇蒂丝一种很奇怪的感觉。</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>　　她觉得自己身在庞大的野兽的体内。而野兽的心脏处，有一种奇异的声音有一种有规律的方式，在呼唤着她的名字。</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>　　是洛基的宫殿。当她接近了那扇门，那种不由自主的感觉就更加的强烈，仿佛有一只无形的手，在背后推着她。</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>　　不要啊这是洛基的屋子不能随便进去啊！缇蒂丝的理智对自己大喊。</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>　　但她的身体已经被另一股力量所接管，她想迈向别处，就会被这股力量拽回来。</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>　　她的手已经触碰到了门。门竟然没有上锁，而是虚掩着，门后透出了橙色的光。</p>
</div>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Chapter 7</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><div>
  <p>　　洛基被魔法锁链束缚住了。这不影响他快速地观察了周遭环境。</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>　　这个空间里一片黑暗，看不见边界，也没有任何光源，但是他就是能看到对方那该死的脸。</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>　　一定是个魔法空间。对方甚至很有可能没有实体，只是被困在这里的一道幽魂罢了。</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>　　“我原本以为你的手段会更新颖一些呢。”洛基身体遭受着疼痛折磨，嘴上却故作轻松道。</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>　　“噢，亲爱的，折磨自己真的毫无必要，你知道迟早我们还是会成为同一个人的。”老洛基伸出他苍老的手，捏住了年轻版本的自己的下巴，抬起了他布满了血痕的脸。“啧啧，这俊脸真是让我自己都羡慕呢。”</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>　　“那何不现在就动手呢？你在害怕什么？”洛基轻笑道。</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>　　“不需要和我来这一套，我会觉得你在掩盖内心的恐惧。”</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>　　洛基沉默须臾，神界最聪明的脑子迅速思考着。是有那么一个魔法，他想到，只要他一施展，索尔就能发现的魔法。</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>　　“够了。”洛基突然脸色一变，情绪激动了起来，“说真的，我已经受够你了。无论我做什么，都无法替你犯下的事赎罪，他们依然还是想着杀掉我，而你，这么多年来，就躲在这里，看着受挫的我哈哈大笑吗？”</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>　　“哈，所以说你一直知道我的存在？真是有趣极了。正直的洛基，听起来就像九界之间最大的笑话。”</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>　　洛基换上了恼怒的表情，奋力挣脱了魔法锁链的束缚，骂道：“你这个皱巴巴的老怪物。”然后一口气把各种攻击法术统统砸向另一个自己。</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>　　意料之中，没有一个法术能伤到对方分毫。那些火球冰箭全都穿过了他半透明的身体，仅仅在黑暗中激起一些光亮，就归于平静。</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>　　对方一挥手，轻易地将混在其中的咒语拦了下来，然后毫不留情地一挥权杖，将洛基举起来，狠狠地摔在了地上。</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>　　老洛基带着嘲讽的表情，说道：“不需要试着给仙宫发送信号了，没有人会相信你的。”</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>　　“自大的怪物。”洛基冷哼一声。</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>　　另一个洛基大笑了起来，“我们那所谓的父亲、好哥哥，是不是给过你被爱着的错觉？你看看是不是一旦有坏事发生，他们马上就开始怀疑你？”</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>　　“即使你就是我，我现在也毫不介意捅你几刀。”洛基一边呛回去，一边从无实体的地板上爬起来。在这过程中他注意到了一样不寻常的东西。</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>　　那是金苹果的灰烬。可能所有阿斯加德人都知道，金苹果如果被青春女神以外的人强行摘下，就会化为灰烬。</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>　　多年来收集的线索在这一刻串联了起来，那一瞬间洛基突然明白了对方想要做什么。他布满伤痕的年轻的脸上露出一个自信的笑容。</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>　　洛基总会有退路。新的的洛基有他旧的版本没有的东西。那就是朋友。</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>　　———</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>　　地球。纽约。格林威治村，布里克街117A号。</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>　　斯蒂芬·斯特兰奇很头疼。</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>　　洛基就是个令人头疼的家伙。他第一次出现在地球的结果恐怕全世界都看到了。</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>　　洛基第二次出现在地球，就带着至尊法师的头衔回来，然后把他踢出了家门。</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>　　“抱歉啦，斯特兰奇博士，这不是个人恩怨，只是我现在需要做一些重要的事情。”洛基关上圣所大门前，带着一脸欠揍的表情说道。</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>　　斯蒂芬·斯特兰奇气急败坏，但是一点办法都没有。毕竟洛基是以正当的手段拿到至尊法师头衔的。</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>　　没错，在长达两个月的时间里，守护地球的至尊法师就是洛基。他抢走了自己的工作，抢走了自己的家，甚至抢走了自己的好朋友——王。</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>　　——害得自己两个月里只能在纽约的一个三流宠物医院做一个无证上岗的兽医。</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>　　最后斯蒂芬·斯特兰奇还是夺回了属于他的一切。不幸中的万幸，这两个月期间，魔法世界竟然很不寻常地风平浪静。</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>　　让一个洛基这样不靠谱（甚至有点致命）的陌生人在自己家住了两个月，斯蒂芬回到圣所的第一件事就是用费尔里泉之水1——宇宙间最强力的魔法消毒剂——把屋子里里外外消毒了一遍。</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>　　然后他又花了半年的时间才彻底地确认了洛基没有利用圣所搞一些危险的企图：</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>　　他引以为傲的图书室。显然洛基曾经进去翻阅了一些书籍。只要洛基没有把他的书折角，博士并不反感分享知识。</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>　　展览室。东西一件也没少。洛基是不是还打扫了展柜上的灰尘？</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>　　圣所的地下秘室。门上的魔法封印安然无恙。</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>　　他的卧室。还好洛基没有睡在他床上。不过，神也需要睡觉吗？</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>　　厨房里，两人一狗正在谈论这件事。</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>　　“洛基对我做了这么过分的事，正常人都觉得我应该追去他家揍他一顿。”斯蒂芬对着王和他在做兽医时收养的小狗说道，“他确实令人头疼，但是我就是不怎么讨厌他。”</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>　　“汪汪汪（可能他就是一个天生迷人精吧）。”那只叫小蝙蝠的拉布拉多犬回应道。</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>　　“根据我和他相处两个月的经验，不得不说如果你不是知道洛基的本质的话，你一定会喜欢上这个家伙的。”王一边切菜说道。</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>　　“可惜，我总觉得事情不会那么简单。”斯蒂芬摸着他精心修剪的小胡子说道。</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>　　圣所有一个很大的厨房，厨房里有一个很大的冰箱。魔法生活看起来既炫酷又奇幻，其实法师们的口腹之欲与普通人相比并无区别。</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>　　斯蒂芬的手伤不仅让他拿不了手术刀，还让他无缘菜刀了。所以圣所中一直是王在掌管他们的饮食。（中餐万岁！）</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>　　在王严厉禁止了许多次以后，斯蒂芬不情愿地改掉了把魔物封禁在冰箱里的坏毛病。</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>　　“如果下次再让有打开冰箱拿土豆的时候，滚下一颗活的魔化蟾蜍眼珠在我面前炸掉这种事，咱以后就都叫外卖吧。”王威胁人的时候看起来也是一脸云淡风轻的样子，但斯蒂芬了解他的老友，这次他是说真的。</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>　　可惜了我特意定做的冰箱啊，明明放个巨魔尸体都足够的。但是与以后再也吃不到王做的美食相比，斯蒂芬还是懂得权衡轻重的。</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>　　这天半夜，斯蒂芬突然醒来。</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>　　就如每一次惊醒的夜晚一样，他套上一条运动短裤，光着脚走到厨房，想到冰箱取些牛奶。</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>　　斯蒂芬在厨房门口驻了足。厨房里传来一股不寻常的魔法能量。他谨慎地后退了几步，他的斗篷仿佛感知到了主人的心思，飘浮了过来。</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>　　斯蒂芬装备完整后，才挪动脚步，无声地潜入了厨房。令他没想到的是，那股能量波动居然是来自冰箱内部。</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>　　我不记得还有把什么奇怪的魔物遗留在冰箱里啊？不然王早就应该抱怨不停了。斯蒂芬想道。</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>　　他做好看到任何东西的心理准备，走到冰箱前，拉开了冰箱门——</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>　　——传送门？！冰箱里有个传送门？</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>　　传送门的另一端是斯蒂芬也没有见过的景象。那好像是一个装修类似欧洲古代宫廷风格的房间，但又有一种说不出的未来感。连博学的斯特兰奇医生都分辨不出这诡异的风格属于哪一个地区。</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>　　在他思索的一刹那，有个人影从传送门中闪现了。</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>　　那人影仿佛是被推出来的，咕噜一下滚到了斯蒂芬脚边。</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>　　下一刻，传送门就无声无息消失在了空气中。</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>　　电光火石之间，斯蒂芬就着冰箱内的灯光看清了那似乎是一个女孩的身影。他收回了攻击魔法，切成了防御模式。</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>　　“#%$&amp;……”那女孩嘟嘟囔囔地说了什么话，斯蒂芬没有听清。</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>　　“说明来意，你半夜出现在我家冰箱里想做什么？”</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>　　女孩抬头看见了他，不可置信地张望了一下这个厨房，又回头看了一眼冰箱内部，露出一个惊恐的表情，然后开口叽里呱啦地说了一串他从没听过的语言。</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>　　“真是麻烦。”斯蒂芬一边做了一个“你冷静”的手势（他真切地希望这个手势在对方来的地方也是同样的意思），一边对她施了一个翻译咒。</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>　　“……哇！这是魔法吗？你是个魔法师？”女孩看到他指尖飞出的像粉尘一样的咒术，像下雪一样落在她周身，瞬间忘了刚刚的害怕，兴奋地问道。</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>　　“只是一个简单的翻译咒。现在我们能交流了。”</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>　　“酷喔！你起来好厉害！我迷路了，你能帮我找到家吗？我的好朋友也是法师耶，你会不会认识他？他叫洛基，L-O-K……”</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>　　妈蛋。斯蒂芬看着这个喋喋不休的女孩想道，我就知道洛基不可能不动任何手脚！他在打我全纽约最酷的冰箱的主意！</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>　　“我跟他不熟！”斯蒂芬下意识地打断了任何会让人以为他和洛基是朋友的可能性。</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>　　“噢，那你能联系到他吗？法师之间应该都有类似乌鸦的通讯方式？魔法乌鸦什么的？”那女孩问道。</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>　　“什么乌鸦？”斯蒂芬疑惑道，哪有地球人会这样说的？难道……“等等，你是哪个星球来的？”</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>　　“我是阿斯加德人啊。这里不是阿斯加德吗？”</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>　　噢，真是棒极了，又一个索尔的神仙老乡。“这里是地球。或者用你们的话说，中庭。”</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>　　“什……什么？！我到中庭啦？！？”</p>
</div>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Chapter 8</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p></p><div>
  <p>　　一千五百岁的奥丁之子，自认为在感情方面已经不是几百岁的毛头小子了。</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>　　多年前，在人类的文明才尚见曙光的时候，他就降临人世，挥舞着锋利的仙宫战斧，带领着维京人同巨人作战。战斗结束后的日子里，这位受人类尊敬的天神大人会将无尽的长夜用在和半个村的女人们厮混上。</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>　　在此之前，他的名声早已在神界的酒馆女侍之间远播。神域之外的许多女巨人也对这位天神爱恨交加。</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>　　这位年轻的神他心如明镜，那些女人同他在一起，或是为了获得荣誉，或是为了满足原始的欲望。</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>　　幸运的是，繁衍后代一事对于神族是能够由意志操控的。不然索尔可能就会在过早的年龄遭遇作为父亲的责任，这点恐怕连众神之父都会头疼。</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>　　从任何方面来看，奥丁对神之子教育都十分严格。呵护弱小生物与得体地对待女性的思想铭刻在索尔的品格之中，但在漫长的成长岁月中，没有一人教会索尔什么是恋爱。</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>　　直到他遇见了简·福斯特。</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>　　这个中庭女人，虽不如他之前的任何一个女人强壮，但她坚毅的性格和聪慧的头脑比任何仙宫佳酿都还要令他沉醉。</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>　　那也是索尔也第一次感受到被爱情灼得心中发痒的滋味。</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>　　可惜爱情依然不是世间一切问题的解决办法。这是在他们的关系经历了无数次的痛苦纠缠后，索尔才学会的道理。</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>　　索尔是天神，也是众神的王者。然而简从没有想过做任何人的皇后。简·福斯是自己的女王。</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>　　这一对从前的恋人开诚布公地互相祝福，并且道了别。索尔坐在咖啡店内，看着推开门离去的简·福斯特，心中颇有惋惜，但更多的是轻松。</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>　　再之后，他回到了离开很多年的家。</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>　　对于神族来说，这一点时间不过是沧海一粟，还不足以改变什么。仙宫美景千年如一日，人民依然喜爱冒险，每日酒馆都人满为患，嘈杂喧嚣，蜜酒流进每个人的胃里，传奇的故事被编进吟游诗人的歌里传唱。</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>　　但与他离去之时相比，并非所有东西都一尘不变。除去那些熟悉的面孔，索尔很难不注意到了一个充满活力的身影：缇蒂丝，苹果园的女孩。连索尔自己也说不清，他上次见到她的时候，她是什么样子的。</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>　　神的生命太过于漫长，谁也说不清楚神域的孩子们需要多久才能长大。比如洛基，从当初那个小男孩变成现在这个俊美青年，仿佛就是一夜之间的事罢了。</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>　　回到仙宫的第一天，索尔意外地在厨房遇见了那个女孩。她的身材纤细苗条，简直不太像神域人。她的脸线条流畅，五官看起来没有任何攻击性，令人很愿意将目光在上面停留。</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>　　她总带着好奇而有些胆小表情看着这个世界，当她感到放松的时候，就会露出孩子气的表情。噢，当少女的目光看着他的时候，他男人的直觉就可以轻易地捕捉到那其中闪亮的东西，他很清楚那代表了什么。</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>　　索尔努力让自己不要多想。这个年纪的少女都像是春天，她们的那点小情绪就像开得正艳的花的香气一样飘散在空气中，就等待着蝴蝶和蜜蜂的到来。</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>　　医神埃尔那天对他揭露的那个事实，更是点燃了索尔对女孩的好奇心之火：缇蒂丝并不是百分百的阿斯加德人。</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>　　阿斯加德并不排外，但其居民血统的纯正性在一定程度上足以证明他们与外界沟通缺乏。追溯其漫长的历史，定居于阿斯加德的外族人确实屈指可数。</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>　　缇蒂丝的父母，布拉吉与伊敦恩，都来自于创世伊始便存在的古老而显赫的家族。神域所有人共同见证了俩人矢志不渝的爱情。而且他们的女儿的样貌也完美地结合了两人的特点，所以根本不存在任何家族丑闻的可能性。</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>　　索尔对神秘学与魔法学方面的知识少得可怜，他只能根据经验做出猜测：她也许接触过什么不为人知的力量，被其改变了身体状况，使得居心叵测之人想把她抓走作为实验对象。</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>　　这种事情，说实话，在中庭好像还是挺常见的。</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>　　例如，他的工作伙伴班纳博士、复仇者新成员马西莫夫兄妹以及托尼的妹妹奥罗拉。1</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>　　———</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>　　那天本应是由索尔护送缇蒂丝回到闪电宫去的。由于与埃尔谈话，他迟来一步。</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>　　索尔在走廊上挺住脚步。他远远地就看到了花园里缇蒂丝、希芙以及范达尔。三人不知道在说什么，少女正快乐地笑着，她愉悦而天真的神情有着她不自知的感染力。</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>　　“你看上那个女孩了？”一个诱惑而磁性的声音在背后响起。</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>　　索尔回头，看见来人是魅惑女巫阿莫拉。</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>　　她自然地走到了索尔身边，靠得有些太近，但没有引起他的反感。</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>　　索尔了解阿莫拉，知道她如何享受征服男人的快感。即使是在民风开放的阿斯加德，她也因行径大胆而闻名。在索尔刚刚启蒙的年纪，这个美丽的尤物就向他发出了试探。那时索尔刚刚品尝过禁果的甜美，他没有理由拒绝一个这样动人的邀请。</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>　　“你说什么呢，她只是个小姑娘。”索尔挑了挑眉。</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>　　“刚成熟的果子，自然有它的甜美，不是吗？”她的手已经贴上了他的脸，同时拉近了两人之间距离。</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>　　索尔注意到远处的笑闹声悄然消失了。他扫了一眼花园，发现他们正停下来看着自己，他的身体不由得一僵。</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>　　“你在害羞吗？神威雷神居然也会害羞吗？”女人在他耳边低语道，她香甜温热气息在他的脸颊上抚过，让他不自觉地颤抖了一下。</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>　　害羞？这个感情对于索尔恐怕是全然陌生的体验。他只是想到那女孩正在看着自己与阿莫拉的亲密举动，就感到有一些不自在。</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>　　仿佛为了掩盖什么情绪似的，他伸手搂住面前的女性身体，把自己身体的重量狠狠地压在对方身上，报复似的咬住了对方的双唇。</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>　　女人的呼吸变得沉重了起来，熟练的技巧很快令她重新掌握了主动权。正当她探索的手正要更加深入时，索尔的心底突然涌上一种烦躁感，他温和地止住了她，不着痕迹地拉开了两人的距离。</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>　　“啧啧。索尔，你变无趣了。”女巫并没有露出太多失望的表情。</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>　　是吗？只是经历过简·福斯特的爱情洗礼后，索尔再也无法想象从前那种为性而性的荒唐，仿佛是另一场战斗。</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>　　那不应该是这样的。</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>　　———</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>　　索尔在老约布莱恩的酒馆中醒来，这时候天色还未明，周围横七竖八地躺着一些醉汉，他很快就辨认出其中有和自己一起来的霍根，但沃斯塔格已经不见踪影。</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>　　他叫醒好友，谨慎地跨过那些沉睡不醒的身躯，一手扶着因宿醉而疼痛的头，另一手推开了酒馆大门。</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>　　今天他必须去拜访那位借住在自己家的客人了。他理应昨晚就去的。但在出了花园中小插曲以后，他竟觉得有些难以保持自然的状态站在她面前与她谈话。</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>　　索尔为自己的失礼感到有些懊恼。我到底在想什么？只不过在人们面前亲了阿莫拉，有什么好羞耻的？</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>　　他迎着清晨的阳光走进了自己的宫殿。</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>　　索尔不了解缇蒂丝的生活习惯，他只能先去寻找负责生活起居的宫内侍从，询问客人是否已经起床。</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>　　没想到他得到的答案是“不知道”。他派遣了一位女侍者去打探情况，自己先回屋洗漱更衣。</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>　　索尔收起了铠甲，换上了一套干净的常服，将齐肩的金色长发用缎带扎起。</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>　　他打开柜子，取出一个像魔药一样的精致小瓶子，水晶的瓶身里装着透明的液体。这是索尔回家之前特意去买了许多中庭产品，这是其中之一。</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>　　—</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>　　索尔的中庭人好友托尼·史塔克有许多这样的瓶瓶罐罐。</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>　　索尔观察到，当托尼要去约会或是见重要人物之时，他就会喷上这种芳香的液体再出门。</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>　　他对中庭人的行为习俗一直秉承着不懂就问的原则：“托尼，这是什么仪式吗？”</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>　　“说是仪式太夸张了。选对的香水可以更凸显你的个人魅力，你要见的人也会感受到你的尊重的。”托尼答道。</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>　　索尔那时还在和简约会。于是索尔去见女朋友之前，托尼选了一款适合他的香水让他试一试。</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>　　最后的结果是索尔也决定买一瓶，因为那天简见到他后果然看起来很惊喜，夸赞了他好几次。</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>　　—</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>　　这时，那位他先前派遣去的侍女慌张地跑了进来。“缇蒂丝女士并不在房间内，屋内所有东西都没有动过，恐怕昨夜没有回来。但守卫却说昨晚在宫殿门口看见她了。”</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>　　不想的预感笼罩上索尔心头，他奔向缇蒂丝的房间，正如侍女所说，显然床上一点也没有睡过的痕迹。</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>　　他顾不上现在还早，转头就奔去了范达尔家，把好友从床上拎了出来。</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>　　“什么？你说缇欧没有回去？昨晚明明是我和希芙一起把她送到门口的。都怪我，对不起，我以为她已经认清楚路了。”范达尔听说缇蒂丝不见的消息，也一个激灵，瞬间清醒了。</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>　　索尔并不想在这个时候去责怪自己的好友，这对状况一点帮助也没有。</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>　　“穿上衣服，我们现在得去拜访一下海姆达尔。”</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>　　———</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>　　全视之厅内2，金色眼睛的神域守门人目视着远方，好几分钟内，索尔和范达尔只听见厅内来自群星运行的轰鸣之声。</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>　　突然，海姆达尔的眼睛稍稍一暗，他冷静地转头对二人说道：“我看不到她。但是我看到了苹果园的异象，金苹果树正在一棵棵枯死。这可能不是什么好迹象。”</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Chapter 9</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p></p><div>
  <p>　　缇蒂丝任由身体陷入圣所客厅的沙发之中，手中捧着印有哥伦比亚大学校徽的白色马克杯，杯中浅棕色的液体冒出丝丝热气。</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>　　透过水雾，缇蒂丝悄悄地观察着那两位人类男性。</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>　　坐在左边的，便是她掉出传送门后看见的那个人。他体型削瘦，头发打理得几乎完美，胡须的形状看似有些滑稽，但意外地适合他看起来过于精明的脸庞。他脖子上挂着一块造型古朴神秘的护符，身披一件红色披风。看来和索尔有着相近的品味。</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>　　斯蒂芬·斯特兰奇，至尊法师，地球的守护者。他如是自我介绍。</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>　　他也介绍了坐在右边的那一位。“这是王。”</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>　　“只是’王’吗？”而您好像有好几个不起的头衔。缇蒂丝咽下了后半句。</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>　　“只是’王’。”那个名为王的人点点头。</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>　　他比斯蒂芬块头大一些，剃去了头发，身着暗色的衣袍，坐在背光的地方，表情看起来很严肃，给人一种不好惹的印象。</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>　　哇哦。缇蒂丝假装镇定地喝了一口茶。母亲以前说过人类不比阿萨神族，他们的生命短暂而脆弱，作为一个神要竭尽所能地帮助他们。可是这两个人散发出的气场，哪有一点点弱小的样子。</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>　　“前两天你说的想招个学徒来帮你整理图书和打扫仓库的时候，我都没当真。没想到你真找了？”王转过头对着斯蒂芬说。</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>　　“不，只是个迷路的神。那对神兄弟的老乡。”</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>　　王仔细端详了这个女孩。她长相看起来和普通美国青少年没什么区别，但不属于这个世界的气质太明显了。而且……应该不是他的错觉，她安静地坐在沙发上，周身散发着不寻常的魔法能量波动。</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>　　那是一个隐匿咒，在古早的魔法世界里，许多不法分子用它来藏匿行踪，逃避追捕。这个咒早已被现代的法师弃用了，因为这个咒造成的能量波动肉眼看来实在太过于明显，仿佛是要昭告所有人“我正在被追捕”一样。</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>　　“嗯，又一个阿斯加德人。”王漫不经心地说道。</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>　　又？看来他们果然认识索尔或者洛基吗？缇蒂丝想。“给你们添麻烦真的很抱歉，可是我也搞不清发生了什么。”</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>　　“你说看见了洛基的屋子里有奇怪的光亮，前去查看结果就来到了这里？”</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>　　“我知道这听起来很不可思议，但确实是这样的。”</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>　　“对我来说没有什么不可思议的事，毕竟我是一个姓’奇怪（Strange）’的魔法师。”斯蒂芬看见女孩眨了眨眼，显然没有明白这个梗。</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>　　“好吧，别在意这个。”斯蒂芬接着说，“那洛基在哪呢？”</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>　　“我不知道……”</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>　　“让我猜猜，如果我没记错的话，洛基是神域的王子不是吗？你能进入他的住所，应该不是什么普通神吧？”</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>　　“我不是什么重要的人物。只是洛基是我的朋友……至少我是这么认为的。”缇蒂丝不安地说。</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>　　王看着她把杯子放下又拿起，不断地调整坐姿，明显在纠结什么。</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>　　“小姑娘，如果你不把知道的事情都如实告诉我们，我们也没办法帮你。”王说道。</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>　　没想到一下就被看穿了。缇蒂丝身体僵了僵，还是开口了：“洛基最近变得很奇怪。就前些天，他竟然引霜巨人进阿斯加德城，造成了很大破坏，把我也打伤了。”</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>　　“这种事像是我认识的那个洛基做得出来的。”斯蒂芬说道。</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>　　“毫无疑问。“王表示赞同。</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>　　为什么他们也觉得洛基是坏人？“可洛基以前不是这样的。”</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>　　“不瞒你说，洛基之前闯进这里，把我赶了出去，当了两个月至尊法师。说实话，我不相信他任何手脚也没做。”</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>　　“他来过这里？”缇蒂丝惊讶道。</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>　　“是的。所以我有理由认为这个传送门是他自己设的。他是一位出色的法师，想闯入他的住所可没有那么容易。由于未知的目的，洛基在他家和这里之间建立了连接，把你扔了过来。”</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>　　“会不会那只是一个意外？或许是他想自己来，却意外地把我传送了过来？”</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>　　“那是一个精准的定向传送门。是加入了你的所属之物创造的符咒。总之，那个传送门只有你能通过。”</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>　　“那我能从这边回去吗？”</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>　　“不能，它是单向的，一旦你通过，它就会消失，好像从没出现过一样。”</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>　　缇蒂丝有些沮丧，不过一瞬间又向想到了什么似的振奋了起来：“彩虹桥有一位守卫者，他叫海姆达尔，能够看见九界中的一切东西。他一定能看见我在这里。”</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>　　斯蒂芬和王对视了一下，两位法师立即就想到了一块去。难怪她被下了这种咒，看来洛基已经预见到了任何可能性。</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>　　斯蒂芬说道：“如果他真的能看见你，他们早该在这里了。”</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>　　“海姆达尔怎么可能看不见我……？不过您说得也很有道理，这是怎么回事？”</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>　　“你周身的魔法能量，我不知道你是否能看到它。这是一个隐匿咒。被下了这个咒的人是不可被追踪的，相当于你在这世界上消失了。”王解释道。</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>　　“显然洛基不想你被找到，他考虑得很周全。这个魔咒只能由他自己解开，我无能为力。”斯蒂芬耸了耸肩。</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>　　“消失了？”缇蒂丝担忧了起来。我就这样在闪电宫凭空消失了，索尔他们会很着急吧？“法师先生能开一个新的传送门到阿斯加德吗？”</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>　　“跨界开传送门本身就是违反宇宙规则的。更何况神域是上界，中庭是下界，由上界自下界传送尚有可能，由下界去往上界无异于是自寻死路。”</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>　　这一下好像所有的路都被堵死了。缇蒂丝焦虑地站起身，来回踱步。</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>　　还有最后一个希望！</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>　　“如果能找到我父母亲，他们一定会有办法的！他们很久之前就来到中庭定居了。”</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>　　“那他们在美国吗？”</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>　　“我……我不知道。我已经一百多年没见到他们了。”</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>　　斯蒂芬叹了口气。“那我们就把重点放在找你父母上吧。想要找两个隐居在人间百年之久的神，虽然不容易，但不是不可能。”</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>　　“真是十分抱歉。”缇蒂丝内心有些崩溃。我真的应该学魔法的。现在可好，非但没有帮助到任何中庭人，反而不得不求助于他们了。</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>　　“不需要这么说，这就是我的工作。而且你不是我捡到的第一个迷路的异界生物了，也不是最麻烦的一个。”斯蒂芬说道。</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>　　“有任何能让我帮上忙的事，请一定告诉我。”</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>　　王站起身，“我去收拾一下客房。”</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>　　斯蒂芬撇了他一眼。这个家伙又懂了是吗？</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>　　“房客守则：第一不要随便动冰箱，那是王的领域；第二不要进地下室，你不会喜欢里面的东西的。图书室二十四小时开放，就这些。”</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>　　我已经不在阿斯加德了。缇蒂丝心想。几天之内两次遭遇了这种无家可归的困境，这大概是命运女神的玩笑？</p>
</div>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Chapter 10</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p></p><div>
  <p>　　尤佳今天本不应该值晚班的。</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>　　另一个厨娘在她走之前叫住了她，求她帮忙顶个班。</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>　　“拜托了，我有个非常非常非常重要的约会。”那个名为丹妮卡的厨娘拽着尤佳的袖子，用恳求的眼神看着她，“事成之后我请你去托瓦的烤物店吃个痛快。”</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>　　尤佳在拒绝别人这件事上非常生涩，这点和她哥哥非常相像。她才犹豫了一会，这个间隙对方就一把抱住她，当她同意了。</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>　　“谢谢你，我就知道你最好啦！”</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>　　尤佳就愣着看她飞快地离开了厨房，她的声音仿佛还留在空气中。</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>　　丹妮卡这妞真是，如果她今天没成功泡到那位耍到的大叔男的话，看我怎么收拾她。她叹了口气。</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>　　也都怪最近她总有些心神不宁，昨天还挨了厨师长一顿骂。不过幸好工作上没有出什么差错，不然她绝不原谅自己。</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>　　她无奈地回到岗位上。仙宫用餐一般都很准时，晚餐时间过后就鲜少有需要再开伙了，但仍需要有人在厨房值班，以免哪位贵族半夜突然想吃个宵夜之类的。</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>　　厨房里只剩下了她一人。她常常是留到最后才走的那个人。但今天不一样，她对这突如其来的值班毫无准备，甚至也没有带上本书来陪她熬过这漫长的夜。</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>　　尤佳只能默默地玩起了那些她放在厨房中的调料。</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>　　这一叠像枯黄的落叶一样的东西，是桂叶，洛基从中庭带回来的。</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>　　这一堆黑色小颗粒，是黑胡椒，洛基从中庭带回来的。</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>　　这一瓶深色的液体，是酱油，洛基从中庭带回来的。</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>　　尤佳并不从一开始就喜欢她的工作。开始的时候，她只是需要工作，而仙宫在招厨娘，她就来了，于是就这么干了几十年。</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>　　后来改变了她的态度的不是厨师长，而是洛基。他让她知道，食物可以成为艺术品，可以成为一种享受，而不是单单用来消灭饥饿感的。</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>　　那次也是一个夜晚，与今晚很像。尤佳本想值个轻松班，然而二王子来了。</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>　　洛基踏着夜色进了厨房，找了个地方坐下，就让她弄点吃的。</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>　　这是她第一次和洛基直接接触。尤佳有所听闻，这位王子可是比较不好相处的那位，最好不要惹他不开心。</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>　　她忙活起来，很快给他端上了烤土豆块、烤羊肉切片和蜜酒。</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>　　洛基的目光只在面前的食物上停留了一小会，他看向女孩，挑了挑眉。“你叫什么名字？”</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>　　完了，难道是王子殿下不满意，要去和厨师长告状让她滚蛋吗？</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>　　“对不起，您不喜欢的话我可以重做，请您不要告诉厨师长，求您了。”</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>　　“你别害怕，我只是在问你名字。”</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>　　“尤迪丝。他们都叫我尤佳。”</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>　　“很好，很好。尤佳。你想学真正的料理吗？”</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>　　？！</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>　　这倒是尤佳没有预料到的。</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>　　一声器皿落地的声响，吓了她一大跳，把她拉回了现实。尤佳低头一看，是辣椒粉罐滚落到了地上，红色的粉末洒了出来。</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>　　尤佳急急忙忙地寻工具把地板打扫干净，却被扬起的粉末呛得直咳嗽。</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>　　好可惜啊，就剩下这么一点了，还撒了一半。她心中一阵难受。洛基什么时候才会回来？或者，他还会回来吗？</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>　　柴火在火炉中燃烧的小噪声，在安静的厨房中好像催眠乐曲一般，尤佳不知不觉就睡着了。</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>　　她做了个梦。梦见了缇蒂丝。尤佳梦到她在苹果园里奔跑着，渐渐地变成了其中的一棵树。</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>　　尤佳突然惊醒。她想起了昨天缇欧出院，本应该去拜访她的。结果临时发生了这种事。</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>　　下次不能再这么心软了！</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>　　她看了看时间，已经快天亮了。今天一定要请假去看缇欧。她心想。</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>　　不久之后，上早班的厨师们陆续来到厨房。尤佳帮着将早餐准备了，才向厨师长请了假回家。</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>　　尤佳路过市场区的时候，感觉有些不对劲。</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>　　仿佛有人在盯着她。</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>　　市场区如往常一样熙熙攘攘，她环视了四周，无论是店主还是顾客都在忙着自己的事。这种感觉是怎么来的？</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>　　是我太累了以至于出现幻觉了吧？尤佳只能这么想。</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>　　走到市场区边缘的时候，有个人拦住了她的去路。</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>　　“索尔殿下。”尤佳赶紧向来人行了个礼。</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>　　“尤迪丝女士（Lady Jordis），你不介意和我走一趟吧？”索尔的语气温和有礼，但尤佳却不知怎么地，觉得他好像不太高兴？</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>　　“好啊，正好我正要去找缇欧呢，她不是在闪电宫吗？”</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>　　“这就是问题，她不见了。”</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>　　“什么？！”</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>　　———</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>　　他们进了老约布莱恩酒馆。尤佳轻车熟路地和店员达尔打了招呼，要了蜜酒，举着酒杯溜到了大厅角落，选了对着门的座位坐了下来。</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>　　索尔也跟着坐了下来。面前的金色短发女孩看起来和缇蒂丝差不多大，她的眼角微微下垂，鼻梁宽而高挺，给人一种无畏而忧郁的矛盾感。</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>　　“缇欧不见了。我怀疑和洛基有关。”</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>　　尤佳一激动，哐当一下把酒杯砸在了桌上，然后才发现不太妥当，又迅速把杯子拿了起来。“洛基干嘛要绑走缇欧？”</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>　　“这也是我想知道的问题。所以，洛基现在在哪里？”</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>　　“您为什么认为我知道？”尤佳疑惑地问道。</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>　　“你和我弟弟在约会。”索尔直截了当地说道。</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>　　尤佳闻言，呛到了一口蜜酒，猛烈地咳嗽起来。她深呼吸了几下，让自己平静下来，才说道：“这……您是不是误会了什么？”</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>　　“像以前误会他和缇蒂丝那样吗？我可不觉得。当初我问他缇蒂丝是不是他女朋友的时候，他马上变得一只炸毛的猫似的。”索尔看着女孩惊慌的样子，继续说：“……可当我向他问起你，他只是笑了笑。”</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>　　“……是这样吗？？”尤佳说道，“难道他不是想到了我的糗样子才觉得好笑吗？”</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>　　嗯，看来那层窗户纸还没有被捅破。索尔想，弟弟你真逊，换成我早就得手了。</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>　　索尔继续说道：“他向你透露过什么吗？”</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>　　“我不记得，我真的不知道他在哪。”</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>　　“也许你知道，只是你没有察觉到你知道。”</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>　　“殿下，这话太难懂了。”</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>　　“他最近给你留下了什么东西吗？或者说了什么奇怪的话？”</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>　　“说真的，我很久没有见到他了。”说到这里，尤佳顿了一下。</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>　　“很久？那天在剧院，你应该是目击者之一。”</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>　　尤佳揉了揉疼痛的太阳穴。“不是穿上了洛基的衣服，就能变成洛基。您应该相信自己的弟弟。”</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>　　“我当然相信他。”索尔苦涩地说道，“尤迪丝，你和缇欧差不多大对吗？”</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>　　“是的，我只比缇欧长九年。”</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>　　“所以你不知道一些过去的事。”他顿了顿，“……这也好。”</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>　　尤佳皱起了眉头，她盯着对面那位看起来有些疲惫的天子骄子。他和他弟弟真的很不像。</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>　　“您好像在把洛基说成那种可悲的人，好像他接近我的原因是我对他的过去一无所知，不会对他他心生嫌隙一样。”</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>　　“对不起！我没有那个意思！”</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>　　“我不在意从前发生过什么。相信您也不会执着于那些过往的错误。如果您爱着您的弟弟，去听听他内心的声音。”</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>　　索尔沉默了一会，才缓缓说道：“说真的，我很高兴你洛基的女朋友是你。”</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>　　“我不是他的女朋友啦！……还不是……”尤佳满脸通红地抗议道，却越说越没有底气。</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>　　索尔无视掉她的抗议。“谢谢你的提醒。我现在得走了，有些地方还需要去调查。这酒我请。”</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>　　他站起身，补充道：“如果你想起什么有用信息，请一定要告诉我。”</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>　　“嘿。”尤佳叫住正要离去的索尔，冷静地说道：“拜托您一件事。请不要告诉我哥哥，你知道他多在乎别人的眼光。”</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>　　“我不会的。”索尔向她点了点头。</p>
</div>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Chapter 11</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p></p><div>
  <p>　　缇蒂丝在圣所对面的甜品店前驻足了许久，最终还是推门而入了。</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>　　听见门上的铃铛响起，柜台后的店员抬起了头。他穿着米色的制服，系着粉色的围裙，个子很高，看上去年龄不大，皮肤是阳光亲吻过的小麦色，五官呈黑白混血人种的特色，黑色的卷发被一丝不苟地梳向后脑，但有一小撮还是挣脱了发胶，稍稍耷拉在额头。</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>　　缇蒂丝已经见过雷霆之神的那双眼睛，照道理说应该不会再为其他的蓝眼睛惊叹。但这个年轻的中庭人拥有的一双夏天的海水般的眼睛，在他深肤色的脸上显出了妖异的美丽。</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>　　店员小哥（从他的胸卡上我们可以得知他名为康纳）看见缇蒂丝的一瞬间惊讶了一下，但他很有职业素养地控制住了自己的表情，及时地抛出了热情的问候。</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>　　拜托，康纳，纽约几乎每天都有漫展举行的，况且现在这座城市已经塞满了各种超能力者，早就不应该对任何奇异的打扮感到奇怪了吧？他提醒自己。</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>　　这是康纳第一次见到这个女孩。这一天是阴天，风很大，天气预报说有一场暴风雨随时会来临。店里没有客人，他拿了一本八卦杂志垫在原木色的餐巾纸下面，用圆珠笔在上面起草辞职信。这一刻，他还不知道这个穿着奇装异服的女孩会对他的生活产生什么影响。</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>　　他迅速站起身，扯出一个笑容，用练习过无数次的愉悦的声音问女孩想要点什么。</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>　　女孩看着冰柜中的蛋糕，犹豫了一会，才开口说了什么。</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>　　她说什么？我没听懂！康纳告诉自己不要慌，他挺起胸膛，制服上最佳店员特有的名牌闪闪发光。“不好意思，我没听清您说什么？”</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>　　女孩又说了一个超长句子，听起来不属于任何他接触过的语言。这一串听起来古老而生涩的话语让他有点发愣。</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>　　女孩盯着蛋糕，露出了忧伤的表情。</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>　　不行，赌上星级店员的荣耀，绝不能让客人失望而归！</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>　　这女孩是从街对面的大房子里出来的，那应该是斯特兰奇先生和王先生的客人吧？康纳想。</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>　　康纳叫女孩稍等一下，拿起电话，拨通了对面建筑的电话号码。</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>　　“啊，王先生吗？这是里科洛家甜点。我们店里现在有个女孩……啊好记您账上就可以吗？好的，谢谢，祝您日安。”</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>　　他将女孩所指的那块蛋糕放在白色的瓷盘里，然后他想了一想，又打了一杯冰水放在了餐盘上。</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>　　“祝您用餐愉快。”</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>　　———</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>　　讲真话，缇蒂丝没想到中庭生活会让人无所适从。因为除了斯蒂芬和王，没有其他中庭人听得懂她说的语言。</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>　　斯蒂芬·斯特兰奇是个大忙人，她鲜少看到他。缇蒂丝甚至不知道他是外出了，还是一直躲在圣所的某个神秘角落里做着他那些“法师的事”。</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>　　于是她只能每天带着那只叫小蝙蝠的老狗上街溜达一圈，然后回来将在街上看到的东西一一向王询问，直到这位从不在面上表露情感的先生也开始显得不耐烦了起来。</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>　　王也有他自己的问题。他的家人刚刚从香港移民到美国，他必须常常去看望七大姑八大姨，为他们跑跑腿，增进亚洲式的亲属关系。所以王建议她学英语，这样她所有想知道的、不想知道的东西都可以在互联网上获悉。</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>　　缇蒂丝认真地执行了王的建议。</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>　　她很快学会了使用——那个石板一样的东西——对，平板电脑。在犹如上瘾一般地在某视频网站浏览了三天以后，她就掌握了一些英语对话，毕竟现代英语对于阿斯加德人来说真的不是复杂的语言。</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>　　王没想到的是，这加深了缇蒂丝聊天的渴望。最后，王不得不抛出了绝招：“你想交朋友的话，去和对面的康纳聊天吧，他是个好孩子。甜点的账单我会寄给索尔的。”</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>　　学会中庭语言的一个好处就是，可以更加方便地买小蛋糕了。</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>　　缇蒂丝抱着iPad跑进了科洛家甜点。</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>　　“下午好，维克斯堡的康纳！”她知道这个点一定是康纳值班，而且店里应该没有客人。</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>　　“嗨，阿斯加德的缇蒂丝！今天想吃点什么？”</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>　　“老样子。”</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>　　“呃……抹茶橙子蛋糕已经没有了。”</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>　　“好吧，那我明天再来。”</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>　　“明天也没有抹茶橙子蛋糕。”</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>　　“明天也没有是什么意思？”</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>　　“boss决定更新菜单，把抹茶橙子蛋糕撤掉了。”他有点不忍心告诉女孩真相。</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>　　“凭什么是抹茶橙子蛋糕？”缇蒂丝替自己最喜欢的甜点愤愤不平。</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>　　“这……这是根据我们这上个月在脸书上投票的结果作出的决定。”抹茶橙子口味的蛋糕确实销量不佳，只有眼前的这个女孩把它当成了最爱。</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>　　“脸书？”</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>　　“对，你可以关注我们的主页。如果对这个决定有不满的话可以在上面告诉我们的boss。”</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>　　“快，把Wi-Fi密码给我。”</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>　　她鼓捣了半天，总算弄好了一个账号。</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>　　康纳掏出了手机，问了一句：“加个好友呗？”</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>　　缇蒂丝收到了提示，马上点了确认。</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>　　“哇，我是你的第一个好友！”康纳看着缇蒂丝的主页说道。</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>　　“什么？我们已经算朋友了吗？”缇蒂丝有点不好意思。</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>　　“呃，我是说脸书上的啦，社交网络上的好友和传统意义上的朋友不同，我的脸书加满了这辈子只见过一次面的人，而我最好的朋友自从我来纽约就和我失联了。”</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>　　“为什么不联系他了？用网络的话，你的信他几秒就能收到了。”</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>　　“是我的问题。虽然我没有真正融入纽约，它却改已经变了我。我已经习惯了24小时运营的地铁线路，周末免费的博物馆，还有花样繁多的街头艺人，在纽约你可以做任何人，更重要的是，你可以做你自己。你可以喜欢抹茶橙子蛋糕、菠萝披萨。我的那个南方小镇永远只有巧克力蛋糕，他们会把夏威夷披萨当成魔鬼的食物。”</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>　　“那你在这里没有别的好朋友吗？”</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>　　“纽约太忙碌了，没什么人有时间交朋友。”康纳耸了耸肩，“我一周只有一天的休息时间，基本上都在做家务中度过了。”</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>　　“每个人都需要朋友，康纳。”</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>　　“我知道。”把手机屏幕朝向缇蒂丝晃了晃，继续说道：“你看，至少我在网络上有许多朋友，虽然只和他们说过几次话，但我却能知道他们每天去干什么，吃了什么。”</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>　　“这才不是真正的朋友。那只是一串数据，他们可能甚至不是真的人。我之前看过新闻，有人在网络上假扮成另一个人以骗取金钱之类的。”</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>　　“你说得也是有道理……但是交朋友不像麦当劳点餐，你说’给我来个朋友’，过几分钟就会打包好一份放在你面前的。”他漫不经心地滑着屏幕。</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>　　缇蒂丝凑过来看康纳刷手机，被他的主页的意大利面照片吸引了。</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>　　“这是什么习俗吗？吃东西之前先拍个照？”</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>　　“算是吧，现在大家都这么做。你看你还没有动态，不如拍个蛋糕传上去吧？”</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>　　缇蒂丝根据康纳的指示，在脸书上贴了第一张照片。看着这个页面，她觉得很是兴奋。</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>　　“还有什么好玩的东西可以推荐给我吗？”</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>　　“呃，Twitter、Instagram还有Tumblr？”</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>　　缇蒂丝分别打开页面，把它们都注册了一遍。突然一个想法涌上她心头，索尔有社交账号吗？</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>　　她在搜索框中键入了Thor Odinson，网页很快就把结果呈现在了屏幕上。</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>　　出现的结果都是一些粉丝站点、神话科普与研究还有复仇者联盟的官方网站，但其中有一项引特别地起了她的注意。</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>　　那是一系列技艺高超、精美的图画。迥异的画风陈述的都是同一个主题——</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>　　“Thorki？好像是索尔和洛基的意思？咦……为什么中庭人觉得索尔和洛基是一对？”</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>　　康纳停下擦洗杯子的手，撇了一眼屏幕，“这是同人啦。”</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>　　“同人？”</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>　　“就是粉丝们的想象和创作，和现实一点关系也没有的。”</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>　　“噢……也就是说中庭人希望看到索尔和洛基在一起吗？”</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>　　“可以这么说……？至少是部分人希望？”</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>　　“有点意思。”缇蒂丝暗暗地按下了保存键。</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>　　缇蒂丝的脸书跳出了新的提示：您有一个新的好友请求。是一个头像为红色斗篷，叫Sorcerer Supreme的人发来的。</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>　　缇蒂丝不会猜不到这是谁，于是按了确认。对方马上就发了信息过来。</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>　　Sorcerer Supreme：麻烦你下来地下室一下。</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>　　Appleista：马上来！</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>　　缇蒂丝收起iPad，对着康纳说道：“斯特兰奇先生终于出现了，希望他没有遇到什么麻烦事。我得回去看看。”</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>　　“嗯……好的，下次再见喽。”康纳有些不舍得女孩走。只有她会听自己的碎碎念，而且他也很喜欢有她在店里的感觉。</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>　　女孩已经推开了大门，却又突然转过身来。“你还是需要一些真实的朋友。”</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>　　“嗯？”</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>　　“下次一起出来玩吧，交真正的朋友。”</p>
</div>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Chapter 12</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p></p><div>
  <p>　　<em>爱丽丝也紧跟着跳了进去，根本没考虑怎么再出来。</em></p>
</div><div>
  <hr/>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>　　阿格林姆是暗黑精灵军团里毫不起眼的一员。他加入这个军团的时间不短了，从来没有上过功勋榜，也没有受到过任何重视。甚至有一次被痞子巴罗捉弄，以至于被军团遗忘在了野外，他花了三天时间才徒步走回了城邦。</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>　　这都不要紧，反正也找不到更好的工作了，在军团里混到退伍年龄也不失为一个好选择。每天回家妈妈已经准备好了晚餐，没轮值的时候还可以去市场偷看一眼妹子，日子也还算不错。</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>　　事情往往就不会按你期望的方向发展。阿格林姆1450岁生日的那天，他跳着自创的舞步迈进休息室。前些天巴罗信誓旦旦地保证在他生日这天绝对不再欺负他了，说不定当晚还能办个派对什么的。</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>　　然而没有他期待的惊喜派对。相反的是，军营中弥漫着一股紧张压抑的气氛，人人都在讨论暗黑精灵之王马勒基斯从沉睡中苏醒了这件事。</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>　　不要啊。阿格林姆愣在原地好久。千年前的那场战争留下的阴影萦绕在斯瓦塔海姆每个黑暗精灵的心头，还未能散去。他虽未亲临那场战争，但父辈经历的恐惧和屈辱仿佛已经刻在了黑暗精灵的血脉之中，阿格林姆的父亲至今任然会在半夜被噩梦惊醒。</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>　　一瞬间，阿格林姆突然明白了自己宁愿浑噩度日的原因。所有的黑暗精灵都生活在表面的平静之下，而马勒基斯就是座活火山，没人知道他会什么时候爆发，带来战争和死亡，夺走他的一切。</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>　　现在，黑暗君主还是归来了。</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>　　马勒基斯苏醒后，不是去探望亲友，不是去饱餐一顿，他所做的第一件事就是召集军团，准备利用以太粒子，将宇宙变回黑暗年代。</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>　　难怪没人喜欢你，马勒基斯。</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>　　不知道是不是因为沉睡了几千年，让他的脑子不好使了，在黑暗军团入侵中庭的一战中，马勒基斯居然被一个破器械传送到了宇宙深处。</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>　　阿格林姆没有欢乐太久。因为人类的科技实在落后，马勒基斯的亲信们很快就想出了办法，把他弄了回来。</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>　　眼下他正在宫殿内大发雷霆。而阿格林姆又很倒霉地值班着。</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>　　“我们直击阿斯加德，打他们个措手不及！”</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>　　“您不会真的相信洛基提供的情报吧？”</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>　　“我不信他，但是可以利用他！作为一个骗子，想取得人的信任，一定会在假话中参杂真话来增加可信度。”</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>　　“可是洛基刚刚带了冰巨人突袭了阿斯加德，这正是他们最为戒备的时刻。”</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>　　“这就是我们可以利用的地方。”</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>　　“怎讲？”</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>　　“奥丁正在召集山巨人和矮人去阿斯加德加固防御工程……”</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>　　哦不。在背景里站岗的阿格林姆想道，快省省吧，我才不想回到什么暗黑纪元，我只想活下去，去他的暗黑纪元。</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>　　阿格林姆回家的路上，有人从夜色中跳了出来，拦住了他的去路，把他吓得哇哇大叫。</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>　　“闭嘴，傻子。”是巴罗的声音。</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>　　“我们都要死了！你也会死的，巴罗！”</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>　　“小声点，我知道。你以为我来干什么的？”</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>　　“不是来打我的吗？”</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>　　“去你的，我们都不是小孩子了好吗？我是来跟你谈反抗军的事情的。”</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>　　“反抗军？”</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>　　“我们花了很多年的时间想找出一个办法能彻底解决掉马勒基斯，但还是太迟了一点。所以我们只能走最差的一步棋了，求助那些阿斯加德人。”</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>　　“你没开玩笑吧？”</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>　　“你还记得那场传说中战役吗？相信我，索尔比他的祖父还强大。现在跟我来，我们制造了一个机器，能打破世界之树的壁障。”</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>　　巴罗带着阿格林姆沿着溪水走了很久，终于来到一个山洞口。山洞口还站着几名其他的黑暗精灵，阿格林姆认出了其中几个的面庞，有见过却不知道名字的军团战友，有脾气古怪的学院科学家，也有年长抠门的集市小贩。</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>　　他们把阿格林姆领到了一台黝黑巨大的机器面前，它以微不可闻的噪声运行着，隐约地散发着碧玉一样的光芒。</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>　　“还只是个原型机，但是我们没时间了。”</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>　　“你们要用那东西去仙宫找人帮忙？”</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>　　“不是我们，是你。”</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>　　“我？为什么是我？”</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>　　“因为你是个白痴。”巴罗没好气地说道：“如果有人能突然消失还不被人注意到的话，只有你了。”</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>　　阿格林姆在那一瞬间考虑了很多事情。还没有吃到的生日大餐，等待他回家的父母，喜欢的女孩子的面庞。</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>　　“我知道你在犹豫什么。但是如果我们不拼一把，你所想的那些东西都讲被马勒基斯毁掉，不复存在。”巴罗掏出了一份卷轴，塞进了阿格林姆的口袋。巴罗拍了拍他的肩，说道：“我们给你准备了一个生存手册，以防万一。”</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>　　“以防万一……”阿格林姆战战兢兢地坐下来，“这最好不是什么新的整人方法，巴罗。”</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>　　巴罗背过身，眼里有些水光。他按下了启动机器的按钮。</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>　　———</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>　　缇蒂丝抓着着古旧的扶手，缓缓地踩着楼梯吭叽摇晃的石块走向地下室。脚步声传向了深处，再被风推回耳边，听起来像是未知的野兽沉睡时发出的鼾响。</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>　　幸好头上装的是瓦数充足的冷色调照明灯，不然这样的场景对于一个神来说也有些瘆得慌。</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>　　终于，她感到了脚尖接触到了地下室干燥的水泥地板。“斯特兰奇博士？”她小心地出声询问，生怕惊醒了那（不存在的）生物一般。</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>　　只有风声和回声。她的面前是一条望不见底的长廊，两边是一间间并排的房间，不免令人想起监狱。</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>　　地下室里充满了不新鲜的空气，温度也比地面上要低一些，她觉得好像被捏住了鼻子一样地喘不过气来。</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>　　“斯特兰奇博士？”缇蒂丝又唤了一次斯蒂芬。</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>　　依旧没有人回应。</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>　　她拿出了iPad。</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>　　Appleista：博士，我在地下室了。</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>　　缇蒂丝看着那个发送状态慢慢地转着圈圈，然后变成了一个感叹号。这里根本没有信号。</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>　　她的注意力还停留在发着微弱光芒的屏幕上，她的耳朵突然播捉到了不寻常的声响。那像是冷烟花滋滋燃烧的声音。</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>　　地下室为什么会有风啊？她逆着风的方向走去，然后她发现了一个橘红色的传送门。</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>　　传送门那边有大树、有一片湖，但说不清是在哪。</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>　　突然看到有一个人影从传送门中探了出来，缇蒂丝差点尖叫出声。</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>　　“斯特兰奇博士！”</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>　　“来得正好，快过来。”</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>　　缇蒂丝踏进了那道门，发现自己已经置身在森林之中。</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>　　“这里是哪儿？您在这里做什么？”</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>　　“这里是哈里曼国家公园。我在这里蹲守一个异常魔法波动好几天了。”</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>　　“我在这能帮上什么忙吗？”</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>　　“我要主动出手，引出这股异动的来源。你来帮我一把。”</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>　　“您不应该让王来吗？我对魔法可能一无所知诶？”</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>　　“王今天去了他表妹的婚礼，这点程度的小工作没必要把他叫回来了。你可以的，相信我。”</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>　　缇蒂丝观察了一下四周，并没有发现有什么不对的地方。“我什么都没看到啊？我应该做一些什么？”</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>　　“魔法一直都存在，重要的是你愿不愿去看见它。你是神族，应该比人类容易做到，放心吧。现在，请抛下任何杂念，清空脑子……”</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>　　缇蒂丝盯着远处的一点，试着根据斯蒂芬说的做，然而几秒过后，她就猛烈地摇了摇头。</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>　　“嘿，博士，你知道当你说’不要想任何东西’的时候，这个想法就占据人脑海了吗？”</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>　　“多练习几次就好了。抛下你的视觉、你的听觉、你的味觉、你的触觉，用心去感受。”</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>　　缇蒂丝睁着眼睛，但感觉到面前的画面逐渐模糊，这个世界的色彩如陈旧的墙漆一般剥落，最后只剩下了黑白简笔画一般的线条。</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>　　“这……”缇蒂丝看向斯蒂芬。还好，他还是彩色立体的。</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>　　“你进来了吗？”</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>　　缇蒂丝不知道他指的是进哪里，“算是吧？”</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>　　“看到那团颜色了吗？”</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>　　缇蒂丝随着他的指示看去，发现已经变成活动的线条的流水之上，有一团流动的色彩方块。</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>　　斯蒂芬看着女孩逐渐崩坏的表情，明白她已经看到了。“哈，比我当初学得快多了。”</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>　　“那是什么？”</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>　　“是一扇被封上的门。”</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>　　“我们应该去打开一扇被封上的门吗？”缇蒂丝有点不确定。</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>　　“很不稳固的门。那边的东西打破这扇门只是时间的问题，不如我们先打开它要来得安全一些。”</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>　　也不无道理。缇蒂丝想。她跟着斯蒂芬淌进河中，流水的线条从自己的腿上滑过，她却没有感到一点阻力。</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>　　太神奇了。她的手轻抚着那团色彩，好像听到了从中传来的声音。是色彩的声音，好像它正在痛苦地叫喊着。</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>　　“别太沉浸在其中。就想象这是个铁门，我们要拉开它。”</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>　　缇蒂丝已经行动了起来。</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>　　不去在意它异常的表象的话，这确实是像一道沉重的铁门一样。她点手伸入了那团色彩，抓住了一个支点。它先是颤抖了一下，然后像坏掉的家用电器一样剧烈的震颤了起来。</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>　　当她开始感到作为支点的左腿后侧开始酸痛的时候，那团色彩终于出现了一条黑色的缝隙。</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>　　一秒之间，那条缝隙就突然发出了剧烈的声响，那团色彩裂成了两半，从中掉出来一个黑色的人影。</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>　　“我的天，这是……”缇蒂丝站稳脚跟，看向那个人影。“这是黑暗精灵？”</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>　　那个人影迅速爬起来，警惕的目光锁在了缇蒂丝脸上。“阿斯加德人？”</p>
</div>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. Chapter 13</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p></p><div>
  <p>　　索尔走出酒馆，看到一高一胖两个小孩坐在路边聊天，看样子是刚从学院放学。</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>　　“我真不敢相信你父亲要带你去华纳海姆游玩了！”胖小孩兴奋地嚷嚷道。</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>　　“没什么好高兴的。”高个的小孩似乎毫无兴致。</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>　　“你说什么呀，我可一直想去华纳海姆，据说华纳神族全都长得很好看，就像芙蕾雅一样！还有食物，比阿斯加德的要好上一百倍！更别说那里还有精灵游乐场……”</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>　　“那又怎么样，我只想和朋友们一起过生日，根本不想去什么华纳海姆。”</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>　　“你父亲也是关心你，希望让你开心呀。”</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>　　“如果他真的关心我，就应该问问我想要什么，这花不了两秒钟时间。”</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>　　话传到了索尔耳边，进了他心里。他有些迷迷糊糊的，不知怎么就走到了闪电宫门口。</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>　　“嗨，索尔。”突然有一个声音叫住了他。</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>　　索尔驻足，闻声望去，看见了一个意想不到的人。她身着浅绿色的长裙，黑色长发编成辫子搭在胸前，样子和他最后一次见到她没什么区别。</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>　　“缇欧？！你跑哪里去了？！”</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>　　“不不不，我不是缇蒂丝。”她连声否定。她飘到了索尔面前，他这才注意到她略微透明的身躯。</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>　　“你是鬼魂吗？”</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>　　“哈，可能吧，我是‘过去冬至节之魂’！”</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>　　索尔皱了皱眉头，显然不欣赏她的幽默感。</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>　　看见他的表情，她嘟了嘟嘴，说道：“好吧，一点也不好笑。其实我是一道魔咒。”</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>　　“为什么魔咒会长缇蒂丝的样子？”</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>　　“洛基把他痛苦的回忆储藏到了一道魔咒里面，然后赋予看守者——也就是我——他最好的朋友的形象，有什么问题吗？”她歪着头看他。</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>　　“你是洛基的回忆？那你知道他现在在哪里吗？”</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>　　“大笨蛋，都说了我是过去的回忆啦，我怎么会知道他现在在哪。”</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>　　“请你不要撒娇，感觉太奇怪了。”</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>　　“好啦。不过你想找线索的话，可以从洛基的回忆里入手啊。”</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>　　索尔沉思了一下。这算不算在窥探他弟弟的隐私？他向来是尊重洛基的。但现在似乎别无选择了。</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>　　“让我看看吧。”索尔说道。</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>　　“请跟我来。”她飘进了闪电宫，轻车熟路地来到了洛基的房门口。</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>　　索尔跟着她来到了门前，他推开了门，听见了自己的声音。</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>　　“洛基，你还好吗？”索尔看到过去的自己站在洛基的床边。</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>　　小洛基听到哥哥的声音，将被子拉过头顶，紧紧地攥住，一声不吭。</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>　　索尔拉了把凳子坐下，尽力用着温和的语气，又唤他了一遍：“洛基，你该起床了。像你这样的小伙子不应该这个点还赖在床上。”</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>　　小洛基的声音透过被子传出来，有些发涩：“我不想去学院！”</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>　　“洛基！我知道学院里教的东西对你来说太简单了，但是你得走出去，试着其他人相处。”</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>　　“不，我就是不想去！你别管我！”洛基尖叫道。</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>　　索尔叹了口气，说道：“好吧，那就不去，只要你开心就好。”</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>　　床上的小男孩一下把被子掀到了地上，跳了起来，抓起书桌上厚重的书卷，跑到门边，然后回头看了一眼还在床边一脸茫然的索尔，失望地说了一句：“算了。”</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>　　小洛基穿过现在的索尔的身体，跑了出去。</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>　　“我至今也没想明白这时候洛基在想什么。”索尔说道。</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>　　“因为你不知道出了这扇门以后发生了什么。快跟上去，从他的视角看一看？”那道魔咒提议道。</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>　　他们跟着回忆中的洛基到了学院。洛基进门的时候，热闹的厅堂突然安静下来，过了几秒后，才又恢复了喧闹。</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>　　洛基走到了座位上，他刚刚放下书册，边上的另一个孩子就被针扎了似的跳起来，带着他的东西跑到了另一个座位上。</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>　　洛基一副什么都没看见的样子，坐了下来。</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>　　教授上课的时候，洛基看上去十分漫不经心，双腿在座椅下晃荡着，目光四处飘荡。</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>　　教授每提出一个问题，洛基都会举手。而教授只是看了一眼洛基，点了另一个学生的名字。</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>　　这一次，教授解释了一个复杂的概念，抛出了问题。洛基还是坚定地举起了手，就像战士举着他的矛。</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>　　教授看了一圈，厅里只有洛基一个人举手。他来回踱了几步，目光扫过他最喜爱的几位学生。眼看他们低着头不说话，教授走向了另一个方向，开始讲下一个问题。</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>　　“难道洛基这么久以来都在过这种日子，他为什么没有跟我透露过？”索尔靠在柱子上看着这段回忆，感觉嘴里有些苦涩。</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>　　“你问过洛基他为什么不想出门吗？”</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>　　索尔感到喉咙堵了铅块一样地喘不过气，“没有。我以为只要他想要什么，就给他什么就可以了。”</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>　　教授宣布了下课的一瞬间，厅堂里的孩子们以最快的速度从四面八方的门涌了出去。</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>　　洛基慢慢地走在人群之后。前面的大部队在路口散去，只剩下一个黑发女孩站在路中央盯着他。</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>　　“这不公平。”女孩对洛基喊道。</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>　　“你说什么呢？”</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>　　“他们对你简直太过分了，你为什么不告诉你哥哥？”</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>　　“我不想让他对我失望，更不想让他对他的子民失望。”</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>　　“唉，你伤好多了吗？”小缇蒂丝抓起洛基的手臂，查看他的伤势。</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>　　洛基哎哟呻吟了一下。“我只是把痕迹遮盖住了，并不是真的好了。”</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>　　“对不起。”缇蒂丝赶紧把手藏回身后，“你那天在马莫拉河边有什么发现吗？”</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>　　“有一些，但没有任何帮助。”</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>　　“好吧，别放弃，有什么可以帮上忙的话一定要叫我！”缇蒂丝信誓旦旦地说道。</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>　　索尔停下了脚步，两个小孩叽叽喳喳地走远了。他问飘在一旁的魔咒：“洛基受伤了？你能告诉我发生了什么吗？”</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>　　“当然。我们得往回走几天。”</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>　　周围的街道像是一张废纸一样地被揉皱，扔到黑暗之中。另一副场景在他们眼前缓缓展开。</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>　　“这里是……”</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>　　“马莫拉河与Gopul河的汇流之处，通向瓦尔哈拉的道路。”</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>　　索尔看向了不远处的那座建筑。这座高楼显得与阿斯加德的建筑格格不入，尖尖的塔顶，黑灰色的外墙，好像没有光线能从那里逃出来。</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>　　他们所站立的地方，是一片古代法阵遗迹。非自然形状的巨石东倒西歪地散落在平原之上。</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>　　索尔听见了巨石之后传来了生物的声响，微弱但确切真实。他屏息靠近，绕过巨石，几个躺在地上的身影显示在他眼前。</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>　　那是几个粗野的阿斯加德人，正在呼呼大睡，手里还攥着残留麦酒的杯子，胡子上挂着烤肉的碎屑。</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>　　索尔记得这几个人，他们现在都已经因不同的罪名被关押在仙宫监狱了。为什么他们会出现在洛基的回忆中？</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>　　“该死！他们真没手下留情……”一旁的深坑里传来了哼哼唧唧的咒骂声。</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>　　他探过去一瞧，发现洛基躺在尘土里，脸上布满了伤痕，破碎的外套下恐怕还有更重的伤。</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>　　这一刻，索尔忘记了他身处于回忆之中，他顾不上这危险的高度，纵身跳下深坑。落地的那刹那，他感觉到了小腿承受的巨大压力，慌乱让他没有站稳，他几乎是用膝盖和手爬到了洛基身边。索尔伸出手想去触摸他，但手只是穿过了洛基的身体，就像在触摸风一样。</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>　　“对不起……我真的是个糟糕的兄长。”索尔任凭自己的身体陷入泥土之中，他立在绝望的洛基身边，好像化成了一尊雕像。</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>　　他陪着躺在地上的洛基，在这个坑里看了三个日出。终于，第三天的中午十分，洛基的右腿抽动了一下，然后颤栗传到了全身。洛基大叫一声，坐了起来，大口地吸着空气。</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>　　“洛基！喂！听得见吗！”这时从坑洞上方传来了女孩的声音。</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>　　“听见了。上面的人呢？还在那里吗？”洛基的声音有些嘶哑。</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>　　“我没看到有什么人啊？这里只有我。你在下面干什么呀？”</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>　　“我是不小心摔进来的。”洛基决定不告诉她实话。</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>　　“那你要怎么出来？你能把自己传送上来吗？像上次一样？”</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>　　“我实在没力气了。你有吃的吗？”</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>　　女孩低下头，在挎包里摸索了一番，掏出了一个东西，“有！这是妈妈给你准备的苹果。”</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>　　洛基这才松了一口气，“太好了，扔下来吧。”</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>　　话音刚落，三个泛着柔和光泽的苹果就咚咚咚地砸在了他脚边。洛基伸出手去触摸那尘沙无法沾染的果实，它们瞬间化为了金色的粉尘，融进了他的皮肤里。他身上严重的伤口以肉眼可见的速度迅速愈合了。</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>　　“我上去喽！”洛基喊了一声，这句话的尾音还留在空气中，人已经消失不见了。</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>　　索尔也挥起锤子飞了上去。然后他看到了缇蒂丝，她正一脸焦急地检查洛基的伤口。</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>　　“可急死我了，我找了你好几天了！我们快回去吧。”</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>　　“你先回去。”</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>　　“为什么？你还是要进那座城堡吗？”小缇蒂丝望着那暗得像是阴影本身的建筑黑色建筑，颤抖了一下。</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>　　“我必须去。这对你来说太危险了，我要你先回去。”</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>　　“可是……”</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>　　“谁才是全优生？你跟过来会拖我后腿。快走吧，如果我需要帮忙，你立刻就会知道的。”</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>　　女孩不满地跺了跺脚，说道：“好吧，那你这次要多加小心，不要再掉进大洞里了。”说完，她沿着原路回去了。</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>　　洛基也向那座城堡走去，他吃力地推开了那座黑色的大门，闪了进去，门立刻又轰隆隆地关上了。画面就这么定格在了这一刻。</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>　　索尔跟了上去，发现大门无论如何都无法打开。他着急地问有着缇蒂丝外形的人形符咒：“接下来呢？洛基去城堡里干什么了？”</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>　　她摇了摇头，说道：“他存储的记忆就到这里了。”</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>　　索尔观察了一下这扇大门，突然发现门上的钥匙孔上插着一根精致的玻璃钥匙，像是凭空出现的。</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>　　他将钥匙取下来的那一瞬间，天地就像一张毯子一样被翻了个，卷了起来。周围只剩下黑暗，还有那道人形符咒。</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>　　“看来你得到答案喽，恭喜。”</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>　　索尔看着那根玻璃钥匙，问道：“这是什么的答案？”</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>　　“你已经手握答案了，现在就去找问题吧！”她凑过来的时候，索尔闻到了水果糖的味道。她在他脸上印下了一个吻，“祝你好运喽，大个子。”</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>　　然后她也消失了。</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>　　索尔睁开眼睛。酒馆的硬木桌子硌得他发疼。对面的桌上还放着一个杯子，主人已经离去。他摊开手掌，玻璃钥匙躺在掌心，像冰块一样冰凉。</p>
</div>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. Chapter 14</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p></p><div>
  <p>　　Mjölnir在眼前像廉价的的大理石块一样碎成了粉末。索尔伸出手去，探入那团粉尘，虚无的触感让他明白，他真的失去了他战无不胜的武器。</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>　　与此同时他的身体正缓慢地坠向下方黑色的深渊，头顶悬崖处黑压压地围了一圈人，似乎正在叽叽喳喳地嘲笑他。这几秒的时间轴像是被无限地拉长了，这让他有了充足的时间思考：我到底是怎么落到这种境况里的？</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>　　———</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>　　三天前的中午。</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>　　索尔飞快地走在去格拉兹海姆大殿的路上，他敏锐地捕捉到了不寻常的气氛。金宫附近被清理过了，没有了平民在附近晃悠散步，守卫也增加了一倍，人人状态紧绷，像架在弦上不知该不该发的箭，一切都昭示了有要事发生。他仔细地回忆了一下，没有想起任何人和他提过这件事。</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>　　他走到大门口时，听到了从里面传来隆隆作响的脚步声，空气中有一种青草混合泥土的气息，索尔不是很喜欢这味道，这让他想起了从前总在城外伏击居民的山巨人。</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>　　从他有记忆起，这些山巨人就一直在骚扰阿斯加德城居民。奥丁曾经对敌人的作风多么铁血，人民也是有目共睹，但他唯独对山巨人的问题睁一只眼闭一只眼，这让年少时期的索尔十分想不明白。</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>　　他第一次拿起Mjölnir之后，立马就要去教训这些山巨人。那一天洛基靠在大殿的柱子上等他，见到兴冲冲往外走的索尔，便戏谑地问道：“你为什么不想想你父亲不去管他们的原因？”</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>　　“父亲年纪大了变得软弱了！而我，决不轻易放过他们！”</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>　　在他出手干涉以后，山巨人就渐渐地不再骚扰阿斯加德周边地区了。距他上一次和他们交手已经过去了百年之久，索尔都快不记得他曾经多么享受山巨人那庞大的身躯撞上他的锤子发出的巨响了。</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>　　但现在是怎么回事？索尔怀疑自己眼花了，他好像看见几位山巨人，抗着他们的石头武器，正穿过金宫长廊向自己走来。</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>　　“库古埃尔。”索尔认出了为首的那位，是山巨人的首领。</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>　　“索尔·奥丁森。”对方冷冷地回应。</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>　　“你来这干什么？”山巨人已经许多年没有胆量出现在阿斯加德城的地界上了，今天却敢大摇大摆地走在金宫里？索尔觉得有必要帮这些山巨人温习一下雷神之锤的力量了。</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>　　“注意你的语气，小子，可是你老爹求着我来的。”</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>　　“哈，这才刚刚中午，你就已经醉得脑子不清醒了吗？”</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>　　“你没有注意到自己闻起来更像一个醉鬼吗？”</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>　　索尔轻笑了一声。“喝醉的雷神也能轻易碾碎几个山巨人。”</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>　　对方果然被激怒了，挥起石斧就要向索尔砸来，被他的其他几位同伴七手八脚地拉住了。</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>　　“你们放开他，或者可以一起上。Mjölnir可是很怀念痛揍你们的感觉了呢。”索尔取下了他的战锤。</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>　　已经过去很多年了。奥丁希望索尔能成为一个合格的王位继承人，这意味着他不能再冲动行事。他见到山巨人的这一瞬间，年少时期酣畅淋漓、无所顾忌的战斗的痛快感又重新注满了他的全身。</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>　　一旁的守卫看着眼神中交织着愤怒与兴奋的大王子，握紧了武器，不敢轻易插手。</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>　　“吾儿，不可无礼。他们确实是我邀请来的。”奥丁及时出现，阻止了这场差点在金宫门口发生的闹剧。</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>　　“父亲！？”索尔现在急需一个合理的解释。</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>　　“稍后我再和你细说，你到南城墙边上等我。”</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>　　南城墙边上已经被封锁了起来，空地上堆满了各种材料。奥丁已经在墙角下等他了。</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>　　“父亲，您想让山巨人来修城墙？”索尔看到这个场面，已经猜到了大概。</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>　　“山巨人是最好的建筑工人。库古埃尔保证，只要给他们七个日出的时间，世间就再也没有生物能破开阿斯加德城的防御。”</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>　　“您难道忘了山巨人以前是如何与阿斯加德作对的吗？”</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>　　“这正好是一个我们与山巨人重归于好的机会。”</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>　　“我没有办法接受向山巨人示弱这种事。”</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>　　“你别忘了，你边上的这城墙，原本就是山巨人建造的。”</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>　　“宫廷工匠也能做到。”</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>　　“你心里其实明白，他们做不到，否则前些天的袭击根本不会发生。是时候放下无谓的仇恨与偏见了，阿斯加德需要朋友，而不是敌人。”</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>　　“我不相信他们是真心的。相信我，我们根本无法与山巨人和平共处。”</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>　　奥丁沉默了一会儿，才说道：“你让我想起洛基了。”</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>　　———</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>　　夜晚。索尔躺在床上，无法入睡。</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>　　他睁眼时，山巨人的诡计就占据了他的脑海。分明还没有到走投无路的程度，为什么父亲要做出的样的决定？</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>　　他闭上眼，洛基被阿斯加德人殴打，浑身是伤地躺在坑底的样子就像火一样灼烧着他的良知。</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>　　他坐起身，唤来值夜的侍从，命他取来蜂蜜酒。不多时，一位男侍从就用端着托盘进来了。</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>　　冰凉的酒液流入胃中，转化成了微微的灼烧感，令他放松了不少。索尔从挂在衣架上的外套中取出了那把钥匙，他就着暖色的灯火，将这晶莹剔透的钥匙翻来覆去地查看。这一次他注意到了上面镌刻着的魔法符文，他好像在哪里见过它？</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>　　“你在干嘛呢？”索尔问跪坐在墙角的洛基。</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>　　“我在做一个盒子，用来装我的秘密。”</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>　　“你要拿一个透明的盒子装秘密？所有人都能看到里面的东西。”索尔指着那个刻着魔法符文的盒子说道。</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>　　“没人对我的秘密感兴趣。除了你，哥哥。”洛基跑到桌边，扯了一张纸，在上面写道“索尔不许看”，然后贴到了盒子上。</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>　　“可我还是能看得到。”</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>　　“反正我已经警告过了。”</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>　　索尔看着故意背对着他的洛基，问道：“你是不是有什么事情想告诉我？”</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>　　“为什么这么说？”洛基停下手里的活，转过来看着索尔。</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>　　“猜猜是谁这几天晚上都没有回来睡觉？”</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>　　“你怎么知……”洛基露出了惊讶的表情，一秒后就恢复了冷淡的样子，“当然了，哈尔嘉那个女人。这已经发生过多少次了？跟我发誓要保守秘密，转头就卖了我来讨好你。我不想要她当我的侍女了。”</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>　　“洛基，你说话总是这么夸张，这才是第二次。你可想好了，把她换走的话，我们就找不到能忍受你那堆奇怪的要求的人了。”</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>　　洛基噤声了，他低下头继续鼓捣那个盒子。</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>　　索尔盘腿坐下来，和洛基肩并肩，“你的夜间小冒险有什么收获吗？巨魔巢穴？瀑布后的秘密山洞？”</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>　　“好吧，告诉你也无妨。你记得上一次黑暗精灵入侵的时候你带着简逃出去的那个缺口吗？”</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>　　“记得，父王已经差人把它堵上了。”</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>　　“我觉得阿斯加德还有很多这样的缺口。”</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>　　“放心，他们已经花了很长时间检查，以确保万无一失。”</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>　　“他们还不够认真。”</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>　　“你应该对皇家工匠有点信心。”</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>　　“对阿尔沃有信心？他的儿子娶了一位黑暗精灵女人，如果我是父王我就不会相信他。”</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>　　“洛基……”索尔看着他绿色的眼睛，“我知道你是个聪明人，聪明人总会怀疑一切。但父王作为领导众神之王，他必须要给予他人信任，才能换来忠诚。”</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>　　但与山巨人谈忠诚？这是不存在的。山巨人根本还没有演化出这样的道德概念。</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>　　———</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>　　索尔睁开眼，发现天已经亮了。前一天夜里喝醉后涌现的过多思考让他的太阳穴隐隐痛着。他跃下床铺，随手披上了件外套，去了洛基的房间。</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>　　洛基的房间依然安静漆黑。他只有在下午太阳下山之前的一小时才会命人拉开窗帘。屋内常年点着灯，空气中有一种特别的味道，舒缓了他的头疼，那是洛基亲自挑选的灯油燃烧后的气味。</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>　　洛基许多天不回来，屋子也没有开窗通风。他走到窗边，一把拉开窗帘，冬日阳光终于懒洋洋地倾泻了进来。</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>　　这时房间里一样闪光的东西引起了他的注意。那个反光物就塞在床底下，露出了一角。索尔蹲下，从床底拖出了那个东西。</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>　　那正是洛基的玻璃秘密盒子。</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>　　他撕去了那张“索尔不许看”纸条，盒中的东西就暴露在眼前：里面有一沓叠好的纸。</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>　　那把玻璃钥匙的材质和花纹看上去和这个盒子无异，应该就是能打开这个盒子的钥匙。索尔把盒子放在桌上，打算从口袋中拿出钥匙，但盒子接触桌面的一瞬间，顶盖就“咯”地一声弹开了。它根本没被锁上。</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>　　索尔取出那沓纸，将它展开铺平，阿斯加德的完整地图呈现在眼前，上面人为地铺满了不规则的色彩。</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>　　换做其他人，一定会觉得这怕不是有人打翻了颜料将颜色溅了上去。但索尔马上就猜到了这是什么。</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>　　果然洛基一直没有放弃寻找阿斯加德通往外界的缺口。无论他收集这些资料的目的是什么，现在都算是帮了大忙了。</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>　　有了这张图，他们不需要山巨人也能修好阿斯加德的防御措施了。他飞快地扫了一眼这张地图，就将地图叠好，放进了口袋。</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>　　索尔像一阵风一样闯进金宫大厅，只看到空荡荡的王座，奥丁并不在这里。仙宫总管瑟伦坐在大厅的偏殿里，低着头在书写着什么。</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>　　“瑟伦，我父亲在哪？”</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>　　“离开了。”他头也不抬地回答。</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>　　这位总管先生寡言又古怪，索尔从来没有听过他一口气说过十个字以上的句子。所以在他面前任何事情都不能着急。</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>　　“好吧，他去了哪里？”</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>　　“密米尔之泉。”</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>　　索尔有一种不好的预感。“他什么时候出发的？”</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>　　“今早。”</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>　　那应该来得及。索尔想道。</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>　　密米尔之泉在世界之树的树根边上，是少数彩虹桥无法通达的地方。要去到那里，你得穿过寒冷的约顿海姆、炎热的火之国，一路随着世界之树的枝干向下，在啃食树根的巨龙尼德霍格口下活下来，然后到达雾之国尼弗尔海姆。在这里，如果海拉肯为你打开冥界的大门，那么你才有机会一窥智慧之泉。众神之父曾经在那里倒吊了九天九夜，又挖下了一只眼睛沉入泉里以获得智慧。</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>　　当奥丁去往密米尔之泉的时候，就是他不希望被人打扰的时候。</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>　　索尔当然也明白这一点，可现在情况紧急，事关阿斯加德城的安危。如果他现在出发，说不定能追上奥丁。索尔迅速转身跑向马厩。</p>
</div>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. Chapter 15</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p></p><div>
  <p>　　“黑暗精灵？！”阿斯加德女孩反射性地躲到了斯蒂芬身后，手揪着他的斗篷，小心翼翼地探出头来观察他。</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>　　精灵的个子和比普通人类要高一些，更接近于阿斯加德人，他穿着的盔甲样式明显不属于这个世界，裸露出的皮肤呈浅灰色，眼睛是紫水晶的颜色，除此以外，他看起来和人类或阿斯加德人没什么区别。缇蒂丝觉得他有些眼熟，好像圣所边上那块巨大广告牌上的男明星。</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>　　斯蒂芬迅速地施展法术，把他们隔绝到了镜像空间内，周围的空间就像破碎的玻璃一样折叠了起来。</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>　　“黑暗精灵，你来这有什么目的？”</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>　　“我没有恶意！”阿格林姆赶紧抽出身上的携带的枪、短刀和匕首，统统扔到了他们之间的空地上，然后举起了双手以示和平。</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>　　“还有背包！”</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>　　阿格林姆只能把背包也解下来，扔了过去。“现在可以听我说话了吗？”</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>　　缇蒂丝注意到黑暗精灵说的是阿斯加德语言，斯蒂芬说的是英语，不知道为什么他们好像能听得懂对方的意思。大概是斯特兰奇博士的翻译咒的作用？</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>　　斯蒂芬没有放松警惕，但还是抬了一下下巴表示同意。</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>　　“我是来求助的。”</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>　　“求助？你想要什么？”</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>　　“马勒基丝想要发起战争。请带我去见索尔，反抗军想得到雷霆之神的帮助，来阻止这一切。”</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>　　“我恐怕没有办法帮你，索尔人在阿斯加德。”</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>　　“您这是什么意思？这里……难道不是阿斯加德？”</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>　　“这里是中庭，恐怕你走错了。”</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>　　不知道是不是缇蒂丝的错觉，她看到精灵的眼中一瞬间盈满了水光。天啦，这个黑暗精灵是哭了吗？说好的黑暗精灵都是凶狠的怪物呢？</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>　　“我果然不应该来。他们为什么要让我来？我果然是笨蛋吧。我现在应该怎么办？”他四处张望，嘴里念念有词，干脆一屁股坐在了河边的岩石上，把脸埋进了手掌里，身体微微地颤抖着。</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>　　缇蒂丝从斯蒂芬的身后走出来，谨慎地向精灵靠近了一些。“你先别急，我也在找办法回阿斯加德，我们一起想办法好吗？”</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>　　这时候，他们头上的那片天空又开始出现和刚刚一样的能量波动，诡异的色彩开始搅动，发出噼里啪啦的响声，几秒之后，有几个人影费力地从其中挤了出来，落到了空地上。</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>　　那是另外两个穿着打扮和阿格林姆一样的黑暗精灵。他们看到了阿格林姆，马上举起了手中的枪，用黑暗精灵的语言向他喊道：“我们可找到你了，叛徒！现在！跟我们回去！”</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>　　“什么？”阿格林姆还沉浸在无法完成任务的慌乱中，突然就被人用武器指着，他呆滞了一下。</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>　　“不要抵抗，巴罗一行人都被我们拿下了，现在请你乖乖跟我们走，我们也不想在人类的地界上处决你。”</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>　　“巴罗……被你们抓起来了吗？他死了吗？”对方话中传来的不详的信息让他心里一沉。</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>　　“这是叛徒的下场。”</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>　　他们杀了巴罗。巴罗死了？！不！他是我的朋友！！朋友？为什么我现在才意识到？！他是我唯一的朋友！！</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>　　反抗军完蛋了。他不敢想象军团会怎么处置叛徒。阿格林姆感觉到胃里翻江倒海，一阵恐慌在他的胸腔里搅动。</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>　　不，他们还有没抓到所有人。巴罗相信我，所以我才在这里。我是最后的反抗军了。他四肢麻木，不听使唤，悲伤和恐慌让他头晕目眩，扔在地上的枪不知道什么时候回到了手上。等他反应过来的时候，对方的其中一人已经倒在了地上。</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>　　另一人估计没有想到军团中最软弱好捏的人物居然会有胆子做出反抗，他们原本以为把阿格林姆抓回去审判会是很简单的差事，没想到他竟然主动出手了。</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>　　毕竟是训练有素的士兵，他没有愣神太久，他就地一滚，退到了附近的岩块后面。</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>　　后面的阿斯加德女孩也吓傻了，她听不懂黑暗精灵们之间在说什么，为什么这个黑暗精灵前一秒还在哭唧唧的，下一秒就攻击了他的一个同伴？</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>　　缇蒂丝感觉被狠狠地推了一把，她摔倒在了地上。子弹呼啸而过，打在她刚刚站的地方后面的树上。是那个会说阿斯加德语的黑暗精灵。他和缇蒂丝一起摔到地上的时候，下意识地用手肘和膝盖撑住了自己，以免冒犯到这个女孩。</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>　　“……谢谢？”缇蒂丝不太习惯有异性靠自己那么近。</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>　　“我叫阿格林姆。”黑暗精灵迅速起身，顺手把缇蒂丝也拉了起来。</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>　　“我是缇蒂丝，谢谢你救了我。你不要再轻举妄动，斯特兰奇博士会搞定这些事的。”</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>　　他们回头去看斯蒂芬。法师已经缴下了对面黑暗精灵的枪械，打开一道传送门把他传送走了。</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>　　“您把他送去哪里了？”</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>　　“一个伤不到人的地方。”斯特兰奇说道。他转身去检查那位受伤的黑暗精灵士兵。幸好他还没死，只是失去了意识。</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>　　阿格林姆看着倒在地上的黑暗精灵，感到一阵愧疚。他们曾经都是军团里的同伴战友，谁也不知道命运会把他们推向了对立面。他之所以同意巴罗做这种大逆不道的事，本意就是想避免马勒基斯造成伤害与死亡。没想到最后是他先伤害了别人。</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>　　斯特兰奇搜查了黑暗精灵士兵的身体，确保他身上没有任何能伤人的武器，正打算打开传送门把他送走，阿格林姆突然出言制止了他。</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>　　“等一下！”他指了指伤者穿着的肩甲边缘镌刻着的一行微微发着光的字，“军团每一次派出任务都会给每个士兵编号，以便管理。这里的标示说明了他们派了三个人来。”</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>　　“可是我们只见到了两个啊？”缇蒂丝问道。</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>　　“是的，这正是我担心的地方。第三个人在哪里？”</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>　　“也许是迟到了。或者被传送到其他的地方去了。”</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>　　“传送到其他地方？万一他被传送到市中心怎么办？这样一个全副武装的黑暗精灵士兵突然出现，肯定会引起混乱的。”缇蒂丝说道。</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>　　斯蒂芬打开传送门，抱起了受伤的黑暗精灵跳了进去。不多时他就从传送门中回来了，手上多了一个方方正正像纸巾盒一样的东西。</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>　　“这是我用来测异常魔法波动的机器，有效距离只有50英里，希望他不要迷路得太远。”</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>　　他启动了盒子。这个看上去有些蒸汽朋克风格的盒子内部发出了齿轮传动的声音。然后在空中投射出了一副纽约地图，地图上的一点正幽幽地发着蓝色的光。</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>　　“这是布鲁克林？”</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>　　“是的，我们现在赶过去还来得及。”</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>　　几乎是下一秒，他们三人就站在了布鲁克林一个废弃的酿酒场前。</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>　　“噢天，为什么是这里？”斯蒂芬抱怨道。</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>　　缇蒂丝不解地问道：“这里怎么了吗？”</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>　　“你还记得我跟你说今天王去了婚礼吗？”</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>　　“记得。该不会……”缇蒂丝看向了酿酒厂大门。古老的外墙上挂满了粉色和白色的气球，用心地用各种鲜花和蕾丝装点着。很浓郁的婚礼气氛。</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>　　这里是纽约最古老的酿酒厂之一，现在早就不生产酒了，但是主人也没让它废弃掉，而是做一些改造，弄成了主题摄影和婚礼场地出租了，这里一直是纽约结婚的热门地点，斯蒂芬不用想也知道，王家表妹一定是等了很久才租到这个场地的。</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>　　门口的庭院有一些人拿着香槟，三五成群地聚在一起聊天。他们很快就瞥见了王，他穿着西装三件套、系着领结，正和一些来宾聊天。</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>　　王也发现了他们：他的同事（兼好友）、他们的房客和另一个穿着打扮十分奇特显眼的人正站在入口处看着他。王暗暗地说了声不好，同客人们道了歉，向他们走来。</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>　　“你们怎么来了？斯蒂芬，我上个月把邀请函给你的时候，你不是说这种场合让你窒息吗？呃，这位是……？”</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>　　“这位是阿格林姆，这事情有点复杂，一时半会讲不清楚。听着，我不是故意要破坏你表妹的大好日子的，但酿酒场里的某处有一个不稳定的传送门，随时会出现黑暗精灵。”</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>　　王皱了皱眉头，说道：“为什么我一点也不觉得惊讶？告诉我，你的计划是什么？”</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>　　“我们得搜查整个酿酒厂，找到传送门以后就把它隔离进镜像空间，确保婚礼能正常进行下去。”</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>　　“我们有多少时间？”</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>　　“十五分钟左右。我们分头去找。我去找上层，你去地下室，缇蒂丝和阿格林姆去沿着婚礼场搜寻。”</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>　　“啊？可是我不会镜像空间魔法呀？”缇蒂丝队斯蒂芬的安排有点疑惑。</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>　　“这是法师入门第0课，你可以马上学会，比我刚刚教你的那个还要简单。”</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>　　缇蒂丝将信将疑地根据斯蒂芬的指示，念出镜像空间的魔咒，她惊奇地看见了周身空间明显地出现了像碎镜面一样的隔断。</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>　　“记住，要找到异常点以后再用！”</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>　　两位法师分别去往了楼上和地下室。缇蒂丝和阿格林姆不能大摇大摆地从正门走进会场，于是一起绕到了酿酒厂的侧门。</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>　　铁门在他们身后重重地关上，发出了刺耳的金属摩擦的声音，吓了缇蒂丝一大跳。</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>　　昏暗的走廊对于两个非人类来说有些狭小，派对的人声和音乐声从很远的地方传来，对比之下显得这里更安静了。缇蒂丝的感官也变得更加敏感，她可以听见身后地黑暗精灵均匀的呼吸声。</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>　　奥丁的胡子啊！有个黑暗精灵在我后面！离我这么近！她走神了一下，差点被地上的管子绊倒。</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>　　身后的黑暗精灵扶住了她。阿格林姆终于忍不住打破了沉默：“你为什么怕我？”</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>　　“啊……有吗？”</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>　　“你应该找个反光的表面看一下自己的表情。”</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>　　“对……对不起。在阿斯加德，家长们都吓唬小孩子说，如果你们不听话，暗黑精灵会把你们抓走吃掉的。我知道这是偏见，但是我这是第一次接触你们的种族，我确实有点紧张。”</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>　　“是这样吗？阿斯加德的小孩子觉得黑暗精灵很可怕？你觉得我可怕吗？”阿格林姆故意作了一个自以为凶狠的表情，然而完全没有吓到女孩。</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>　　“如果黑暗精灵都像你这样的话，那确实一点也不可怕。”缇蒂丝耸耸肩，说道。总所周知，光精灵都很好看。黑暗精灵作为光精灵的对立面，在刻板印象中一直是丑陋的代名词。然而这位黑暗精灵一点也不丑陋，甚至……还挺可爱的？</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>　　“你知道在斯瓦塔海姆，家长们怎么对付不听话的小孩吗？我们会说，再不乖的话，阿斯加德人要把你们抓去做奴隶了。”</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>　　缇蒂丝笑了出来，瞬间气氛缓和了许多。二人来到了走廊尽头，这里是洗手间所在的位置。</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>　　“这两个都是卫生间吗？”</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>　　“是的，我也弄不太懂为什么人类在公共场合都要设置两个卫生间。”</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>　　“那就都检查一下吧。”</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>　　两个不明状况的外星人就这么走进了女厕所。幸好里面没有人，也没有异常状况。他们检查了一圈就出来了，然后进了男厕所。</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>　　男厕所里也空荡荡的，隔间的门都掩着，他们只能一间间打开门检查。</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>　　突然缇蒂丝听见男厕所外面的门响动了一下，有人走了进来。</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>　　来人看到了厕所里有个女孩子，第一反应就是道歉：“对不起对不起！我走错了！”他退到门边一看，发现不对劲，“咦，好像是您走错了。”</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>　　当他目光落到这位误入男厕的女孩脸上，他惊讶地叫了起来，“缇蒂丝，你在这干什么？”</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>　　缇蒂丝也惊了，“康纳？我才想问你在这里干什么？”</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>　　康纳对着镜子正了一下领结，扯了扯西装外套，“我来做婚礼乐队啊，算是兼职吧。”</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>　　阿格林姆听到有人对话的声音，走了出来，结果和康纳四目相对。</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>　　“你……你是《真爱如血》里面的那个演员吗？他们居然有明星来参加婚礼？这次来得真是太值了！！”康纳看到阿格林姆，激动得手舞足蹈。他着急地在西装的各个口袋里面搜寻笔和纸，可惜他忘了礼服并不能装下这些杂七杂八的东西。</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>　　阿格里姆显然听不懂他在说什么，只能迷茫地看向缇蒂丝。</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>　　“他不是，他没有，他来到这里还不到两个小时，他可能或者一定听不懂你在说什么，不要给他太大的压力。”</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>　　“好吧，抱歉。”康纳抬起手，伸出食指，指了指自己，慢慢地说道：“康——纳——”</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>　　“这是阿格林姆。”缇蒂丝代替他做了自我介绍。阿格林姆听见自己的名字，向康纳微笑了一下以示友好。</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>　　“好了，我们还有正事要做呢。我们在找东西，或许你有见到过。”</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>　　“是什么样的东西？”</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>　　“呃……有点红，有点蓝，又有点绿，总之就是一团色彩。”</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>　　“你们在找新娘化妆间里的眼影盘？”</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>　　“不不不，严格来说它不是个物体，它会发出声音，不是特别响，但是挺刺耳的。”缇蒂丝的英语表达能力可以说是语死早了。</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>　　“什么跟什么，要不我带你们去化妆间看看好了，那里乱七八糟什么都有，也许你们要找的东西混在了里面。”</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>　　正好化妆间他们还没有去看过。他们本来还担心贸然前去会撞上不明真相的人类，不过如果有康纳带路的话，应该会顺利很多。</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>　　他们离化妆间还有两个路口的时候，突然间，他们听到了爆炸般的巨响。</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>　　阿格林姆和康纳两个男孩子都被吓得哇哇大叫，只有缇蒂丝保持了冷静，“是烟花啦！婚礼上放烟花不是挺正常的吗？在阿斯加德我们也这样做。”</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>　　两个男孩子终于恢复了平静。他们加快脚步向化妆间跑去，伴随的烟花的响声，他们拐过了最后一个弯，来到化妆间门口。而眼前的场景几乎让三个人都惊叫了起来——</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>　　化妆间的门被不知道什么武器暴力地炸得七零八落，他们只看到里面乱七八糟地对着衣服和用剩下的花篮和装饰品。破碎的门边躺着一把小刀引起了阿格林姆的注意。</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>　　他把小刀捡起来一看，知道他们还是晚了一步。“这是军团的佩刀，他已经来了！刚刚我们听到的响声不只是烟花……他可能就在附近！”</p>
</div>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0016"><h2>16. Chapter 16</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p></p><div>
  <p>　　索尔出行基本都靠走，如果他有一点点急，就会用上锤子。阿斯加德人都记得大王子挥舞着锤子飞来飞去的样子，但已经很少有人知道他也有专属的坐骑——山羊磨牙者与碎牙者，能穿越次元，虽然不是最快的生物，但却是最倔强的。</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>　　按照阿斯加德的传统，王子与贵族家的孩子到了适龄的年龄，就可以参与骑术训练。当年索尔和洛基还在一起训练。选座骑的那天，兄弟俩在皇家马厩里打转了一早上，索尔无论看上哪一匹马，洛基都能找到毛病。这匹略显老态，那匹眼神飘忽不坚定。</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>　　索尔耗尽了耐心，问洛基什么才是完美的坐骑？</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>　　洛基说，骑已经驯服的马不算什么本事。埃达平原上生活的山羊，是世间最难以驯服的生物，若是能把它们驯服，骑着它们出门，那才是有面子。</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>　　“我觉得，这山羊可能连你也驯服不了。”洛基用这种激将法对付年少的索尔可谓是百试不爽。</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>　　索尔不是没有意识到洛基想要整他，但是他还是去做了。理由很简单，因为一向索尔想要做任何事，他都能做到。他不介意再和洛基证明一次。</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>　　后来的几年，索尔花了许多时间与山羊们周旋，最终让这对山羊了解到了世间还有比它们更倔强的存在。索尔赶着山羊回到了闪电宫，把它们栓在洛基门口整整一周，直到他轻微洁癖的弟弟受不了山羊的气味，跑道自己那里骂人才把它们牵走。</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>　　他给山羊取名磨牙者和碎牙者，还雇了人专门在皇家马厩里照看这两只山羊。而自己依然一双腿走天下。</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>　　———</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>　　索尔正在去往死人之国的路上，这时距离他堕入深渊还有一天。</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>　　他驾着羊车穿过了整个约顿海姆，丝毫没有看到奥丁的踪迹。幸运的是没有冰霜巨人来找他麻烦，不然又要浪费不少时间。眼下他已经到了黑暗原野尼德威阿尔，矮人的故乡。这里到处都是黑色的岩石，一点地标性的建筑也没有，到处看起来都差不多，索尔在乱石之间打转了许久，最后又回到了原点。更糟糕的是，现在这两头山羊怎么也不肯再前进了。</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>　　“该死！”索尔气喘吁吁地在路边的岩石上坐了下来，束手无策。</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>　　“多么美丽的生物啊，可惜被如此残暴之人驱使着。”突然，大树后有个低沉的声音说道。</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>　　“残暴？你是说我残暴吗？”索尔左右张望了一下，确定了声音的来源，月光下隐隐约约地能看到有一个人影靠着大树。</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>　　“是的，阿斯加德人，你们是公认的最残暴的种族。”</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>　　“不知道你哪来的这种偏见，快点现身，不要躲在树后面说奇怪的话。”</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>　　那个人影从树后走了出来。他是一个光头大个子，脑袋上画了两道黑色的战痕，留着山羊胡，穿着银色的铠甲，背着一把巨大的斧子。</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>　　“自我介绍一下，我叫斯科奇。”</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>　　名为斯科奇的陌生人靠近的时候，索尔本能地提起了警惕，因为他看起来就像一个拦路抢劫为生的匪徒。</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>　　“我是索尔·奥丁森。”</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>　　“我知道你是谁。我在这里等你很久了。”</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>　　“你知道我会来？”</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>　　“是的，海拉让我在这里等你。”</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>　　“海拉又是谁？”</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>　　“冥界的女主人。我看你一点要死掉的样子也没有，所以不认识她也不奇怪。”</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>　　“她找我做什么？”</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>　　“你要从冥界借道，还不得和主人打声招呼吗？要知道尊重人，小子。”</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>　　索尔从没有去过密米尔之泉。他只听说冥界是去往那里的必经之路，但是真没有想过活人要如何去往冥界。索尔杀过许多敌人，可他本身对死亡这件事却是完全陌生的。现在听来，似乎得到这个海拉的允许是必不可少的事。</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>　　“好吧，请带路。”</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>　　有斯科奇带路，道路终于顺畅了起来。不多时，两人来到了一座巨大的桥边。桥的对面像是一扇大门，桥下漆黑一片，传来风声夹杂着流水声。</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>　　“这座桥看起来就像没有颜色的彩虹桥。”索尔说道。</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>　　“你可以这么说，这就是暗黑彩虹桥。我猜是海拉抄袭了阿斯加德，她对那有一些不明不白的情愫，我也不清楚。”</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>　　“你这样说你女主人没问题吗？”</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>　　“女主人？她才不是我的主人。雇佣关系明白吗？她给我报酬，我为她工作。总之我是自由的。”</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>　　他们穿过了桥，来到了冥界大门口。</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>　　“你不喜欢阿斯加德人？如果我没弄错的话，你自己好像就是阿斯加德人？”索尔问道。</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>　　“呸，只有一半好吗？我宁愿被当作风暴巨人。我混得这么惨都怪那一半阿斯加德血统。该死的，你只要混了一丁点阿斯加德血，你就看起来像个阿斯加德人。九界其他种族都会排斥你，懂吗？”</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>　　“那你为什么不去阿斯加德生活？”</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>　　斯科奇突然回头，用凶狠的眼神盯着索尔。“尊贵的阿斯加德大王子，您这么不食人间烟火吗？您能列举一个在阿斯加德混得好的外族人吗？”</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>　　索尔心情略复杂，一时之间不知道回复他什么话，最后还是决定闭嘴，以免再激怒他。</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>　　他想起了那天埃尔说的缇蒂丝并不是纯阿斯加德人的这件事。索尔无法否认，阿斯加德人对外族人非常的敏感。无论这个女孩的来历如何，她这么多年来被两个家族一起保护得很好，其中可能涉及了更大的秘密。</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>　　斯科奇领着索尔穿过了冥界的大殿，来到了一间小屋前。看来这位冥界女王并没有打算在正殿的王座上接见他，用这种姿态对待堂堂阿斯加德王子可以说是有些不敬了。若是几百年前的索尔，他一定转头就离开了。他自己必然不会承认，但确实他已经变了不少。</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>　　索尔站在门口，脑中还没有来得及想象这位神秘的冥界主人的样子，斯科奇已经替他推开了大门。模糊的橘色灯光在眼前闪烁，过一会之后，索尔终于看清了屋内的一切。这个屋子内的陈设看起来就和阿斯加德的历史档案馆差不多。</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>　　屋子的正中央站着一位高个削瘦的黑发女人，有一束光透过天窗投射下来，照在她的身上，冰凉冷漠，显得她没有任何生气。索尔可以肯定从没有见过她，但却有一种莫名的熟悉感。</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>　　“哟，这不是众神之父最宠爱的孩子，索尔·奥丁森么。”女人稍微有些沙哑而慵懒的嗓音传来。</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>　　“我猜你就是海拉了吧。你为什么要见我？”</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>　　“我等了许多年，我一直在等待这一天，能向你揭开你那位扮演着慈爱老父亲的虚伪老头的真面目的一天。”</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>　　索尔有些不悦，他完全不知道这个女人在胡言乱语什么。“你说什么？”</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>　　“告诉我，你今年多少岁了？”</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>　　索尔疑惑她为什么要问这个问题，但还是如实相告：“1495岁。”</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>　　“真年轻啊，看看你，这无知又无畏样子，几乎让我想起了当年的自己。很高兴终于还是见到你了……弟弟。”</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>　　索尔懵了。“你说什么？你说你是……我姐姐？”</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>　　“奥丁居然能瞒这么久。毕竟洛基早就发现我的存在了，我以为他多少会跟你透露一些什么。”</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>　　“他不曾与我提过。”</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>　　“无所谓，那今天就正式介绍下，我是海拉·奥丁森，奥丁的第一个孩子。”</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>　　“你为什么在这里？”</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>　　“我是被老头放逐到这里的。”</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>　　这真是太扯了。但索尔没有马上跳起来大骂她骗子。他不愿意相信，但他也无法忽视面前这位女人眉眼之间和奥丁、甚至和他自己的相像之处。</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>　　海拉一挥手，房间变得更明亮了起来。“这里存放的都是阿斯加德不愿回想和不愿承认的历史档案。如果你肯了解的话，我可以告诉你我所知的事。”</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>　　索尔的心脏狂跳，他面前陈列的似乎是他不应该去触碰的历史。但他是王位的继承人，未来的王，他绝不会面对历史的时候懦弱地落荒而逃。</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>　　“我的故事的开端在很久之前，久得现在几乎所有的阿斯加德人都已经不记得那段往事了。</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>　　“阿萨神族并不是从创世之始就凌驾于其他种族之上，神族今天的地位是用鲜血铸就的。我们靠的是欺骗，靠的是屠杀。我从生下来就被奥丁训练成杀戮机器，我不知道正常人应该过什么样的生活。到最后他坐到了至高王座上，开始指责我是个天性残暴的孩子。然后，我背下了所有战争罪行，被流放到了这里。</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>　　“奥丁无法接受任何的反对意见，即使是他自己的孩子，他也不会容忍。我不是唯一一个被他利用后又抛弃的孩子。我是第一个，后来提尔也被放逐了，接着是巴尔德和霍德尔，然后是赫尔莫德。我们都是被抛弃的奥丁之子。”</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>　　索尔曾经也想过。他出生的时候，奥丁的年纪对于一个神来说也已经不小了。他一直以为父亲是老来得子，没想到他真的有哥哥姐姐，而且还有不少。</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>　　“……看来，到最后，奥丁还是得到了满意的继承人。奥丁需要一个最像他的子嗣，而且对这些往事一无所知，这样一来，等到这段历史被时间尘封，被人遗忘，阿斯加德就能正式它洗清罪名，以后也没有人会再对阿萨神族的统治作出质疑了。”</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>　　“你说洛基早就知道这些事情？”</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>　　“是的。奥丁不想让你知道这些，但需要一个信得过的人来帮他干脏活。他收养了洛基，把他训练成了间谍和杀手。洛基的狡诈可不是从劳菲那里继承来的，他的坏和奥丁如出一辙。”</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>　　“你刚刚提到的提尔、巴尔德、霍德尔和赫尔莫德，他们现在在哪？”</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>　　“或许游荡在虚无之地，或许死了。我有理由相信洛基的命运也是这样的。说不定他现在也已经死了。”</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>　　“不，不……”索尔颤抖地翻阅着积灰褪色的档案。提尔是曾经的战神，在战场上失去了一条手臂；巴尔德和霍德尔是双胞胎，被称作光明与黑暗之神；赫尔莫德是诸神的信使……他们被放逐到各界，永远不能回到阿斯加德。</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>　　我以为自己是光明与正义的象征，理所当然地受所有人爱戴与敬仰，这些却是牺牲了我的兄弟们换来的。索尔想，我到底是哪门子的神？我有资格守护世人吗？</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>　　“弟弟，你听着，”海拉看着失魂落魄的索尔，尽量让自己的声音听起来缓和一些，“我想要的当然不止告诉你真相这么简单。”</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>　　“你想要什么？”</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>　　“毁灭奥丁，我需要你的帮助。”</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>　　“你想怎么做？”</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>　　“我需要阿斯加德藏宝库里的永恒之火来复活火巨人苏尔特尔，这样毁灭阿斯加德不过是一朝一夕的事。”</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>　　“你疯了吗？阿斯加德还有多少平民！？”</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>　　“不如他当年杀的多。”</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>　　“不，不可以。我能理解你的痛苦，但我们总能找到另一种不极端的方法解决不是吗？”</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>　　“你真是扮英雄扮得太入戏了，无可救药。”</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>　　“就算父亲是个烂人，但我依然是阿斯加德的王子，我不能允许你这么做。”</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>　　“我做出这种提议，是考虑到无论如何你还是我的弟弟，你有权利知道真相。如果你顽固不化，我一样会做到的。劝你放聪明点，不要试着阻止我。”</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>　　“你知道我会的。”话音未落，索尔已经掷出了他的锤子。海拉的速度惊人，锤子并没有伤害到她分毫。</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>　　海拉迅速切换成了战斗的姿态。索尔挨了她一击，力道之大，他结实的身体击碎了身后的墙壁，最后落到了刚刚来的桥边。</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>　　索尔从来没有在战斗中处在如此的下风之中。他爬起身，抬起手，锤子回到了他的手中。他再次向逼近的海拉扔出了锤子，这一次，他看到海拉用一只手就接住了他的神锤。</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>　　这怎么可能？</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>　　他震惊万分，愣了一下。顷刻间，海拉已经把锤子丢了回来。锤子砸在索尔的胸口，把他打下了桥。</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>　　原来被自己的锤子打到是这种感觉吗？他在落下深渊的过程中，脑中一团乱麻。突然一道闪电劈下，击中了锤子。锤子一瞬间碎成了粉末。</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>　　什么鬼？！这是他失去意识前脑中的最后一句话。</p>
</div>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0017"><h2>17. Chapter 17</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p></p><div>
  <p></p>
  <div>
    <p>　　“刚刚博士用的那个盒子，是不是在你身上？”阿格林姆问缇蒂丝。他说的是那个斯特兰奇用来测异常魔法波动神秘盒子。</p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p> </p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>　　“是，走之前我顺手拿上了。”缇蒂丝说道。</p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p> </p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>　　“给我看看，也许我能把它调试一下。”</p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p> </p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>　　缇蒂丝将盒子捧在手上，看起来有点犹豫，“真的可以吗？我是说，这个东西看起来复杂又精密，万一我们把它弄坏了怎么办？”</p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p> </p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>　　“绝对不会。类似的装置我处理过许多，它只是外壳看起来比较复杂而已，实际上内部是非常简洁巧妙的设计。”</p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p> </p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>　　“啊，我以为你是士兵来着？难道是黑暗精灵军团的士兵也需要掌握科技吗？”</p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p> </p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>　　“不是啦。我父亲曾经是斯瓦塔海姆科学院的科学家。从小我每次吵着要玩具，他就从实验室拿一些淘汰的机器回来给我，还说什么‘这是全世界最好玩的东西’。我当时才一两百岁吧，唯一的伙伴就是魔法机械电路。他大概太想让我接他的班了，只是用的方法不太对。反正我一到年纪就偷偷报名参军了，把他气个半死。”</p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p> </p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>　　缇蒂丝不能完全弄明白他说的魔法电路是什么。不同的世界都有各自相差甚远的科技，而自己对科技的了解只有阿斯加德提供的基础教育水平。</p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p> </p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>　　他们现在别无选择了。如果那位士兵跑到了餐厅去，这场婚礼不但会完蛋，说不定还会有人受伤。</p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p> </p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>　　她慎重地把盒子交给了阿格林姆。</p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p> </p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>　　“那你确实更喜欢当士兵吗？”</p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p> </p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>　　“没有，第一年我就后悔了，但是军团可不会允许你随便反悔。刚开始的几年真的很难熬，现在我觉得好多了。”阿格林姆耸耸肩，按了盒子侧边的一个按钮，盒子的后盖就“咯”一下弹开了。</p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p> </p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>　　他检查了内部结构，露出了一个微笑，“果然和我想象的一样。你们瞧，九界的生物带有不同的粒子，博士是用这个来检测非中庭生物的粒子，我们只需要把这根线取下来，连接到这个插口，重启一下，放大频率，它就能只检测斯塔瓦海姆的粒子了。”</p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p> </p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>　　说着，机器已经嗡鸣着开始重新运行了。它投射出了酿酒厂和周边的平面图，上面有两个闪烁的蓝点，其中一个静止，另一个正在缓慢移动。</p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p> </p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>　　“成功了！”</p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p> </p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>　　“我猜这个正在移动的点就是我们要找的黑暗精灵了！”</p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p> </p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>　　康纳下意识地跟着欢呼了一下。刚刚这两个外星人对话的时候，他一直处于懵逼的状态，完全听不懂他们在说什么。所以他只能带着有些愚蠢的笑容盯着阿格林姆看。</p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p> </p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>　　缇蒂丝也注意到了，她感觉有些抱歉，有第三人在场的情况下，她却一直在和阿格林姆用阿斯加德语交流，这让她觉得有些失礼。</p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p> </p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>　　“康纳？你还好吗？”缇蒂丝伸出手在他眼前晃了晃。</p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p> </p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>　　“啊，没事，可能只是有点饿了。婚礼现场有很多大虾可以吃，等一会儿我去给你们拿。”</p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p> </p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>　　“谢谢你了，但还是先不管这个了吧，有个危险分子正在婚礼场地附近流窜呢，让我们先解决这个好吗？”缇蒂丝指了指那个蓝点所在的房间，“你知道这里是哪里吗？”</p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p> </p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>　　“啊，知道的。我今天提早来把这里参观了一下。这是酿酒厂的储藏间，今天不对宾客开放。”</p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p> </p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>　　“快，带我们过去。”</p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p> </p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>　　———</p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p> </p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>　　一个人类、一个阿斯加德人和一个黑暗精灵一起挤在橡木酒桶后面，观察着储藏间内的动静。屋内很暗，他们不能去开灯，只能靠从窗户里透进来的微弱的月光和室外的装饰灯光来判断四周的情况。</p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p> </p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>　　康纳揪着前面的人的衣角，并不知道他揪住的是谁，但感觉他（她）就像自己的一根救命稻草一般。</p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p> </p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>　　他有夜盲症，晚上在没有光源的地方，就会像被蒙上了眼睛一样。不过还好，他早已经习惯了。</p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p> </p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>　　然而有件事情让他很不习惯——这个一片漆黑的房间里，那位像吸血鬼一样的帅气陌生人却在闪闪发光。在他的眼里，黑暗精灵的身体被一层温和的光晕笼罩着，就像月亮女神一样。</p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p> </p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>　　天呐，电影里面那些自带打光的精灵不是瞎说的！康纳紧紧地盯着这黑暗之中唯一的亮光，就像海船追寻灯塔一样。</p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p> </p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>　　“喂喂！是那个人吗？”缇蒂丝压低了声音，指着远处人影。</p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p> </p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>　　阿格林姆看向了他指的方向，只见一个挺拔得不像是人类的身影屹立在走廊尽头。阿格林姆看不清他的脸，但他认出了军团的铠甲。他点了点头，确认了目标。</p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p> </p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>　　“你要用那个什么魔法吗？博士刚刚教你的那个？”康纳问道。他的眼光无法从阿格林姆身上移开，生怕黑暗精灵一离开，他的世界又只剩下黑暗。</p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p> </p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>　　缇蒂丝完全没有意识到地球男孩的内心戏，继续盯着远处的人影，说道：“这距离太远了，在这里用魔法会把他隔离到镜像空间外面去，我们得想办法接近……”</p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p> </p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>　　她话没有说完，就被金属碰撞的身音打断了，接着是重物落地的声音——是康纳踩到了一根金属管子，摔了出去。</p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p> </p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>　　“奥丁的胡子啊！”缇蒂丝下意识地看了一眼目标人物，他已经发现了他们三人，正在向他们的藏身之处跑来。</p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p> </p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>　　“B计划！”倒在地上的康纳突然向他们喊了一声，跳了起来，扑向了那个人影，“快！现在！用魔法！”</p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p> </p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>　　接着他们听到了一声枪响。</p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p> </p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>　　“康纳！你干什么？！”</p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p> </p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>　　“巴罗！你怎么在这里？！”</p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p> </p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>　　场面一阵混乱。缇蒂丝摸到了墙上的开关，“咔——”一声轻响，灯被打开了。</p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p> </p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>　　光明充斥满整个屋子的一瞬间，缇蒂丝看见了阿格林姆几乎是挂在了另一个黑暗精灵身上，正放声大哭：“我以为你死了！”</p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p> </p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>　　往下，她看见了腹部受了伤的康纳，姿势僵硬躺在地上，血渗染红了他的白衬衫。</p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p> </p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>　　“我没有死，但是这个人类好像快了。”巴罗提醒阿格林姆。</p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p> </p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>　　阿格林姆和缇蒂丝同时奔到了受伤的康纳身边。</p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p> </p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>　　“你为什么要伤害他！？”缇蒂丝检查着康纳的伤势，愤怒地质问巴罗。</p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p> </p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>　　“喂，是他向我扑来好不好，我这是正当防卫，你这个不讲理的阿斯加德女人。”</p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p> </p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>　　“完了他一直在流血，你们有人会急救吗？他得马上止血。”阿格林姆焦急道。</p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p> </p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>　　“止血？止血……”缇蒂丝手足无措地讲手放在他的伤口之上，但始终没有下手。</p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p> </p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>　　缇蒂丝曾经见妈妈治疗过受伤的小动物。记忆中一团绿色的光球从妈妈的手心冒出，溶进受伤的鹰的伤口，不多时它就能展开翅膀重新飞上天空了。小缇蒂丝也想学治疗动物，但妈妈却说这是她与生俱来的能力，并不需要学习。然后她之后也一直没有机会尝试。</p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p> </p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>　　我真的也可以吗？她问自己。眼下她的人类朋友正在快速地流失生命力，慌张之中，她闭上了眼，却惊奇地发现脑中出现了她从没见过的景象。</p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p> </p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>　　一片血色。像是噩梦中的场景。</p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p> </p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>　　她好像掉进了一个红色的裂谷之中，空中漂浮着像断掉的管子，正在往外涌出红色的液体。她一手抓住一边的管子，把它们接到了一起，两边接触一瞬间就愈合了，没有留下一点痕迹。</p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p> </p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>　　她转身，滑向了另一对断掉的管子。她这样重复了不知多少次，每接上一对管子，这个裂谷就变小一点，直到某一刻，裂谷完全消失了。</p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p> </p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>　　缇蒂丝回过神来，她依然身处储藏室之中，眼前是受伤的康纳，旁边是两位黑暗精灵。</p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p> </p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>　　安静的空气中突然传来了熟悉的“滋滋”声，像是冷焰火燃放的声音。一道传送门在空地上出现，斯蒂芬·斯特兰奇从中走了出来。</p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p> </p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>　　第一眼他就看到了躺在血泊中的人类男孩。他来不及惊讶，从前的医生本能重新回到了他的身体中，他迅速蹲下检查康纳的伤口。</p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p> </p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>　　“博士，我们得送他去医院。”</p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p> </p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>　　“真是奇怪了。”斯蒂芬说道。男孩受伤的地方不但已经止血，甚至已经开始长和了，但周围满地的血昭示了这是刚刚才造成的伤口。</p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p> </p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>　　缇蒂丝也很惊讶。她看着博士重新打开了一道传送门，将康纳抱起，走了进去。</p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p> </p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>　　“等等我！”她跟着跳了过去，发现这是一个堆满了杂物和清洁工具的清洁间。她瞄了一眼清洁车上的标志：大都会总医院。</p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p> </p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>　　斯蒂芬不知用了什么魔法，他身上的袍子和披风一瞬间变化成了灰色的连帽卫衣和运动裤。他踢开了门，冲向了大厅。</p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p> </p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>　　“克莉丝汀·帕默尔医生在哪里？”斯蒂芬拦住了一位护士问道。</p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p> </p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>　　“斯蒂芬，你又……”</p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p> </p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>　　斯蒂芬转过身，看见了他正在找的帕默尔医生，她依然穿着白大褂，红棕色的头发挽起，看上去有一些疲倦。</p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p> </p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>　　“克莉丝汀，我……”</p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p> </p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>　　“算了，先别说了，快把病人带到手术室。”</p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p> </p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>　　检查完康纳伤势的帕默尔医生和斯特兰奇博士一样发出了不可置信的惊叹：“wth...这怎么可能？”</p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p> </p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>　　“我知道，这很不可思议。要不是他真的有大量失血，我都要怀疑他是不是真的受了伤了。”</p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p> </p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>　　“这又是你的什么魔法吗，斯蒂芬？”</p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p> </p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>　　“不不，这不是我做的。”</p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p> </p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>　　斯蒂芬打开手术室的门，叫了一声站在走廊里的女孩：“缇蒂丝，你进来一下。”</p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p> </p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>　　女孩着急地跑过去，问道：“康纳没事吧？”</p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p> </p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>　　“已经没事了。很快他就会醒过来。”</p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p> </p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>　　“这伤口是你治好的吗？”</p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p> </p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>　　“呃……我觉得应该是。”</p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p> </p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>　　“你有没有兴趣来为我工作？我们需要你这样的……超能力者。”</p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p> </p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>　　斯蒂芬懵了，“可是她从来没有上过医学院啊。”</p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p> </p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>　　他突然想到了什么似的，问缇蒂丝：“难道你真的有上过医学院？”</p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p> </p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>　　缇蒂丝摇摇头。</p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p> </p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>　　帕默尔医生说道：“斯蒂芬，你已经很久没给我发短信了对吧？我都来不及和你说一下近况。”</p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p> </p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>　　斯蒂芬面色一暗，又微微地脸红了起来。“是啊。你最近好吗？”</p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p> </p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>　　“很好，如你所见。而且我还有了副业。”</p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p> </p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>　　“什么副业？”</p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p> </p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>　　“你记得琳达·卡特吗？就是那个你说过很漂亮的护士。我们私下里组了一个特别小组，为受伤的不愿暴露身份的超级英雄提供医疗服务。”</p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p> </p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>　　“啊，我没想到是这样。”听到这件事，斯蒂芬心里莫名地产生了一种骄傲感，他也说不清是为什么。</p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p> </p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>　　“我们的很多病人，由于体质特殊，普通人类的医疗器械和药品根本无法对他们的身体产生作用，所以……”帕默尔看了一眼阿斯加德女孩。</p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p> </p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>　　“缇蒂丝，我叫缇蒂丝，你可以叫我缇欧。”</p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p> </p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>　　“……所以我们很需要你这样也有‘特殊能力’的成员，缇欧。你愿意加入吗？”</p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p> </p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>　　“啊……可是我……”缇蒂丝看了一眼病床上的康纳，又看了一眼斯蒂芬·斯特兰奇。她还是对自己突然爆发的能力有些不确定。</p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p> </p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>　　“我会给你开工资的。”帕默尔医生补充道。</p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p> </p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>　　“不是这个问题啦……”</p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p> </p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>　　“虽然我很赞同你的事业，但你还是得让她考虑一下吧。”斯蒂芬看出了女孩的迟疑，替她说了出来。</p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p> </p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>　　“好吧，如果你做好了决定，请随时来找我，这是我的名片。”帕默尔医生掏出了一张卡片，塞到了缇蒂丝手中。</p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p> </p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>　　缇蒂丝看了一眼名片。这是一张设计简洁有品味的浅绿色卡片，正面面用烫金的Cotillion字体写着：Night Nurse。背面是简洁的一行电话号码。</p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p> </p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>　　她把名片塞入口袋，突然想起了一件很重要的事：“阿格林姆和另一个黑暗精灵哪去了？！”</p>
  </div>
</div>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0018"><h2>18. Chapter 18</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p></p><div>
  <p>　　与此同时，传送门的另一边。</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>　　“……我没法冷静！他们说你已经死了？而你现在却活生生站在我面前，甚至还开枪打伤了一个人类？！”</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>　　“都说了我不是故意的！这几天我过得很紧张好吗？如果我像你一样遇到什么事都这样歇斯底里，我才是真死了一百次了。倒是你，没想到你真能活下来。”</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>　　“很显然，我还活生生的，四肢和五官都在它们该在的地方。告诉我，到底发生了什么？你又骗我了吗？”</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>　　“我没跟你说实话，但也不算骗了你。那时候我没有时间和你解释那么多了，我刚把你送走，军团就找到了我们。”</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>　　“军团找到了你们，但你还是逃出来了……你知道他们会来是吗？”</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>　　“是的。我早就发现反抗军内部有间谍，但我没办法告诉其他人。”</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>　　“为什么不可以告诉其他人？”</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>　　“我不知道该信任谁。说实话，反抗军内部混乱不堪，小团体互相怀疑和算计。相信我，就算没有人出卖我们，反抗军也撑不了太久了。”</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>　　“所以你那天为什么要把我带去见他们？”</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>　　“我只是尽量地利用现有的资源罢了。你不知道我花了多少功夫才让他们相信你可以拯救局面。”</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>　　“啊？我能吗？”</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>　　“当然不能了，傻子。我只是想用他们在研究的空间穿梭机把你送走而已。不然一旦战争开始，你以为你这弱鸡能存活多久？”</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>　　“你为什么要救我？”阿格林姆在问出这句话的时候，似乎带着些许期待。</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>　　因为我没办法眼睁睁看着你去送死啊。巴罗这么想，但当然不会这么告诉阿格林姆。</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>　　“我不指望你能一己之力挽救全局，但你还是有可以用的地方。至少你脑子简单，不会有那么多花花肠子，我对勾心斗角什么的已经受够了。”</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>　　巴罗说着，他从制服的兜里掏出了一张扑克牌大小的黑色卡片，“这可是我拿命换来的，保管好它。”</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>　　阿格林姆接过这张轻薄得几乎透明的黑色卡片，认出了这是他们最新的存储资料的设备，他抬起头，疑惑地看着巴罗。“这里面是什么？”</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>　　“从马勒基斯身边偷出来的资料。里面有重新设计的战舰图纸、暗物质压缩机实验数据和一些杂七杂八的东西，我可没时间看完，但大部分是没有完成的数据。”</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>　　“这么重要对东西，你就把它交给我？”</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>　　“我要你留在这里，想办法完成它，然后找出对付这些家伙的办法。”</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>　　“……让我来完成？！”</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>　　“是的，小书呆，你忘了是谁小时候自己在家后院造暗物质反应堆了吗？”</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>　　阿格林姆看起来有点犹豫，“可是以前我搞的那些东西，都有父亲在我身边帮忙和指导啊。我自己能行吗？”</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>　　“实在不行的话，中庭有很多不错的科学家。去他们面前摇摇尾巴，求他们帮你。相信我，只要是个脑子正常的科学家，看了这些资料都无法拒绝你的。”</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>　　“那你要怎么办？”</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>　　“我当然要回去了。还有局面需要我拯救。少为我瞎操心，完成好你的任务。我到了那边再想办法联系你。”</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>　　巴罗取出一台像手机一样的器械，按住了上面的按钮。大地开始微微地震颤，一股奇异的色彩从他身上冒出，从头到脚包裹住了他。巴罗把手上的器械往阿格林姆怀里一扔，说道：“我走了。你可别弄死自己。”</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>　　那些色彩汇成一个黑色的洞，把巴罗吞噬了进去，又迅速合上了，仿佛一切都没有发生过。</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>　　阿格林姆精神恍惚地盯着空气，过了一会才回过神。</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>　　刚刚那个受伤的人类怎么样了？</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>　　他回头，看见斯蒂芬打开的那道传送门还留在原地。他收好东西，跑了过去，却从中出来的人撞了个满怀。</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>　　“哎哟……”阿斯加德女孩揉着撞疼的脑袋，不满地嘟囔道：“你们黑暗精灵这什么杀人铠甲，撞人那么疼。”</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>　　“对不起。”阿格林姆赶紧道歉。“那个……康纳，他怎么样了？”</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>　　“活是活下来了，不过还没有醒来。医生说他醒来以后需要多补充营养，好好休养生息。”</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>　　“补充什么营养？”</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>　　“我也不知道人类的‘营养’是什么，得回去谷歌一下。”</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>　　“我能帮忙做点什么吗？毕竟他是被我同伴打伤的，我觉得很内疚。”</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>　　“还是等他醒来再说吧。等一等，你说那个黑暗精灵是你同伴？他上哪去了？”</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>　　“他走了。”</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>　　“走了？”</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>　　“这有些复杂，需要点时间才能解释清楚。不过首先请允许我问一下，你会不会刚好认识中庭最厉害的科学家？”</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>　　———</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>　　他们回到圣所的时候，王已经在厅里等着他们了。</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>　　“我很抱歉。”斯蒂芬说道。</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>　　“抱啥歉？”王看起来有一些疲惫，但是很平静。</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>　　“我们乱入了你表妹的婚礼，差点毁掉了她重要的日子。”</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>　　“哎，这又不是你的错，况且最后婚礼还是顺利完成了不是？对了，你们见到康纳了吗？他本来应该在现场演奏音乐的，但是突然就找不着人了。”</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>　　“这个嘛……”缇蒂丝努力让自己不要太慌，她接着说道：“我们在厕所遇到他，然后请他帮我们带个路……后来他就中枪了。”</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>　　“啥？！中枪了？他现在人还好吗？”</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>　　“幸好没什么事，他留在医院里了。”</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>　　“他在哪个医院？我明天做点吃的去看他。太糟糕了，他可是在我表妹的婚礼上受伤的。”</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>　　“大都会医院。找克莉丝汀就行。”</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>　　“啊，你去见了帕默尔医生了？”王的语气突然变得暧昧起来。</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>　　“你先帮我们能弄点吃的吗？我们好像一天没进食了。”斯蒂芬明显地在转移话题。“缇蒂丝，我有话要和你说，你到书房来一下。”</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>　　“啊？好的！”突然被点名的缇蒂丝像一个小学生一样，乖乖地把手背在身后，跟着斯蒂芬进了书房。</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>　　斯蒂芬让女孩站在书房中央，他施了一个咒，一种带着异香的粉尘从上空落下，覆盖在了女孩身体周围。然后他绕着她转了几圈，仔细地打量她全身上下，还拿出了平板电脑来记录什么，弄得她有点不自在。</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>　　“博士，你在干嘛？”</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>　　“你有觉得哪里不对劲吗？”</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>　　“我很好啊？就是有点饿。”</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>　　“没有任何不舒服？头晕？想吐？胳膊或者脑袋消失的感觉？没有吗？”</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>　　“一点也没有。为什么这么问，博士？”</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>　　斯蒂芬叹了口气。“听着，你刚刚用的魔法，我不知道你是从哪里学的，但这是违反规则的。”</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>　　“你指的是……？”缇蒂丝面带疑惑，在腹部比划了一下。</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>　　“对，你治疗康纳的魔法。恐怕只有黑魔法才能做到。重要的是，使用黑魔法会付出很大的代价。”</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>　　“代价？会有什么样的代价？”</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>　　“我是很不确定。实话说，我曾经试过。那时候我病得很严重，但是纽约上空正像下雨一样地落下武装的外星士兵。我用了一个魔咒治好了自己，才加入了城市保卫战。”</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>　　“后来你承受了代价是吗？”</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>　　“是的，在那之后我吐了三天……各种魔法生物……的部位。”</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>　　“天呐！”缇蒂丝想象了一下那个场景，觉得胃里也有点不适了。</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>　　“还有，我左腿消失了一周。你看到墙角的那根拐杖了吗？”</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>　　缇蒂丝看过去，有一根金属的拐杖依靠在墙角，看起来和这个神秘古朴的书房格格不入。</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>　　“太吓人了。可是我强行愈合一个那么严重的伤口，却什么也没发生？”</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>　　“这就是为什么我有些担心。克莉丝汀她不知道这种魔法是被禁止的，所以我需要你好好考虑。”</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>　　“您觉得这可能是为什么？”</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>　　“我曾经遇到过一些黑魔法师，他们中有些人去抓无辜的人，将他们关起来替他承受代价。但我觉得你可能不是这种情况。”</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>　　“当然不是，我可没有囚禁任何人。”缇蒂丝耸耸肩，无奈地说：“这是我第一次发现这种能力，我甚至不确定这是不是魔法。”</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>　　“这很不寻常，我需要更多的实验数据。”</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>　　“这样吧，不如我去帕默尔医生那里工作几天，试试会发生什么。”</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>　　“好吧，我跟你一起去。”</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>　　“没问题，我去联系帕默尔医生。”</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>　　缇蒂丝正要转身离去，突然想起了阿格林姆问她的那个问题。</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>　　“博士，你认识那种……很厉害的科学家吗？”</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>　　斯蒂芬脑中浮现出了那个穿着红金色钢铁铠甲在纽约上空飞来飞去的亿万富翁。</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>　　“我知道一个。怎么了？”</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>　　缇蒂丝把阿格林姆的事一五一十转述给了他听。</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>　　斯蒂芬陷入了沉思。他一直不太喜欢复仇者，也无意愿加入任何组织，所以一直没有让复仇者知道自己的存在。</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>　　但这件事非比寻常，不是凭自己的力量就处理得了的。似乎是时候拜访一下复仇者们了。</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>　　“交给我吧，我去给史塔克写邮件。”</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>　　写邮件吗？我以为法师会有更炫酷的方式，比如骑着独角兽空降复仇者大厦顶层什么的。缇蒂丝暗暗地吐槽。</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>　　另一方面，她也兴奋万分：终于有机会见到索尔的人类朋友们啦！</p>
</div>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0019"><h2>19. Chapter 19</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p></p><div>
  <p>　　纽约，曼哈顿中城。</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>　　躺在床上的唐纳德·布莱克睁开了双眼。</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>　　映入眼中的是一个斯堪的纳维亚装修风格的房间，灰白黑色的家具，没有任何鲜艳的颜色。对着床的是一个原木的衣柜，一旁是一张干净的书桌，上面有一台MacBook和一个印着纽约自然历史博物馆标志的杯子。</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>　　唐纳德试着活动身体，发现浑身肌肉酸痛，四肢麻木，身体几乎像是被人为地堆砌到一起放在床上的。他似乎做了很长的一个梦。他梦见了北欧神话，大概是因为小时候听了太多的故事。他在梦中是雷霆之神，所有巨人和邪恶的精灵都畏惧他和他的神锤。他曾和维京人一起作战，和地球的英雄们一起作战。梦中战斗酣畅淋漓的快感过于真实，仿佛他这辈子都在这样做。</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>　　一定是因为这几年来那些复仇者相关的消息充斥了整个新闻台与互联网，他看的新闻映射到了潜意识中，所以才会梦到。</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>　　唐纳德·布莱克医生很确信，自己刚刚从佛罗里达州度假回来，在曼哈顿的公寓中舒适的床上醒来，准备开始一个新的工作日。</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>　　知觉渐渐地回到他的身体中，他花了一些时间来适应，重新掌握身体的控制权。首先是指头，像是在床垫上弹奏钢琴一样地活动了起来。然后是手臂，他抬起了左手，像芭蕾舞演员一样在空中划了个半圆。最后到左腿的时候他失败了，他怎么也无法活动他的左腿。他目光落在了靠在床头的拐杖上。</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>　　他用手肘支撑起上身，坐了起来，随手套上了一件黑色的T恤，然后费力地穿上运动短裤。他到落地窗前，拉开了纯灰色的窗帘。</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>　　这时，有人敲响了他的房门。</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>　　“来了！”他用拐杖撑着自己走到了门边。他打开了门，舍友丹尼尔带着笑容站在门外。</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>　　“唐①，我今天就要走了。”丹尼尔辞去了在纽约医院的工作，打算回老家开诊所。</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>　　“啊，对，我没忘呢。你等我一下，我给你准备了一个礼物。”唐纳德在门边的柜子找到了一个包装精美的小盒子。</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>　　“哇哦，谢谢。”丹尼尔拆开礼物盒，从里面拿出了一条项链，底端挂着一个金色苹果形状的吊坠。</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>　　“你这个混蛋，这根本不是给我的礼物吧？这是给卡米拉的对吗？”丹尼尔假装生气。</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>　　“咳，替我向你妹妹问好。”</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>　　“作为哥哥，我会第一时间揍一通试图泡我宝贝妹妹的坏男人。”丹尼尔开玩笑似的打了他胸口一拳。</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>　　“什么坏男人，放过我吧，我只是个老实医生，在纽约辛苦讨生活，挣的钱大半还都交了房租。”唐纳德笑着捂住胸口。</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>　　丹尼尔接着说道：“噢对了，你找到新舍友了吗？”</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>　　“没呢，这个时候很难找新舍友。你知道，圣诞节快到了，人们都回老家了。”</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>　　“那么至少还要等上一个月。”</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>　　“是的。虽然付两个人的租金有些令人头疼，但我只能等了。”</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>　　“我替你在医院里散播过消息了，如果有人有意愿，也许会打给你。”丹尼尔拖着行李箱到了大门口。</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>　　“谢谢了，老弟。”唐纳德跟了上去，拥抱了一下丹尼尔。</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>　　“那我走啦，有机会来奥兰多看我。”</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>　　“会的。你知道我有多喜欢佛州，也许我该跟你一起回去。”</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>　　“算了你还是别来了。我还不了解你吗？你只是喜欢佛州火辣的拉丁妹子。就算为了妹子们我也得给你下禁令。”</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>　　“唉，没了你损我，我搞不好还会怀念。”唐纳德语气变得低落了起来。</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>　　这话倒是他发自内心的。因为他身体的残疾，人们在他面前总是小心翼翼，生怕说错话伤害到他。只有丹尼尔会把他当作正常人挖苦和开玩笑。</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>　　“你就是m体质。放心，我的s热线二十四小时为你畅通。”丹尼尔手机震动了一下，他低头瞄了一眼，说道：“车到了，我得下去了。”</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>　　丹尼尔拖着行李关上了大门，他愉悦的声音仿佛还留在空气中。</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>　　唐纳德拄着拐杖走进了浴室，他把这根代替他左腿的棍子依靠在了洗手池旁，抬起头看镜子。</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>　　镜中的男人看起来约有三四十岁，金色的短发还未打理，像乱糟糟的杂草。海蓝色的眼睛在浴室昏黄的灯光映照下也显得有些暗淡。这张脸不算是明星男模水准的帅气，但也绝非路人。至少他心里明白，他新开业的诊所来的病人，很多并非是看中了他的医术。</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>　　帅气、拥有私人诊所的医生、医学院的客座教授，怎么看都是人生赢家的配置，只可惜瘸了一条腿。这大约就是街坊邻居们对唐纳德的印象。</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>　　事实就是如此。无论你有多少光环，无论你多努力做一个人格高尚、有趣的人，有了瘸腿这一个无关紧要的缺陷，它就成了你全部的标签。你在他人口中永远是“那个瘸腿医生”。</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>　　甚至有一次在酒吧里，有人毫不避讳地当着唐纳德的面，和正要过来和他搭讪的美女说：“别浪费时间和残疾人搞对象，他们多半心理有点毛病。”</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>　　唐纳德不喜欢他开的地图炮，但他不能否认自己可能是有点问题——他太渴望被当成正常人看待了。</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>　　他挤出剃须泡沫抹到脸颊上，拿起了剃须刀。</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>　　———</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>　　早晨十点，唐纳德准时下楼，走向诊所。</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>　　腿的问题让他没办法开车，他也不喜欢坐公共交通工具。每当他走进地铁车厢，就会感到一阵不安的气氛，然后人们就会抢着给他让座。这对于一个壮年男子的自尊心是一个很大的打击。</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>　　——明明我才39岁，注重锻炼，均衡饮食，生活习惯良好，身体真的不比二十岁的小伙子差到哪里去好吗？</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>　　所以他选择在房租贵得要命的曼哈顿租房子，这样走路就能到达工作地点了。</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>　　十二月的纽约气温已经接近零度，这段路程走起来感觉比秋天的时候要漫长了组多。唐纳德把自己藏在羊毛围巾后面，握紧了拐杖，加快了脚步。</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>　　十五分钟后，他推开诊所的大门，灵敏的鼻子捕捉到了空气中一丝异于寻常的味道。他快速走到前台接待处，那里空无一人。他身体略微越过桌子，视线扫到有个人影横卧在桌子下方。</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>　　“你搞什么鬼？！”他意识到发生了什么事以后，愤怒地用拐杖敲打了一下桌面。简直太荒唐了！</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>　　“……嗯？”那人被吵醒，从鼻腔中挤出了不满的哼声。当他睁开眼睛，老板愤怒的面孔映入眼帘，他才迅速从地上坐起身，扒着椅子爬了起来。</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>　　“布莱克医生，早。”他完全还没有清醒。</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>　　“杰森·威尔斯！这是工作日的早上好吗？你嗨成这样怎么上班？”他的吸了一口气，发现那股臭味变得更加浓烈了起来。“该死的，你是在诊所里飞草了吗？”</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>　　名叫杰森的员工是个二十来岁的非裔青年，个子很高，体格偏瘦，绑着脏辫。“没有，我在后门抽的。”</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>　　“我才不管你是在是在哪抽的好吗？！”唐纳德控制不住愤怒的情绪，他的腿仿佛疼痛了起来。</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>　　“对不起，boss。我马上去厕所洗把脸清醒一下。”</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>　　医生看着他的属下神智不清地试图打开大厅里的贩卖机走进去，暗骂了一句粗话。</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>　　该死的，当初面试杰森的时候怎么一点也没有看出他是个这样不靠谱的人呢？他今天的做法与试用期期间的表现简直判若两人，而现在诊所需要人手，又不能随便把他开掉。</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>　　“滚回家去，杰森。”</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>　　“真的对不起，布莱克医生，我保证不会再发生了。”</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>　　杰森的表情相当真挚，但唐纳德的理智告诉他不应该去相信一个药劲上头的人。另一方面青年的眼里流露出来的懊悔，甚至恐惧，让唐纳德觉得十分不舒服。</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>　　愤怒值到了临界点，反而自己平静了下来。是他太习惯于压抑自己的负面情绪，刚刚突然大发雷霆之后他竟感觉到有些虚弱。一种奇异的担忧感漫上他的心头。他不太敢看自己的属下的眼睛，怕从中看到任何同情的色彩。</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>　　“打车回去吧，我帮你付车费。明天等你清醒了我们再谈。”</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>　　杰森不停地感谢和道歉，估计他自己都不知道他在说什么。他穿上了外套，歪歪斜斜地扶着墙走出了大门。</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>　　唐纳德转身，准备回到他的办公室。他意外地看见办公室门口站了个高挑的女孩。她站在阴影处，背部贴着墙壁，看不清脸上的表情。</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>　　“早上好，布莱克教授。”女孩走到了他面前。</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>　　“早，露西。”唐纳德想到她刚刚可能看到了自己愚蠢的样子，有些权威形象倒塌的不安。</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>　　这位叫露西的女孩是他的实习生。她留着银灰色的短发，一双碧绿色的眸子闪烁着活力与机敏。她成绩优异，性子有些难以捉摸。不知道这是因为她太聪明还是太年轻，或两者皆是。唐纳德不愿意承认的是，他已经到了搞不清现在的小女孩都在想什么的年纪。</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>　　“我已经安排好了您的日程。办公室清理干净了，病房也消毒完毕。您今天预约的第一位病人将在十一点抵达，病例已经放在办公桌上了。下午三点您需要到内森·匹斯里教授家出诊。”</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>　　“露西啊。”他松一口气，露出了赞善的目光，“总算有个人不会让我太失望。”</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>　　“还有这个。”女孩递给他一个热饮纸杯，“半脱脂奶的拿铁咖啡，加枫糖浆。”</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>　　唐纳德握着纸杯，热咖啡的温度渗出了杯壁，温暖了他在寒冬里冻得冰冷的手。“谢谢，露西。这可以算是惊喜了。”</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>　　“那您可以奖励我一个约会吗？”</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>　　唐纳德对她的直白并没有感到太大的惊讶，因为露西就是这么自信的一个女孩，所以他也直白地拒绝了她：“我不和自己的学生约会。”</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>　　银发女孩眼底闪过了不易察觉的失望，但很快就恢复了一如既往的自信的样子：“没关系！我还有几个月就毕业了。”</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>　　唐纳德像是在躲避她的目光似的，喝了一口咖啡，然后慢悠悠地说道：“噢，有件事我必须提醒你。”</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>　　女孩听到这句话，身体稍微僵了一下。“您请说。”</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>　　“我不想表现得像学校里的老古板教师一样，但是……”唐纳德停顿了一下，指了指头发，“如果你顶着这个颜色的头发来上班，病人难免会怀疑你的专业程度。你可以戴假发，我不会强迫你染色。”</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>　　“好，我今天就换掉。”女孩几乎没有思考就立即答应下来。</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>　　唐纳德推开办公室的门，回到了他的办公桌后。他坐在了那张精心挑选的昂贵的椅子上，把拐杖放到了触手可及的位置。当他正准备打开病例，办公桌上一抹鲜艳的颜色引起了他的注意。</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>　　那是一支明显不属于他的笔。粉色笔身印有猫咪和巧克力甜甜圈的图案，尾部还有浮夸的一颗爱心装饰。这支笔插在他的笔筒中，在日本产的商务中性笔之间显得极其格格不入。他不用猜都知道这是谁的。</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>　　真是太乱来了。他想道。猫咪根本不能吃巧克力甜甜圈。</p>
</div>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0020"><h2>20. Chapter 20</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p></p><div>
  <p>　　第二大道2033号。这是克莉丝汀·帕默尔医生给缇蒂丝的一行地址。</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>　　缇蒂丝在谷歌地图中输入了上述地址，红色的指示图标落在了东哈莱姆区的一条街上。网页上给出了驾驶到那个地方的路线图，那条标粗的线下方显示“距离6英里”。除了那次通过传送门去到了纽约郊外的森林公园，缇蒂丝的活动范围一直局限在格林威治村内，她从没去过那块地方。</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>　　斯蒂芬之前说要跟着缇蒂丝去夜班护士诊所，但是今天他偏偏一整天都在地下室里，不知道在忙什么。直到晚饭的时间，缇蒂丝终于见到他一脸狼狈地出现在客厅。他看到缇蒂丝，才一拍脑袋，带着歉意告诉她今天没有办法陪她一起去了。</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>　　“没问题，博士，我自己能行。这个地方要怎么去？”缇蒂丝把iPad屏幕展示给斯蒂芬看。</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>　　“哈莱姆区啊，我帮你开个传送门吧。”斯蒂芬瞄了一眼iPad，提议道。</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>　　“感谢您的好意，但我还是想试试普通人的方式。”缇蒂丝怎么好意思天天让斯特兰奇来为她开传送门？她光是住在这就已经给他添了许多麻烦。她心想，现在我找到了工作，很快就能另外找地方住了吧。</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>　　“那你会坐地铁吗？”</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>　　“地铁？”应该是和阿斯加德飞舟类似的交通系统吧？她想道。</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>　　“穿过华盛顿公园广场，然后再向东边走，那个有个地铁站。如果你看到被绿色围栏围起来的通往地下的阶梯，那就是了。”斯蒂芬打开钱包，拿出了一张卡和两张十美元的钞票塞到她手中。“你可以用我的地铁卡。我都不记得我有多久没坐过地铁了，麻烦你帮我充下钱。”</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>　　缇蒂丝翻来覆去地看到那张小小的卡片，说道：“谢谢博士。”</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>　　“对了……你要不要换身衣服？”斯蒂芬看了看缇蒂丝身上明显不属于现代文明风格的阿斯加德服饰，“虽然纽约地铁里面什么人都有，但我建议你还是低调一些比较好。”</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>　　“有道理。您可以借我件衣服吗？”缇蒂丝想都没想就问出了口，她立马就后悔了。两个单身汉住的地方怎么可能会有女孩子的衣服啊？</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>　　可是斯蒂芬的回答令她十分意外：“在客房的衣柜，你自己选吧。”</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>　　“好的！谢谢博士。”缇蒂丝心中充满了八卦的渴望，但理智告诉她还是不要随便问这种可能引出悲伤回忆的问题。</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>　　缇蒂丝打开客房的衣柜，看见里面果然整齐地挂满了女装。这些衣服风格变化很大，从正式的西装外套到朋克风格的T恤都有，甚至还有条洋装裙子，衣柜的最底端摆放着一排用途不同的鞋子。</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>　　根据在街上观察的中庭女孩的打扮风格，她迅速地挑选了一套：一件印着虎头图案的黑色帽衫，一条过膝长度纯黑裙子，还有一双切尔西靴。她换好衣服以后，意外发现衣柜角落有一盒橡皮筋，于是她的捡起其中一条，挽起头发扎了一个高马尾辫。</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>　　换好衣服的缇蒂丝蹦蹦跳跳地出了门。iPad一离开圣所的范围就失去了网络链接，幸好地铁的入口并不难找。她走下地铁的楼梯，听见了地铁运行的轰鸣声。</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>　　没想到在售票机前她还是遇到了问题，她花费了许多时间，实在搞不清楚机器上提供的选项都是什么意思。她专注地在售票机上戳来戳去，没有注意到旁边有一个人正盯着她。</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>　　“需要帮忙吗？”</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>　　缇蒂丝惊了一下，回过头去，看到一位矮个子的中年女人，她穿着一件有些褪色的棕色大衣，戴着桃红色的毛线帽，手中拎着一个塑料购物袋。袋子有些皱，上面原本印刷的图案都被磨得看不清了，应该是循环利用了很多次。里面装的都是一些幼龄儿童用品，包装袋上印着的蓝色小熊透过薄薄的塑料袋可以看得一清二楚。</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>　　“啊，需要！谢谢您。”缇蒂丝把机子前的位置让给了她，然后递给女人十美元。只见她一阵熟练的操作，然后机器的屏幕上显示了“充值成功”。</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>　　“太好了。真不知道怎么感谢您。”缇蒂丝捏着那张薄薄的塑料卡，感激道。</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>　　“不用谢我，你也帮我个忙，你过闸机的时候带我一起过。”</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>　　缇蒂丝：？！</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>　　中年女人跟在缇蒂丝后面，示意她过去。她刷卡过闸的时候，感觉到那个中年女人贴着她一起挤了过来。</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>　　接近晚上九点的地铁站人烟稀少，这一幕没有其他人看到。她们一起走下楼梯到了站台，</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>　　“这……合法吗？”缇蒂丝问那个女人。</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>　　“当然不合法。你是外国人吧？”她眨了眨一双疲惫的棕色眼睛，仔细地扫描了一遍缇蒂丝的脸，“意大利人？”</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>　　缇蒂丝不知道这个意大利在什么地方，“不，我是阿斯加德来的。”</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>　　“阿斯加德？”她突然提高了音量，吓了缇蒂丝一跳。在一旁等地铁的戴着棒球帽的男人突然转过头来看了她们一眼。女人也发现自己有些失态，降低声音继续说道：“阿斯加德是北欧的国家吗？还是在南欧？我看你长得像南欧人，南欧那有很多名字很奇怪的国家。不好意思啊，我没什么文化，记不住这些。”看来女人平时不关注复仇者联盟，不然她一定知道其中的那位金发天神就是来自阿斯加德，而阿斯加德显然不是位于南欧或者北欧的哪个国家。</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>　　“没关系，这不重要。不过我有点好奇，你刚刚那么做不会惹麻烦吗？”</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>　　“这站他们从来不管，所以我每天都多走几站来这里。一个月能省下不少钱呢。”</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>　　她们又闲扯了几句，就没有再聊下去了，女人走到了尽头的地方等车。缇蒂丝看到两端黑漆漆的隧道就像巨兽的口，流动的空气中裹挟着一丝不详的气味。</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>　　大约三分钟后，地铁进了车站。车厢里零星地坐了三四个人，有的闭上眼在休息，有的低着头按手机，没有人看她。缇蒂丝挑了一个不挨着任何人的空位坐下。地铁再次开动，摇晃着钻进了纽约迷宫般的地下通道之中，带着一丝腐臭的风从打开的车窗挤了进来。</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>　　列车继续在黑暗的隧道中前行，每经一站都不断有人上下车。大约三十分钟后，列车进了第96大街站。车门滑开，一位穿着破旧的黄土色西装的深色皮肤男子走进了这节车厢，坐在了缇蒂丝对面。他戴着一顶西装同色的帽子，帽檐在他脸上投下阴影，叫人看不清他的面容，他并没有看向缇蒂丝的方向，但他身上有一些说不出的特质，让缇蒂丝有些不安。车内响起了广播，报了下一站是103大街站。缇蒂丝默默地计算了一下，离目的地还有三个站的距离。</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>　　列车开出三百多米的时候，车身剧烈地晃动了一下，这时车厢内的灯开始闪烁，仿佛在作出挣扎，“呲——”一声，整个车厢陷入了黑暗之中。</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>　　怎么回事？缇蒂丝惊慌地站起来。隧道远方开着几盏施工用的高瓦数灯，她凭借着这微弱的光芒，只能看到隧道壁上狰狞的涂鸦。突然之间，她发现不知从哪升起的黄色迷雾，充满了车厢内的狭小空间。周围逐渐亮堂了起来，缇蒂丝发现她已经不在车厢里了，她似乎来到了一个宽阔的地方。黑色的土地上飘着带着难闻气味的泥土色迷雾，看不到任何东西。这里的空间很大，也许有一座城市那么大。一般来说你走出城市，只要走得够远，一定能看到起伏的地形，或者山脉，可是这里什么都没有，远方也只有更浓厚的雾。</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>　　是魔法吗？缇蒂丝问自己。与两位法师相处了一段时间之后，她开始下意识地习惯于用魔法来解释反常的现象。</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>　　于是她决定试着往前走看看。这个空间异常地安静，缇蒂丝从来不知道世界可以安静成这样，她自己的呼吸声和心跳声都变得震耳欲聋令人发疯。突然有什么东西划破了迷雾，从天上砸到了她脚边，她低头，发现是一具腐烂的中型鸟类尸体。</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>　　她忘记了尖叫，恐惧让她本能地拔腿狂奔，随着她前进的步伐，越来越多的污秽之物像下雨般地落下，有缠绕在一起的活蛇，有不可名状之生物的尸骸。</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>　　这不是魔法。她想道。这是末日。</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>　　这个时候，她的耳朵捕捉到了一段扭曲的声音，像是走调的风笛声。这个令人抓狂的声音像是在深渊中回响，并且逐渐靠近。</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>　　她跑了这么久，眼前的景象都没有任何改变。是啊，这里毫无参考物，再怎么跑下去也只是在原地打转罢了。于是她停了下来，与此同时肮脏的垃圾雨也停止了。</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>　　不明的噪音从雾中传来，缇蒂丝看去，见有一个巨大的黑色影子正在其中缓慢地穿行。它大概有十层楼的高度，有着近乎人类的形状，躯体的下方有三条像生长了百年的树干一样的虬结的肢干与地面连结，它的胳膊的尾端分叉成了许多分支，本应该是脸的位置生长了一根巨大的触手。</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>　　仅仅窥见到这个生物的身影，缇蒂丝已经失去了思考能力。这个生物向她转过身来，将她笼罩在阴影之中。</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>　　———</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>　　下一站是103大街站。一个模糊不清的声音在她头顶响起。缇蒂丝睁开眼睛，她还在地铁车厢里。铁灰色的座椅，浅黄色的车厢壁，灯光依然黯淡，没有任何异常的迹象。</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>　　刚刚的景象只是她的幻觉吗？那么真切刺骨的压迫感与恐惧感，在她睁开眼的一刹那，就像雾被风吹散一样地消失了。</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>　　缇蒂丝注意到她对面的位置空无一人。那个穿黄色西装的男子哪去了？车还没有到站，他不可能下车了吧？也许他走去了别的车厢？缇蒂丝查看了左右边的车厢，没有看到他的身影。</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>　　真是奇怪。也许根本没有什么穿黄色西装的男人，是自己记错了？也许……是这个地铁有点问题？</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0021"><h2>21. Chapter 21</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p></p><div>
  <p>　　夜班护士的诊所在一间自助洗衣房的楼上，入口在洗衣房旁边的楼道里。几乎只容得下一人通过的楼道上方悬着晃眼的橘色灯光，台阶狭窄得有些不合理。缇蒂丝扶着墙壁，踮着脚尖艰难地走上了三楼，按了墙上的门铃。</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>　　门很快被打开了。门后站的是一位陌生的女人，她个子不太高，金色的长发按照医院规定的标准盘了起来，脸上还带着些婴儿肥，看起来是个很容易亲近的人。</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>　　“你伤到哪里了？”她仰着头看缇蒂丝的脸，问道。</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>　　“不不不，我没有受伤。”</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>　　“那我有什么可以帮助你的地方吗？”</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>　　“琳达！是缇蒂丝来了吗？！”屋内传来另一个女人的声音。这个声音的主人缇蒂丝认得，正是克莉丝汀·帕默尔医生。</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>　　被叫作琳达的女人才恍然大悟，“啊，你就是缇蒂丝啊，快请进来。”</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>　　缇蒂丝进了屋，门在她身后关上。她看到这个客厅并不宽敞，对着门的地方有一张黑色的沙发，朝向大街的窗户下边摆了一张餐桌，上面放着几个用塑料袋装起的餐盒。克莉丝汀正坐在餐桌旁的椅子上，面带微笑地看着她。</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>　　“我们正要吃完饭呢，你吃过了吗？”琳达不等缇蒂丝回答，已经去厨房拿来了一个盘子。</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>　　“啊，还没有呢，谢谢啦。”</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>　　“让我看看你今天买了什么……”克莉丝汀拆开袋子，露出了疑惑的表情，“这是炒面吗？”</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>　　“准确说是炒意大利面。我今天特别有吃意面的渴望。但是附近没有意餐厅，所以我就在便利店买了意面，然后去街角的中餐馆拜托老板娘帮忙做了个炒面。”</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>　　“人家真肯答应你这种无理取闹的请求啊？”</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>　　“说什么呢，我和老板娘熟着呢。”</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>　　“是哦，你好像和所有人都很熟，琳达，有时候我还会觉得蛮惊讶的。”</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>　　两个女人聊着天，一边把外卖餐盒中的鸡肉炒意面匀出来到空盘子里，端给了缇蒂丝。</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>　　“对了，你是变种人吗？克莉丝①和我提到你愈合了一个很严重的伤口。”琳达拆开了一次性筷子，说道，“你肯来帮我们我真的太高兴了。”</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>　　“啊，什么是变种人？其实我也不是很清楚我的能力是哪来的。”缇蒂丝说着，用叉子卷起了一节面条塞入嘴里，没想到这口感真是不错。</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>　　“没关系，这很正常。变种人刚刚开始显露天赋的时候都会觉得迷茫。有机会你可以和我们的朋友凯蒂②聊一聊，她那里有一个组织专门帮助引导你这样的人。”琳达热心地提议道。</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>　　“琳达……”克莉丝汀犹豫了一下，才开口道：“缇蒂丝确实不是变种人。斯蒂芬提到过她来自阿斯加德。”</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>　　“阿斯加德？！”琳达兴奋又有些不敢置信地放下了筷子，喝了一口汽水，“也就是说你是神？我正在和一名神祇共进晚餐？！这简直就是《美国众神》③的情节！”</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>　　“你知道阿斯加德？我刚刚和一个人说了我来自阿斯加德，她却一副没有听说过的样子。”</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>　　“可能是她不怎么上网也不怎么看新闻吧。你绝对不知道索尔在地球有多高的人气。”</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>　　缇蒂丝心想，我可能知道，而且他们喜欢编造他和洛基的爱情故事，我还看了不少呢。</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>　　“等等，你就随便跟人说你是阿斯加德人了吗？”克莉丝汀警觉道。</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>　　“这会有什么问题吗？”缇蒂丝歪着头问道。</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>　　“不是什么大问题，但是阿斯加德人在地球上孤立无援，索尔现在又不在，我认为随便暴露身份不是什么好选择。”</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>　　“哎呀真是的，克莉丝，你说话的样子真的和法师先生一模一样，难怪他超喜欢你……”</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>　　克莉丝汀丢给她一个“别闹了”的眼神，琳达赶紧闭了嘴，把话题扯回来：“别被克莉丝吓到啦，神哪有被人类欺负的道理哦。”</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>　　这时候门铃声响起，老旧的装置发出的声音十分刺耳，吓了缇蒂丝一跳。</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>　　琳达迅速地起身去开门。</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>　　走进门的是一位高个子的女孩。她戴着毛线帽，裹着长长的绿色围巾，几乎只露出了一双眼睛。那是一双有些奇特的眼睛，有些略微的突出，虹膜过于黝黑，看起来不太自然，像是戴了超大直径的美瞳。</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>　　“你们好。”女孩拘谨地说道。</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>　　“你好，请跟我到后面来吧。”琳达向她示意了一下，推开了旁边的房间的门。</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>　　克莉丝汀和缇蒂丝也差不多结束用餐了，她们把垃圾扫进垃圾袋，清理了一下桌面，也跟着进了房间。</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>　　缇蒂丝这才发现她现在所在的这个房间才是重点。这个房间比客厅大了好几倍，装上了明亮的冷色灯光，有两张病床，柜子中收纳了各种医疗用品，甚至角落里还有一些缇蒂丝叫不上名字的医疗设备，看起来确实像一个医疗室了。</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>　　那个女孩坐在办公桌旁边的椅子上，正在和琳达谈话。她的声音隔着一层厚厚的围巾，有些模糊不清。</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>　　“你想脱下大衣和围巾吗？我们屋里暖气还是挺足的。”琳达问道。</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>　　女孩皱了皱眉，看起来很犹豫。她站起身解开大衣扣子的时候，动作十分缓慢，像是在做什么重要的决定似的。然后她把围巾和帽子也一并取了下来，缇蒂丝接过她的衣物，挂到了门边的衣架上。</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>　　女孩回到了椅子上，这时其他人才发现她身体的异样之处。她的奇异之处不止是眼睛，而是整张脸都显得有些怪异。她的前额宽大，下颚后缩，嘴唇长而厚，而且似乎没有眼皮。她衬衫领子上露出的那截脖子，皮肤褶皱堆叠。</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>　　“我知道，很吓人对吗？”她忧伤地说道。</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>　　“你以前不是这样的？”琳达问道。</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>　　“当然不是。”她掏出了一张紫色的小卡片给她们看。那是纽约大学的学生卡，上面显示了卡主人名字叫伊莎·伍德，卡中央的证件照上是一个长相甜美的女孩，温柔的黑色长发，棕色的大眼睛，小巧的嘴巴，几乎无法和眼前这个人联系到一起。</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>　　“你是什么时候开始发生变化的？有发生任何意外吗？比如接触到放射性的物质之类的？”克莉丝汀问道。</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>　　“是从半年前开始的。我变得很怕阳光，后来我身上就开始发痒，一开始我以为是过敏，去看了医生，也用了药，但是一直没有好，直到现在……”她卷起衬衫的袖子，露出了手臂。</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>　　三个人看到她的手臂的时候，都震惊了一下。她手臂变成了一种绝对不可能在人类身上出现的颜色，像是长了青苔的岩石的颜色，皮肤也不再柔软，而是像结了一层茧子一样的发硬。</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>　　“这个情况已经没办法去看普通的医生了，于是我就打听到了你们。”</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>　　她们花了好一会才回过神来，克莉丝汀继续问道：“除了外表之外，你还感觉到其他的异常吗？”</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>　　“我感觉……特别渴望水。不是口渴，而是想把自己浸泡在盐水里。我每周都要买盐，一袋袋的盐倒入浴缸中，放入水，然后把自己彻底地淹没在里面，这样才会减缓皮肤的疼痛。我没事就想跑到海边去，因为我总觉得海中有一种奇妙的声音在召唤我。”</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>　　“你记得有亲戚有过类似的症状吗？”</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>　　叫伊莎地女孩思考了一会儿，她的手指敲打着桌面，身体微微地颤抖着。然后，她说道：“我确实见过，但不是我的亲戚。”她又沉默了下来，仿佛刚刚那句话用掉了她许多的力气。</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>　　缇蒂丝给她倒了一杯水，她感激地抿了一口，才继续说道：“我来自印斯茅斯，是马塞诸塞州的一个海滨小镇，人口不过五六百人。那里到处都是盐沼地，长不出什么植物，死气沉沉的，但是渔业发达。”</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>　　琳达和克莉丝汀两个土生土长的美国人都没有听说过这个地方，她们只能耐心听她说下去。</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>　　见其他人都在认真地倾听，她继续说道：“正如我所说，我们小镇人口虽少，但是没有年长的人。”</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>　　“没有老人？”</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>　　“是的，似乎所有人到了一定的年龄，都会自动消失。但是我从没有听过谁家的老人去世的消息，以至于我很晚才领悟到了’死亡’这个概念。”</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>　　“太不可思议了，这会不会是什么风俗习惯？我听说有些地方的老人，自觉到了年纪，就会主动离开家，去往一些特定地方等待死亡。”</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>　　“很长一段时间里我也是这么认为的，直到我十七岁的时候。有天晚上我心情很不好，就跑到海边散步。那天晚上的海风特别的腥，但是月光特别清透明亮，才让我看清了一切。”</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>　　她又停下来，喝了一大口水，才继续说道：“我看到了邻居家的叔叔。他蹒跚着来到海滩上。我躲在礁石后面，看到月光照在他的身上。他有着和我现在类似的特征，但是更加脱离了’人类’的范畴。我看到他一边走向大海，一边一件件地褪去身上的衣服，月光下他的身体居然像鱼类的鳞片一样反射光芒。我真的太害怕了，我不知道他是不是要自杀，于是跑回家告诉了爸爸我所看到的一切。但是他却叫我忘了这件事。”</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>　　伊莎颤抖得更厉害了，琳达不得不引导她深呼吸平静下来。过了一会，她才说：“我忘不了。只要是个正常人都不可能。我开始讨厌我的小镇，我在夜里被噩梦惊醒。一满十八岁我就抓住了机会到纽约来上大学，尽量地离那个世界远一些。这个方法确实奏效，我已经很久没有梦到那个场景了。直到现在，我身上的变化让我不得不回到那个噩梦之中。”</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>　　琳达在档案中记下这些信息，若有所思地看向克莉丝汀。“这是不是应该转交给X教授？”</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>　　克莉丝汀点点头，向伊莎说道：“很遗憾地告诉你，我们可能没有办法解决你的问题。但是你别担心，我们认识这方面问题的专家，我们会安排你和他们见面的。”</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>　　伊莎也平静了许多，她说道：“谢谢你们帮助我，我知道我的情况一定很棘手，我有心理准备。不过，光是说出那段记忆，我就感觉好受多了。”</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>　　缇蒂丝帮伊莎披上了外套，把她送到门口。她离去的时候，天空中开始飘起了雪花。</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>　　“这应该也是个变种人吧？”琳达说出了脑中所想。</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>　　“我们没有其他的解释了，我去联系凯蒂，还是需要他们来检查。”克莉丝汀回答道。</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>　　“冒昧地问一下，变种人到底是什么？还有’他们’是谁？”缇蒂丝问道。</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>　　“这个嘛，说来话就长了。我先去泡个热茶再跟你解释。”</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>　　———</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>　　雪越下越大，夜色中看起来漆黑的道路很快被盖上了一层细碎的雪花。缇蒂丝手双手插在大衣的口袋，快步走在去地铁站的路上，脑中回想着刚刚得到的信息。原来地球上充满了各种超能力者，其中有一批是携带X基因的“变种人”。他们没有被大部分人所熟知。有一位变种人，查尔斯·泽维尔，人称X教授，建立了一个学校来帮助迷茫的变种人。</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>　　她心想，今天似乎没有帮上什么忙，甚至还蹭了克莉丝汀和琳达的一顿饭加一顿茶，真的是非常不好意思了。</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>　　今天才第一次坐地铁的缇蒂丝，完全没有意识到回去的路线应该是另外一条。她去到了来时到达的那个车站，稀里糊涂地坐上了去往布朗克斯区方向的地铁。</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>　　当她意识到有些不对劲的时候，她已经在纽约的另外一头了。车厢里都是深色肤色的乘客，有些人用奇怪的颜色撇了撇她。她询问了其中一位抱着婴儿的妇女，得道对方没好气的答案：你坐错方向了！去曼哈顿要去另一个车站！</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>　　缇蒂丝还是跟她道了谢，下了车来到了地面上。</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>　　布朗克斯的街景和曼哈顿十分不同，没有炫酷的高楼大厦，没有打扮靓丽的行人，仿佛是另一个世界。</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>　　她没有注意到有几个人影从地铁站就一直跟着她。她转过一个街角的时候，身后的人影掂了掂手中的武器，上去一棒子打在了她的后脑勺上。</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>　　正常人类被这样打一棒子绝对会当场失去意识，说不定还会脑震荡什么的，可缇蒂丝并不是人类。但她也受到了很大的惊吓，捂着后脑踉跄了几步，等她站定，回过头来，才看到那是三个手持武器的蒙面人。</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>　　“你们……？！”</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>　　三位歹徒也没想到这一下居然解决不掉这个看起来十分弱小的女性，心里也产生了一些未知的恐惧。他们知道自己面对的是什么，又不完全了解她到底是什么。</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>　　“阿斯加德人，我们有三个人呢，不要做无谓的反抗了。”</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>　　“你们想要什么？！”</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>　　“对不住了，我们只是奉老大的命来抓你罢了，我们也不想把场面搞得太难看。”</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>　　“你们老大要抓我干什么？！”</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>　　“我们敢问那么多？他就想试试阿斯加德人吧。”</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>　　什么叫“想试试阿斯加德人”？！缇蒂丝不太明白这话里的意思，直觉告诉她这肯定不是什么好话。她和对面喊话的过程中已经悄悄地退到了阴影之中。她手边摸到了一根金属棍状物，这下心中有底了。虽然她和仙宫战士比起来就是个菜鸡，但是范达尔的剑术课她也不是白上的。</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>　　三个歹徒万万没想到对面的女孩会主动攻击上来。他们甚至没有看到她是如何来到面前的，他们听到划破空气的声音，然后手腕和小腿一痛，手上的武器就掉到了地上。三人摔倒在地，捂着腿惨叫，只看到女孩丢下铁棍飞一样跑掉的背影。</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>　　缇蒂丝心跳飞快，雪落在她发红的面颊上，融化成了水珠，降低了她身体的温度。她跑进地铁站，过了闸机，正好列车进站，她跳上了车厢，看到没人追上来，她才坐了下来。</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>　　那些人知道我是阿斯加德人，想把我抓去做一些什么坏事吗？克莉丝汀说得对，我果然不应该随便暴露身份了，不然这样下去只会给帮助我的好人们添麻烦吧。她喘着气，想道。</p>
</div>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0022"><h2>22. Chapter 22</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p></p><div>
  <p>　　雪越下越大，夜色中看起来漆黑的道路很快被盖上了一层细碎的雪花。缇蒂丝手双手插在大衣的口袋，快步走在去地铁站的路上，脑中回想着刚刚得到的信息。原来地球上充满了各种超能力者，其中有一批是携带X基因的“变种人”。他们没有被大部分人所熟知。有一位变种人，查尔斯·泽维尔，人称X教授，建立了一个学校来帮助迷茫的变种人。</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>　　唉，似乎没有帮上什么忙，甚至还蹭了克莉丝汀和琳达的一顿饭和一顿茶，真的是非常不好意思了。</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>　　今天才第一次坐地铁的缇蒂丝，完全没有意识到回去的路线应该是另外一条。她去到了来时到达的那个车站，稀里糊涂地坐上了去往布朗克斯区方向的地铁。</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>　　当她意识到有些不对劲的时候，她已经在纽约的另外一头了。车厢里都是深色肤色的乘客，有些人用奇怪的眼神看了看她。她询问了靠在门边的抱着婴儿的妇女，得道对方没好气的回答：你坐错方向了！去曼哈顿要去另一个车站！</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>　　缇蒂丝还是跟她道了谢，下了车来到了地面上。</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>　　布朗克斯的街景和曼哈顿十分不同，没有炫酷的高楼大厦，没有打扮靓丽的行人，仿佛是另一个世界。五条大道汇集到这个路口，她站在地铁站口，看着昏黄灯光下的街道，对面有一个黄色的M字的招牌十分显眼。</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>　　那是一家24小时营业的麦当劳。她过了马路，推门走了进去。虽然现在已经很晚了，但依然有不少人在用餐。柜台只有一个收银员在上班，前面排了两三个人。缇蒂丝自觉地排到了队伍最后。</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>　　轮到她的时候，收银员用机械的语气问她想要点什么。她抬起头，发现对面是个比自己还要高大的黑人男子，他几乎有着和阿斯加德人不相上下的体格，不知道怎么的她突然想起了索尔，就愣了一下神。</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>　　“女士？你还好吗？”收银员问道。他胸前的名牌写的是“卢克”。</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>　　她回过神，说道：“对不起，我走神了。”她把视线移到了他头上的牌子，看了一圈，随便念出了一个餐牌上写的东西：“一个蛋黄酱。”</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>　　收银员像是听到了什么有趣的事情一样，笑道：“你确定只要一个蛋黄酱？”</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>　　“啊，是的。”</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>　　“蛋黄酱一般是搭配薯条或者鸡块吃的，但如果你只想点一份蛋黄酱也没有问题。”</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>　　“那就再来一份鸡块吧。”</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>　　一共1.99元。”他愉快地说道。卢克接过了女孩递过来的钞票，低头找钱，当他再一次抬起头，视线无意间落到了大门那边，视线所扫到的人让他皱起了眉头。</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>　　门外徘徊的是几个熟悉的身影，来自哈莱姆的街头帮派，不知道他们为什么会到布朗克斯来，但他们无论出现在哪里，跟随的肯定都不是什么好事。</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>　　“噢，对了，我想去曼哈顿，您能告诉我去哪里坐车吗？”面前这位有些奇怪的女孩的问题打断了他想法。</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>　　“你需要到洋基体育场那里去，沿着梅尔罗斯大街走，到加油站时左转，大约走半小时就到了。”</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>　　“谢谢你。”还要半小时啊。女孩耷拉下脑袋，到一旁等她的鸡块去了。</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>　　卢克也到了下班时间。他收起围裙，和来接班的人瞎扯了几句就走了。</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>　　缇蒂丝拎着外卖纸袋，再一次踏入了风雪交加的布朗克斯街头。</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>　　她没有注意到有几个人一直跟在她身后。阿斯加德女孩毫无警惕性地走在街头，就像暴露在狼群目标中的绵羊。她转过一个街角的时候，听到了后面传来的杂乱的脚步声。她还没有来得及转身去查看，跟在身后的人已经一棒子打在了她的后脑勺上。</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>　　正常人类被这样打一棒子绝对会当场失去意识，说不定还会脑震荡什么的，可缇蒂丝并不是人类。她受到了很大的惊吓，手上温热的纸袋落到了路边脏脏的积雪上。她捂着后脑踉跄了几步，等她站定，回过头来，才看到那是三个手持武器的蒙面人。他们身上穿着一样的黑色的袍子，上面有着像血液般的红色花纹。</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>　　“你们想干嘛？！”女孩愤怒地喊道。</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>　　“阿斯加德人，我们是奉古神使者之命来邀请你区圣殿的。”对方的声音听起来根本不像正常的人类。</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>　　“什么圣殿？什么使者？你们是疯子吗？”</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>　　“我们是拉莱耶之子，古神回归人世的引路人。被使者选中，你应该感到荣幸。”</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>　　“我从没见过这样邀请人的！变态！”缇蒂丝骂了回去。</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>　　左边的蒙面人突然挥舞着棍子冲向了女孩，她来不及多想，向旁边一滚闪过了这一击。她迅速地扫了一眼地面，发现了一根废弃的水管。这下她心中有底了。虽然她和仙宫战士比起来就是个菜鸡，但是范达尔的剑术课她也不是白上的。</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>　　她抄起了管子，狠狠地敲在了扑过来的蒙面人的膝盖上，对方惨叫一声倒在了地上。剩下两人甚至没有看清她是如何来到面前的，他们只听到划破空气的声音，然后手腕和小腿一痛，手上的武器就掉到了地上。趁着三人分神，她丢下水管，飞也似地跑掉了。</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>　　缇蒂丝心跳飞快，雪落在她发红的面颊上，融化成了水珠，降低了她身体的温度。她跑出不到十米，另一个躲在巷子中的黑影跳了出来拦在她面前，她只觉得从腹部传来一阵灼痛感，然后四肢麻痹，倒在了地上。</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>　　倒在地上的缇蒂丝看到对方穿着和那三个人一样的衣服，手上拿着电击棍。他见缇蒂丝倒下，掏出了一个黑色袋子，套在了她的头上，然后用绳子把她的双手捆到了身后。</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>　　道路旁停下了一辆面包车，车门打开下来两个人，他们一齐把失去活动能力的缇蒂丝拖到了后座上。</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>　　缇蒂丝看不见任何东西。她听见了车门被粗暴地关上的声音，然后是汽车引擎启动的声音。</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>　　完蛋了，我今天难道要死在这里了？缇蒂丝欲哭无泪。克莉丝汀说得对，为什么我随便就告诉别人我是阿斯加德人了啊。</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>　　她在黑暗中没有绝望太久。车子突然紧急刹车，她的脸撞在了车门上，痛得她头晕目眩。</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>　　然后她听到一阵打斗的声音。黑暗中的缇蒂丝失去了时间观念，她觉得大概持续了两三分钟，然后周围又归于平静。</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>　　有人把车门打开了，她的头罩被取下。出现在面前的是刚刚在麦当劳为她点餐的那位收营员。</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>　　卢克绕到她身后，为她松了绑。“快离开这里。”</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>　　———</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>　　缇蒂丝默默地跟在高大健壮的男人身后，他看起来又严肃又沉默，像一座大山。她鼓足了勇气打破了比天气还冷的气氛：“你……你好？我叫缇蒂丝，谢谢你救了我。”</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>　　“卢克·凯奇。不用谢。”他简短地回答。</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>　　完了，又冷场了。缇蒂丝半天才又挤出一句话：“你……你认识那些人吗？”</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>　　卢克点了一下头，思考了一下，又摇了摇头，说道：“我上次见到他们，他们跟的还是另一个主人。”</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>　　“喔。”缇蒂丝不知道该说什么，只能拉了拉自己的围巾。</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>　　“你这样的女孩，不应该这么晚还混迹在布朗克斯的街头。”卢克说道。他看着女孩，心里有些说不出的感觉。</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>　　“啊，我只是……出来工作，然后坐错了车。”</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>　　“工作？”卢克看着女孩纯真的脸，一时间有点搞不清楚，这个女孩到底是不知道这句话在这种语境里会引起误会，还是她真的是那个意思？卢克回想起了她在麦当劳里只要买一个蛋黄酱的场景，心想这大概是一个搞不清楚状况的外国女孩吧。</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>　　“是的，今天第一天上班。”缇蒂丝越讲越小声。经历了今天的事，她有点不太确定什么东西该说，什么不该说了。</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>　　他们在一个空地停了下来。卢克从口袋里掏出了一串钥匙，打开了一辆有些陈旧的汽车的车门。</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>　　“请。”卢克替女孩打开了车门，确认她坐稳、系上了安全带以后，才回到了驾驶座。</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>　　“你住哪里？曼哈顿是吗？”</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>　　“是的，曼哈顿的格林威治村177A号。”</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>　　身上穿的是价格不便宜的潮牌的衣服，住在格林威治村。卢克一言不发地开着车，心里想着：看来是个来自中产家庭的女孩，怎么会这么蠢萌？</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>　　车上旧的空调排出的气体有些怪怪的味道，但是温暖的风吹着缇蒂丝冻僵又酸痛的脸颊，感觉特别的舒缓。她不知什么时候就睡了过去。</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>　　卢克看着身边的女孩睡得香甜，心情有些复杂。他本应下班就立马回家的，但不知怎么就鬼迷心窍地去往了他给女孩指路的方向，结果看到那些人正在把她绑上车。目睹这种情景，卢克实在无法狠心地走开，于是他冒着暴露身份的风险，去把那辆车拦了下来。</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>　　现在这个迷糊的女孩正在他租来的车里呼呼大睡，而来自哈莱姆的他要开车把这个曼哈顿女孩送回家。说实话，卢克不知道该如何与女孩的父母解释。搞不好他们见到卢克和他们的女儿在一起，会直接报警也说不定。</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>　　四十多分钟后，卢克把车停在了缇蒂丝报的地址门口。他看了看熟睡的女孩，决定先去敲门。</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>　　当177A号的主人打开了门，卢克与他四目相对了几秒，他们几乎是同时开口：</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>　　“斯蒂芬？”</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>　　“卢克？！”</p>
</div>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0023"><h2>23. Chapter 23</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p></p><div>
  <p>　　下午四点半左右，唐纳德离开了皮斯利教授位于布鲁克林高地的住宅。</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>　　温盖特·皮斯利是纽约大学应用数学系的一位教授，唐纳德·布莱克做他的家庭医生已经有段时间了。令唐纳德有些意外的是，这一次受皮斯利教授的召唤，并不是教授他本人身体有不适。唐纳德手上的病例属于内森·皮斯利，温盖特的父亲。他与温盖特·皮斯利教授相识多年，从未听他提起过他的父亲，不止如此，每次提到关于父亲的话题时，唐纳德发现盖温特无法很好地掩饰他的窘迫与焦虑。</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>　　直到今天，唐纳德终于有幸见到了既是病人亦是朋友的盖温特·皮斯利教授的父亲。</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>　　不同与唐纳德之前的猜测——温盖特与父亲关系紧张，事实上从父子之间的互动来看，他们应该还算得上亲近的。</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>　　内森·皮斯利和他的儿子一样，是一位教授，他在马萨诸塞州艾塞克斯郡阿卡姆市的米斯卡塔尼克大学教经济学。五年前，他在给三年级学生上政治经济学课时突然昏倒。十三小时后他在疗养院醒来，行为举止就完全变了。用盖温特的话说，就是“好像被一个陌生人占据了身体”。直到上个月，内森才在自己的躯体中“醒来”。他醒来的那一刻，口中还在念着五年前那节课上的内容。</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>　　前几日，盖温特把父亲从麻省接到了纽约，以便于照顾他。</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>　　内森年近六旬，头发已灰白，脸颊营养不良似的凹陷，皮肤晒得黝黑，唐纳德猜测他一定在热带地区待过不短的时间。他十分憔悴，容易受到惊吓。老教授精神昏迷了五年，现在仿佛还在努力适应一样。</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>　　唐纳德为内森做了一些基本的检查，结果是他身体上并没有明显的毛病，问题主要还是出在精神上。内森说，每次只要一入睡，他就会梦到一些超出常人理解范畴的可怖之物，每个夜晚他尖叫着醒来，到后来他开始以大量喝咖啡、伤害身体等方法拒绝入睡。人长时间不睡觉就会神经系统紊乱，内森这样下去一定会崩溃，儿子盖温特无奈之下只能叫来了家庭医生。</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>　　所幸的是内森没有表现出任何不配合。唐纳德给他用了一些镇静剂，药效发作后他很快就睡过去了。这时候，盖温特才向唐纳德透露了更多关于内森“被外来之物占据身体”一事的细节。</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>　　“五年前父亲醒过来以后，就像完全变了一个人一样。他一开始先是用怪异的眼神看着我，好像他从来没有见过我，或者说是从来没见过人类一样。这还不算什么，当他开口说话的时候，把我吓了一大跳。他说的不是英文，应该也不是任何已知的人类语言，就像是动物突然获得了人类的发声器官，在练习模仿人说话一样。”</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>　　唐纳德听着他描述，低头在纸上写了些什么。</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>　　盖温特接着说道：“后来父亲他似乎对神秘学产生了兴趣，还去往了许多未知之地进行探险。他喜马拉雅山上待了一个月；而后又去到了阿拉伯不知名的沙漠；年前夏天，父亲租了一艘船，航行至斯匹茨卑尔根岛北部。可笑的是，这些消息我都是从网上新闻得来的。”</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>　　“你认为他是在寻找什么东西吗？”</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>　　“确信无疑。我最后看到他做怪异的行为，是在家里组装了一台怪异的机器，看起来就是由杆子和镜子组成的，中央有一面圆形凸面镜。八月三十日晚上，有个陌生人来把它取走了。”</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>　　“八月三十日，那正是你父亲苏醒的前一天是吗？”</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>　　“是的。他醒来的那一刻，意识还停在五年前的那堂课上。这五年间一定是另一个人格，或者别的什么我不想承认存在的东西占据了他的身体。”</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>　　“我们暂时还不能确定这是人格分裂。所谓人格分裂往往是负面的童年经历造成的后遗症。很抱歉在这方面我能给出的专业建议十分有限。”唐纳德把笔盖从钢笔的尾部取下来，盖了回去。</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>　　“我父亲……他想寻求一些专业的帮助，比如催眠治疗。他执意想了解自己这五年间到底去了哪里、做了什么。”</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>　　“催眠治疗么？我倒是知道一个专家。”唐纳德想了想，打开手机通讯录，挪到了L字母开头的名字。“汉尼拔·莱克特医生。这一方面的顶尖专家。”</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>　　唐纳德把信息写在了一张空白纸上，撕下来递给了盖温特。</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>　　————</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>　　唐纳德站在路边，抬手看了一眼手表，发现自己离开得比预期早了很久。他想起杰森住的地方离这里并不远，于是做了一个决定。</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>　　杰森·斯蒂尔斯是一位南方小镇的年轻人。</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>　　“这是我第一次来纽约，我是来找弟弟的。他本来在我们小镇开公交车，有一天他突然留下张纸条说他受不了，他要去纽约，让我们家人当他从来不存在过。这怎么能行呢。”杰森在面试的时候这么说道。接下来他又自顾自地说了三十分钟他的弟弟和他的小镇。</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>　　最后唐纳德还是雇佣了他，主要还是因为他干净的履历和良好的信用记录。</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>　　没想到这样单纯的小镇男孩仅仅一个月就被纽约腐化了。唐纳德摇摇头。他心里隐隐觉得似乎对这个男孩也有一部分的责任。他拦下了一辆的士，十五分钟以后，车就停在了一栋民居楼下。</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>　　这真是一栋非常不起眼的居民楼。前提是如果唐纳德头顶上方的楼层没有传来一声不明的巨响的话。紧接着是玻璃破碎的声音。</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>　　唐纳德试着按门铃。门铃是坏的，甚至这整个门都是坏的。他稍微用力一推，大门就开了。令他庆幸的是，电梯虽然在坏掉的边缘，但依然能用。他到了杰森家门口，才想起来自己应该打个电话的。</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>　　但现在还是直接敲门更快一些。他抬起手要敲门，却发现门只是掩上了。他还是礼貌性地敲了三下，“杰森？”</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>　　屋内传来一声金属落地的响声，并没有人回应他。唐纳德毅然推门而入。然而他看到的东西是他完全没有想到的。</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>　　这是一个很小的屋子，客厅贴着深蓝色的壁纸，简单地摆着一张沙发和一张茶几，上面还放着披萨外卖盒子。</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>　　不正常的是，有一个穿着奇怪的袍子的人，面朝下躺在了茶几旁边的血泊里，周围落满了破碎的盘子和家具，还有一支棒球棍。这一切凌乱仿佛是魔鬼的画作一般。</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>　　唐纳德扔下手杖，扑到了那人身旁，他检查了一下，发现这是一个从没见过的人，身上受了多处刀伤，但没有一刀是要害，导致他昏迷的应该是脑袋上钝器的伤痕。</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>　　虽然刀伤不致命，但这样流血下去也会产生生命危险。唐纳德在客厅内寻找能够用上的工具，然后他看到了晾在窗边衣架上的床单。</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>　　唐纳德给这个昏迷的陌生人做了简单的止血包扎急救，正想掏出手机打救护电话，却听见了屋内有声响。他摸回了被扔在身后的拐杖，站起了身，慢慢地靠近了房门。这时他才发现地上有一条血迹延伸进了屋内。</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>　　“杰森？”唐纳德试探似的呼唤道。</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>　　“布莱克医生？”里面的人用虚弱的声音回应道。</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>　　唐纳德急忙推开门进屋。杰森一身血地摊墙边，右手中紧紧地攥着一支餐刀。</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>　　“天啊，这到底发生了什么？”唐纳德蹲下，为杰森检查伤口。</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>　　“我不知道，这个人突然闯进我家……”杰森的声音越来越弱。</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>　　唐纳德发现杰森并没有伤口，但脖子上有被掐过的淤痕。</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>　　“你想报警吗？”唐纳德问道。</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>　　———</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>　　下午六点。医院旁的咖啡厅。</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>　　“你说你自从在地铁站遇到了一个怪人，就开始一直产生幻觉？”唐纳德手指不自觉地敲打着桌面，他看着对面面色紧张的杰森，问道。</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>　　“我也能不确定这两者之间有联系。但我忍不住这么联想。”</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>　　“你的幻觉。你从中看到了什么？”</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>　　“那是一些极度疯狂，难以理解的东西……”</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>　　这算是哪门子的描述？唐纳德皱眉，接着问道：“闯进你家袭击你的那个人，你认识吗？”</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>　　“不认识，但他穿着和地铁那个奇怪的人一样的衣服。”</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>　　“杰森，在纽约我们不会给不认识的人开门。”</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>　　“对不起，我真的没想到，在我老家那根本没有什么陌生人。”杰森别扭地换了一个坐姿，“他闯进来以后就掐住我，还说着什么古神在召唤之类的鬼话……”</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>　　邪教？唐纳德猜测道。他注意到杰森突然不说话了，正盯着他身后发呆。</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>　　唐纳德也转过头去。后面是咖啡店的柜台，柜台前站了一对男女。男方的个子很高，是一个深色皮肤、面孔很漂亮的年青人，只是看起来有些虚弱。陪伴在他身边的女孩穿着绿色的连衣裙，黑色的头发披散在肩头。一种很熟悉的感觉。</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>　　女孩好像是感觉到了有人在看他们似的，回过头来看了唐纳德一眼。这一眼看得唐纳德觉得自己完蛋了。他指尖有些发麻，心跳加速了起来。他甚至想到了自己黑色的大衣下摆还沾着干掉的鲜血，他下意识地把那一块遮挡了一下。</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>　　“布莱克医生，我想可能找到我弟弟了。”杰森愣愣地说道。</p>
</div>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0024"><h2>24. Chapter 24</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p></p><div>
  <p>　　好奇怪的气氛。</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>　　缇蒂丝伸直了双腿，背靠在医院病房外走廊的墙上。她左手边就是病房的门，门后传出时大时小的谈话声，保持在刚好让外面的人听不清的音量。跟前不断地有面无表情的医生和护士匆忙走过，没有人为此放缓半秒钟的步伐。</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>　　走廊的正对面处，立着一台自动贩卖机。从贩卖机上的玻璃的倒影中，可以看到离她大约三米的地方，站着另一个人。他苍白有力的指节握着黑色的木质手杖，这只手的主人以与她相同的姿势靠着墙壁，也正盯着走廊正对面的自动贩卖机看，不知道在想什么。</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>　　两个人的视线在贩卖机的玻璃上的相遇，又尴尬地挪开，唐纳德觉得自己有必要打破沉默了。</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>　　“对了，我是不是在哪里见过你？”</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>　　糟糕。史上最老土的开场词，唐纳德还是想都不想就说出来了，但他却是发自真心的：他内心深处觉得这好像不是一次偶遇，而是久别重逢。</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>　　像对方这样的女孩，必然已经听过无数次以这句话开场的搭讪。他默默责备自己为什么要表现得像个笨蛋一样。如果她现在转身离去，他也一点都不会惊讶。</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>　　令他意外的是，她没有。她眨了眨好奇的眼睛，盯着他看了一会，才认真地说道：“是诶，我也好像在哪见过你。”</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>　　唐纳德没有预料的她这样的反应，他不禁开始怀疑是不是之前在哪个咖啡店或者酒吧碰见过她了。随即他否定了这个想法，他不可能见到这样的一位女孩而不记得在哪里见过的。只要与他共事过的人都知道，布莱克医生的记忆力堪比照相机。</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>　　他把手杖从换到左手，郑重地站直了身子，看着缇蒂丝的眼睛说道：“我是唐纳德，杰森是我诊所的员工。”</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>　　“我叫缇蒂丝。”她想了一下，又补充道：“如果我没猜错的话，杰森也是我朋友的哥哥。”</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>　　“朋友。”唐纳德默默地在舌尖品尝了一下这个词，尝到了一丝欣喜的味道：他们俩没有在约会——当然了，唐纳德想过另一种可能性。只要是普通人看到这两位年轻人站在一起，很难不默认他们是一对。</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>　　那个年轻人叫什么来着？唐纳德回忆了一下刚刚咖啡厅里的场景。杰森猛地站起来，撞到了桌子，发出了一声巨大的声响。旁边的人带着愠怒的神色回过头来看他们，但杰森却毫不在意，只顾着眼中盯着的那个人：“康纳·斯蒂尔斯！”</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>　　对。那个叫康纳的男孩。唐纳德不知道他遭受了什么，是受伤还是生病。但面色还有些苍白的男孩身上却有着无限的青春活力。他不遗余力地用各种幼稚和夸张的方式，逗得女孩笑得直不起腰。他与女孩一起出现在画面里，就像春天来临了一样。</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>　　他感到小腿的骨头就像正被蚂蚁啃噬着一般开始痛痒了起来。</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>　　“是的。说来惭愧，我到今天才知道他有个哥哥。”缇蒂丝回答道。</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>　　两人身后的病房门从里面打开，杰森出现在了门后。他叹了口气，走到他们中间，带上了房门。</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>　　“你和你弟弟聊得怎么样？”唐纳德问道。</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>　　“不能说毫无进展。至少我现在知道他人身在何处了。”杰森说着肯定的话，却不自觉地摇了摇头。</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>　　“发生了什么？”对这俩兄弟关系还一无所知的缇蒂丝问道。</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>　　“他说我永远不会理解他。可是他甚至连个机会都不给我。”杰森情绪有些激动。旁边路过的护士瞪了他们几人一眼，明显意思是让他们不要在病房门口大声喧哗。</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>　　唐纳德提议到咖啡厅里接着聊。</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>　　现在已经有点晚了。诺大的咖啡厅大部分的灯都已经被熄灭，椅子也都放到了桌上，咖啡厅的一面墙上有巨大的镜子作为装饰。这是为了让空间看起来更大一些，但在这个时候，只让咖啡厅变得加倍地空旷寂寥。他们走进门的时候，里面只剩下两位员工正在打扫卫生。看到他们进来，其中一位年轻女性不耐烦地告诉他们已经关门了。</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>　　唐纳德有十二分的耐心。他看着那位愤怒的年轻女孩的眼睛，用十分有教养、令人无法拒绝的语气央求道：“拜托您了。我的朋友度过了很漫长的一天，他现在需要一杯热饮。”</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>　　当唐纳德想利用他的魅力的时候，通常都会很有效。果然，她态度软化了下来，叹了口气，收好了清洁工具，到吧台边上启动了咖啡机。</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>　　不多时，三个人各自得到了一杯热饮，在靠窗的位置坐了下来。缇蒂丝注意到夜空中飘起了雪花。</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>　　“又下雪了啊。”缇蒂丝含糊不清地说道。她捧着乘着热茶的纸杯，视线越过窗户看向大街，对面楼底层的商店门口已经摆上了用彩灯装点的圣诞树。“那是什么？真好看。”</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>　　唐纳德和杰森都往窗外看了一眼，并没有发现什么特别的东西。</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>　　“那颗彩色的树。我这几天在好多地方都看到了。这是什么节日习俗吗？”缇蒂丝接着问道，没有注意到两位男士的脸上都闪过了异样的神色。</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>　　心直口快的杰森先开口了：“你是外国人对吧？”</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>　　缇蒂丝一惊，想起上一次有人这么问她的那天，发生了一些很不愉快的事。“啊……是吧。”</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>　　“圣诞节你不回家和家人一起度假吗？你一个人过节吗？噢，对了，你家人在纽约吗？”</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>　　“家人……我不知道……”缇蒂丝被一连串的问题弄得紧张了起来，她手心微微沁出汗水，不安地换了一下坐姿。</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>　　唐纳德盯着女孩的侧脸看着，他不知道为什么这对于缇蒂丝是个艰难的问题，但他可以看得出来她现在并不想谈论这个，于是便淡淡地转移了话题：“杰森，今年圣诞节你至少可以和康纳一起过了。”</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>　　“啊，是呢。如果父亲也在那就完美了。”杰森没有任何心眼，很容易就被带走了注意力。</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>　　缇蒂丝感激地看了一眼唐纳德，但发现对方的注意力完全没有放在自己身上。她转向杰森，专心听他的回答。</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>　　“你好像没有说过康纳一开始到底为什么离开家？”唐纳德问道。</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>　　“要是我知道就好了。”</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>　　“康纳走之前和家里人起过争执吗？”唐纳德说完以后觉得有些奇怪，这种感觉像是进入了问诊模式。</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>　　“我不记得有。那天只是一个平常的周末，我在家休息，康纳也没有上班。大约中午的时候，父亲从教堂回来，说晚上一起去叔叔家吃饭。过了一会康纳出门了，然后就一直没有回家，到晚上吃饭的时候他也没有出现。第二天早上我发现他留的信，说他想冷静一下，让我们不要担心，也不要找他。”</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>　　“会不会是那天下午发生了什么事？他有跟你说他去哪里了么？”缇蒂丝接着问道。</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>　　“没有。我当他去健身房了，或者是和玛丽安约会去了。”</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>　　“玛丽安？”缇蒂丝突然听见了这个陌生的名字，她没忍住问了一下。</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>　　“喔，那是康纳的约会对象。我弟弟他一直没有谈过正经的恋爱。这个女孩是他的高中同学，我这个当哥哥的都可以看出她喜欢了康纳很久了。所以我劝康纳给她一个机会……他总不会是因为这件事离家出走的吧？不可能啊，康纳走之前他们约会了有一个月了，我看一切都挺好的。”杰森自言自语了起来。</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>　　缇蒂丝心跳突然开始加速。康纳看起来就像天使一样纯洁无暇，让人很难想象他谈恋爱的样子。而且他从未与她提起过这位“女朋友”的存在，不知道是不是因为康纳觉得他们之间的关系还未好到谈论情感的程度，或者是他根本不想提起。这种无意中窥探到别人的秘密的感觉让缇蒂丝有些羞愧不安。</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>　　“也许这位叫玛丽安的女孩知道发生了什么。”</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>　　“我找过她了，当然。然而她闭口不谈那天下午到底发生了什么，而且她说，如果我不想让斯蒂尔斯的家人蒙羞，最好就不要再问下去了。”</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>　　“但你现在人坐在这里，说明你并没有听她的劝阻。”唐纳德说道。</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>　　“那毕竟是我弟弟啊，有什么能比家人更重要？”</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>　　“康纳有你这么好的哥哥真是太好了。”缇蒂丝说道：“给他一些时间，他一定会想通的。”</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>　　这时唐纳德注意到咖啡厅进来了两位穿着NYPD制服的警官。他们直接走到了他们旁边。比较矮壮年长的那位警官扫视了这三人一眼，最后将视线定在了唐纳德身上，问道：“您是唐纳德·布莱克医生吗？”</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>　　“我是。”</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>　　“那这一位应该就是杰森·斯蒂尔斯先生了吧。下午我们接到了报警，说是有陌生人入侵你的住宅。警方已经到你家调查取证完毕了，现在想问你们是否方便到警局描述下事情经过？”</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>　　“当然，当然。”杰森答应着，想起了下午发生在公寓楼里的那场恶斗，脸色变得苍白。</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>　　唐纳德安慰性地拍了拍杰森的肩膀，说道：“我陪你去，别太担心。”</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>　　“非常感谢你，医生。给你添了这么大麻烦，真的很对不起。”</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>　　唐纳德让杰森无需这么客气。</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>　　“那我就回家啦。”女孩看着他们，说道。</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>　　她带着独特口音的声音，唐纳德怎么也听不腻。他偷偷地瞄了一眼缇蒂丝，心里挣扎了起来。他知道走出这个咖啡厅的门，就该分别了。他第一次开始担心，在这么大的纽约城，是不是很难再一次遇见一个人了。</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>　　“已经这么晚了，路上要小心啊。”</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>　　给她要电话号码啊，笨蛋。</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>　　他脑子里似乎有个声音在悄声提醒。是他的渴望在说话。</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>　　唐纳德偏过头，视线落在了那面镜子墙上。他看见镜子里的自己，柱着拐着，鬓角有一些泛白。站在如花般的女孩身边，他看起来像一块枯木。</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>　　“很高兴认识你。再见。”</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>　　他们礼节性地拥抱、道别。唐纳德看着女孩走入了风雪之中，没有回头。</p>
</div>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0025"><h2>25. Chapter 25</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p></p><div>
  <p>　　缇蒂丝没有想到会在甜品店看到康纳，毕竟他前一天才正式出院。她站在位于布里克大街上的甜品店外，透过玻璃橱窗看到了康纳·斯蒂尔斯，他穿着橘色的制服，围着粉红色的围兜，站在柜台后，就像她第一次见到他时一样。康纳正在与另一人聊天。</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>　　那一定不是一位顾客，他一点也没有要点单的样子，倒像一位正巧路过而进来闲聊的老朋友一样。而康纳的表现也不像一位专业的店员，他随意地靠在柜台上，身体稍微越过桌面向对方倾斜。他们大概聊得正开心，缇蒂丝从康纳夸张的肢体语言就可以看出来。</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>　　这时康纳也看到了她，挥手向她打招呼，示意她进去。一直背对着她与康纳交谈的人也转过了身。令缇蒂丝有些意外的是，那居然是阿格林姆。黑暗精灵穿着黑色的帽衫和牛仔裤，看的打扮起来和普通美国青年无异，但如果走近他，还是能从他如灰烬般的肤色和尖尖的耳朵看出他并非人类。</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>　　“我在到处找你，没想到你在这。”缇蒂丝精灵用阿斯加德语说道。</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>　　“找我？发生了什么吗？”阿格林姆用英语回答，吓了缇蒂丝一跳。她不知道阿格林姆是什么时候学会英语的。当然了，她想道，他刚刚在和康纳聊天啊。他说英语时的声音和他说母语或是阿斯加德语时差别很大，但几乎没有任何奇怪的口音。</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>　　“王先生他刚刚告诉我说，复仇者基地已经给出了回复，托尼·史塔克愿意见你。我们今天下午就可以过去了。”</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>　　这就是阿格林姆等了个把个星期的结果。任他再聪明，没有任何工具，他也无法空手取出黑暗精灵最顶尖的科技中储存的资料。所以他必须得求助于可以信赖的地球人。他理解，无论是在哪一界，想见重要人物都不是那么容易的。想到能见这位被他们称作地球上最优秀的科学家的托尼·史塔克，阿格林姆心底也有一些兴奋。</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>　　康纳可不是一个会隐藏情绪的人。他听到托尼·史塔克这个名字以后就开始手舞足蹈起来了。“快告诉我没听错！你们。要去。见。钢铁侠？”</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>　　“是这样没错。”</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>　　“带上我一起！”康纳几乎是尖叫着喊出这句话。他将手伸到后背，把系带一抽，脱下了这件围裙。</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>　　“诶你不是在上班吗？”</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>　　康纳瞄了一眼时钟。“还有十五分钟我就换班了。拜托，求你们了，我等这天可能已经等了一辈子了。”</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>　　缇蒂丝想了一下，带上他并没有什么害处。“王本来和复仇者基地说好三个人去的。可是今天斯特兰奇先生又被其他事缠身，无法前去了。而且斯特兰奇先生和王先生一定得有一个人在家，所以王先生也去不了。这就代表……”</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>　　“这就代表今天是我的幸运日啦！”</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>　　---</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>　　前往纽约北的火车上。</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>　　康纳坐在两人的中间，面色微微泛红，话说到激动处时手在半空中乱舞着，一点也不像刚刚受过枪伤的人。阿格林姆在他的左边，厚厚的围巾以及帽子几乎遮挡住了他的整张脸。</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>　　缇蒂丝在一边满头问号。他们到底在说什么？阿格林姆到底是什么聊天鬼才？为什么康纳说什么他都能接得上话？</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>　　阿格林姆看了一眼康纳手机上给他展示的照片，那是一位金发美人。“这就是史塔克的前女友吗？确实很漂亮。我可以理解你为什么喜欢她。”</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>　　“No no no，要加上绯闻两字，托尼没有官方承认过和艾琳娜交往。但我觉得艾琳娜是除了小辣椒以外和托尼最real的人了，绝不是我粉丝滤镜。”康纳手指滑了一下屏幕，显示了另一张照片。那是托尼和超模艾琳娜一起拍摄的广告大片。“你瞧，难道他们看对方的眼神，不能说明什么吗？”</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>　　阿格林姆看了看，认真地回答道：“他们看起来是像是一对恋人。”</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>　　“对吧对吧！我真的太爱这套图了！我攒了好久的钱买了托尼戴的同款眼镜呢。”康纳在背包里摸出了一个眼镜盒。他小心翼翼地打开盒子，隔着眼镜布捏着眼镜腿，戴上了眼镜，然后打开前置摄像头整理了一下头发。</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>　　“嗯，很适合你。你戴着很好看。”</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>　　“谢谢。我没有近视，这么贵的眼镜我只能留着特殊场合用，就像今天。”康纳快活的样子好像在去郊游路上的小学生一样。</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>　　两个人聊天地时候仿佛认识了一辈子一样自然。缇蒂丝完全不知道该如何插话，只能全程姨母笑地在旁边听着。</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>　　三人到了火车站，这里已经有史塔克派来的人在等待着他们了。他们不需要费力就辨别出了来接应的人。对方一身黑西装，站在这一个郊外车站的大厅里面，实在是非常地显眼。</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>　　“史塔克先生让我来接你们去复仇者基地。”那个人说道。他面无表情，但是语气礼貌，十分专业。</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>　　车子在乡间的道路上疾驰了三十多分钟，一片建筑群映入眼中。这便是新复仇者基地了。</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>　　这犹如一座小镇的建筑群原本是史塔克工业的仓库，是霍华德·史塔克时代就留下来的。后来由钢铁侠托尼·史塔克改造为曼哈顿的复仇者大厦的替代品。旧仓库加上了现代建筑设计，有一种由复古又未来的混杂感。</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>　　车子在其中一栋建筑门前停下。一位优雅的金发女士带着笑容等在门前。</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>　　“我是佩珀·波茨。欢迎来到复仇者基地。”</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>　　康纳小声地给他们科普。“这就是小辣椒。托尼的未婚妻，史塔克工业真正的管理人。”</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>　　她带领着三人穿过似乎看不到尽头的长廊，乘坐电梯下了不知道多少层楼。电梯门打开，他们看见了一间装修风格冷淡又富有艺术气息的会客厅。小辣椒还有许多工作在身，匆匆地离开了。</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>　　会客厅中原本没有人。他们各自在看起来价格不菲的沙发上坐下后，大约过了两分钟，会客厅另一边的才门滑开，那位著名的天才出现在了门后。他简单地穿着一件皇后乐队的T恤，依然带着护目镜，似乎是刚刚从实验室中匆忙赶过来的。他走到几位来客面前，取下了护目镜，露出一双灵动的咖啡色眼睛。他已年逾四十，但眼中依然闪耀着好奇和活力的光芒。</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>　　缇蒂丝听见旁边的康纳发出一声奇怪的声音，似乎是想尖叫，又生生地压了回去。</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>　　“你们好，我是托尼·史塔克。请不用太拘束。”他看着阿格林姆，问道：“你是……一位外星人？”</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>　　“是的。我是来自斯瓦塔海姆的黑暗精灵。我来寻求您的技术帮助。”</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>　　“斯瓦塔海姆？”托尼重复了一下这个晦涩难读的地名，“可是你听起来像是密西西比来的。”</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>　　“密西西比？！我是密西西比州人。”康纳说道。</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>　　托尼看了一眼康纳，和阿格林姆说道：“噢。我好像明白了什么。你还带了你的地球男朋友。这很好，我不介意访客带家属。”</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>　　两人都僵了一下。康纳先开口了：“我是康纳。我们不是……”</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>　　托尼·史塔克没等他说完。“康纳？眼镜不错。眼镜很重要却常常被人遗忘的饰品。你有不错的品味，我欣赏细心的人。”</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>　　康纳努力让自己不要在偶像面前表现得像个变态。“史塔克先生您的T恤也很帅！！”</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>　　史塔克点点头，不知意思是“谢谢”还是“我知道”。他转向缇蒂丝，问道：“这位美丽的女士，想必你就是索尔的老乡了？”</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>　　突然听见托尼提起索尔的名字，缇蒂丝心里翻搅了一下。特别是对方还用了“索尔的某某”这种称谓。“是的。叫我缇蒂丝就好。”</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>　　托尼把话题扯回了正题：“听说你们有些有趣的东西要给我看看？”</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>　　阿格林姆从口袋里取出了那张仅名片大小的存储介质，递了过去。</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>　　托尼将它掂在手中，眼中透露出了狂热的神采。“如果你不介意，我想将它拿回实验室里仔细检测下。”</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>　　“噢，当然。”阿格林姆虽然这么说，但还是显得有些犹豫。</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>　　托尼显然察觉到了。“你们可以一起来。”</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>　　并不是所有参观者都能得到允许，进到托尼·史塔克本人工作的实验室里去的。康纳很明白这一点。所以当缇蒂丝听到康纳说“不了，我们还是在外面等吧”的时候，她转过头来疑惑地看了他一眼。</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>　　“没问题。楼上有咖啡厅，有酒吧。任何游客权限的地方你们都可以自由进出。希望你们玩得开心。” 托尼和阿格林姆一起走进了那扇同往实验室的门。</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>　　康纳和缇蒂丝在复仇者基地漫无目的地逛着。穿行在这个托尼·史塔克打造的科技堡垒，他们完全无法用行走时间来衡量这个地方的大小了，而且他们也几乎没有看到有员工往来。最后他们无意走进了一个悬在空中的禅意花园，这时他们才一致决定停下来休息。他们并排坐在了花园边上的长椅上。</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>　　“为什么你不和他们一起去？”缇蒂丝问道。</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>　　“我觉得有些羞愧。”</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>　　“羞愧？”缇蒂丝疑惑道。托尼虽然承载了外界给予的那么多名号，实际上并不是一个难相处的人啊？</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>　　“说实话吗……？”康纳思考了一下，重新组织了语言，“其实我，或者说绝大部分的人，对托尼·史塔克的了解都只停留在花边新闻上。所有人都知道他是个天才、是个花花公子，穿着炫酷的钢铁铠甲到处飞。但没有几个人知道他实际上在干什么。而我今天见到了这一切……我才意识到，这个人，他在做的，是我们的未来啊。”康纳越说越激动，站了起来。</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>　　突然，在这个安静的空间里响起了刺耳的警报声。“一级警戒。请各位游客按照指示有序离开基地。”一个女声广播不知从哪传来。</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>　　他们跑到了走廊上。安全出口的方向有着醒目的绿色灯光标记，这里已经聚集了许多听到警报而出来的人们。大多是穿着制服的员工，还有一群年纪大约十多岁的孩子，应该是学校组织来参观的。他们都井然有序地朝着安全出口撤退。</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>　　“我们应该跟着他们走吗？”缇蒂丝问道。</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>　　“阿格林姆还在实验室，我们得回去找他。”康纳说道。</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>　　“万一是实验室出了问题呢？”</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>　　“那就更要去了。”</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>　　“他可是和钢铁侠在一块啊。史塔克先生不可能让他受伤的。”缇蒂丝说道。</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>　　“不行。我们是三个人一起来，走也得三个人一起走。”</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>　　缇蒂丝同意了康纳的看法。他们逆着人流，向实验室的方向跑去。</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>　　实验室的门是打开的，里面的情况一团糟。仪器散落一地，很明显都不在自己原来的位置上了。他们没有看到托尼和阿格林姆，但在一地的碎玻璃之间，伫立着一个颀长的人影。他穿着那件标志性的深绿色大衣，但已经破碎沾满尘土，他面无血色，黑发散乱，仿佛刚从地狱爬出来。</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>　　缇蒂丝有点怀疑自己是不是走错了，或是自己脑子出了什么问题。不然为什么她会看到他站在托尼的实验室中央？</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>　　“洛基？”她试着叫他的名字。</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>　　“缇欧。”那人开口，声音有些沙哑，但却似乎带着笑意。“你怎么花了这么久？可让我好等。”</p>
</div>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0026"><h2>26. Chapter 26</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p></p><div>
  <p>　　那真的是洛基？还是我在白日做梦？缇蒂丝手脚发麻地站在原地。</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>　　“嘿，你怎么傻了？”</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>　　果然是洛基本人了。他外表看起来狼狈不堪，脸上有着伤痕，衣服已经破损得只能勉强蔽体，上面还有一些看起来像血渍的污痕。但是他说气话来依然云淡风轻，仿佛他应该刚刚从游乐场回来一样。</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>　　我该说什么？该死的，我有三天三夜都问不完的问题。还是干脆上去打他一下？缇蒂丝想。</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>　　“缇欧，你好像一点也没有想我嘛。”洛基已经走到她面前了，他张开双臂，问道：“不来个友好的拥抱吗？”</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>　　抱你个头啊。缇蒂丝默默腹诽，她决定从最简单的一个问题开始：“你跑去哪里了？！”</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>　　“这个说来话长。但复仇者们可能不会听我慢慢解释。”</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>　　“你是谁？你把他们弄去哪里了？”康纳有些害怕。那个男人看起来就不像正常人。他身上有着一种危险的气息，虽然穿着破烂的衣服，但对他优雅冷淡的气质丝毫没有影响。</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>　　“他们……噢，你指阿格林姆和史塔克是吧？传送器出了点差错，他们现在应该在皇后区了。”洛基转向康纳，向他靠近。“你叫什么名字？你不在我的计划里面。”</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>　　“康……康纳。”康纳战战兢兢地回答。他觉得很奇怪，明明这个陌生人看起来一点也不凶狠，为什么会有那么强大的威慑力？</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>　　“洛基，不要烦他，他是我朋友。”缇蒂丝制止道。</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>　　“看来你在纽约过得很不错嘛，还交了朋友。”洛基调侃道，他再次看向康纳，说道：“好孩子。我现在要把我这位老朋友先带走了。”</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>　　“你要带我去哪里？”缇蒂丝问道。</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>　　“一个安全的地方。当然，这个地方对你来说也很安全，但是如果史塔克回来的话会让我有些烦恼。”洛基说道。</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>　　“你不能就这样带走她。”康纳想，我该怎么阻止他？他看起来并不是非常强壮，如果我能找到什么武器的话也许能不占下风？</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>　　“不用想着阻止我。”洛基说道，瞥了一眼康纳。一阵奇异的气流升起，康纳惊讶地发现自己离原本站立的地方远了好几米，反应过来的一刹那他感到一阵眩晕，差点摔倒，他赶紧扶住了墙。</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>　　“没事的，康纳。洛基可能有点奇怪，但是他也是我朋友。我相信他。”缇蒂丝安慰道。其实她也无法肯定，但是如果想获得真相，跟着洛基走似乎是唯一的选择。</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>　　洛基接着说道：“史塔克还有十分钟左右就能回来了，这段时间你不如去顶楼喝个咖啡放松一下，推荐你试试焦糖冰咖啡。”</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>　　“冰咖啡”三个字还没有完全说完，他已经带着缇蒂丝消失在了空气中。</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>　　妈耶！是魔法！</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>　　---</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>　　缇蒂丝感觉像光着脚在一条浅浅的河流中淌水前行，温暖的水流浸湿了她的小腿。身边似乎有一个人握着她的手为她指引方向，她看向那个人，努力地想分辨出那是谁。</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>　　“醒醒。”他在她耳边说轻轻说道。</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>　　于是她醒来了。她身下是柔软的灰色布艺沙发。她面对的是壁炉，但是没有生火。</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>　　这是一间装修十分简洁的屋子，但是又处处透露出设计感。它的色调以白色为主，家具与陈设以灰色居多。屋内的空间并不是很大，但空间利用得当，所以显得很宽敞。客厅有一面墙是书柜，上面已经塞满了各种书册，多余放不下的被堆在了其他的柜子上。屋内的陈列与摆设看起来就像一间普通的人类住宅。唯一不普通的，是那个刚从楼梯走下来的男人。他好像刚刚洗过澡，脸上带着放松的神情，黑色的头发还在滴水。他已经换掉了之前几乎快成布条的衣服，穿上了一件白衬衫，将袖管卷起，露出了一节手臂，他手上正拿着一个冒着热气的茶杯。</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>　　“你喝点什么？我几个月没回来了，可能剩下的能喝的东西不多了。可乐？茶？”洛基对着躺在沙发上的缇蒂丝问道。</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>　　“呃……茶吧？我可以问下这里是哪里吗？”</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>　　“我家。”</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>　　“你家？似乎不太像。”</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>　　“不是闪电宫里的那个，你知道我一直不太喜欢那里的装修。”</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>　　“所以我们还在中庭吗？”</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>　　“恐怕是的，亲爱的缇欧，准确地说，我们依然在纽约。我知道你有许多问题想问，我也有许多事可以告诉你，不如由你先开始？”</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>　　洛基给她端上了加了牛奶的伯爵茶，坐到了她身边。</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>　　“我只想亲口听你说，那日袭击阿斯加德的人是你吗？”</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>　　“不。”洛基先是快速地否定了，然后又犹豫了一下，“是，但不是。”</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>　　“这个问题对你来说这么难吗？是你或不是你，为什么还能两者皆是？”缇蒂丝有些生气，认为洛基是故意在和她含糊其辞。</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>　　“不，这事没有你想象的那么简单。我接下来要告诉你的事可能有些难以理解。但你确实值得知道真相。”</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>　　“我洗耳恭听。”</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>　　“阿斯加德曾经有过另一个洛基。或者说，那个洛基才是原版的洛基，我只是他的一道回响罢了。”</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>　　不出他所料，缇蒂丝瞪大了眼睛，不可置信地盯着他，“那……那我认识的洛基……”</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>　　“你认识的一直是我，放心。”</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>　　“那……以前的这个洛基，是什么样子的？”</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>　　“他……”洛基吸了一口气，“宇宙间有很多邪恶的种族，比如你所知的冰火巨人。有的种族比他们还有凶残上几万倍。然而这个洛基……比他们所有人加起来都还糟糕。那些种族之所以坏，有的是因为天性好战，有的是因为欲望强盛。但那一个洛基做坏事，只是因为他觉得有趣。他曾动动嘴皮就挑起九界战争，这不是夸张的说法，而是真实发生过的事情。”</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>　　“你是怎么出现的？为什么会出现另一个洛基？”</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>　　“他那样为所欲为，总有踢到石头的时候。事实上，这经常发生。他死过很多次，但他总会留一手。我就是他其中的一个后路。”</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>　　“什么？！”</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>　　“他说服了世界之树为他保存一片灵魂。等有朝一日他若是死亡，就会以此重生。而我……就是那片灵魂。我见了无数次这样的轮回，终于有一次，我决定做出点改变。”</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>　　“也就是说，洛基存在世界之树的一片灵魂，产生了自己的意识，然后就成了你？”</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>　　“你可以这么说。这当然逃不过众神之父的全视之眼，于是在老洛基最后一次死亡后，我被给予了一次机会，在中庭重生了。是索尔在人间找到了我，把我带回了阿斯加德。”</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>　　缇蒂丝在沙发上直立起上身，用膝盖行走蹭到了洛基旁边，用力地抱住了他，没有说话。</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>　　“呃……谢谢安慰？不过这是为了什么？”洛基问道。</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>　　“我想到你从小受了那么多欺负，结果全都是替另一个人受的。”</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>　　“老洛基也是我啊，你别忘了。”</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>　　“我见过他。我绝不会说你们是同一个人。”</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>　　“你见过他了？噢，是我被带走的那一天吧。”</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>　　“是。那天之后发生了很多事情。”</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>　　“我知道，缇欧，你是相当重要的人，不然我也不会把你弄到中庭来。”</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>　　听闻此言，缇蒂丝坐了回去。“所以那个传送门，果然是你干的。”</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>　　“是的。老洛基在寻找你的母亲，如果他寻找不到自然会把主意打到你身上。但目前为止我还不知道为什么。”</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>　　“我能回阿斯加德吗？你有办法回去吗？”</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>　　“恐怕不能。为了抵抗老洛基与其他阿斯加德的敌人联手，这一次父亲采取了有些极端的方式。他冻结了阿斯加德。”</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>　　“冻结？像冬天那样吗？”</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>　　“不是字面意义的冻结啦。他为阿斯加德准备了一个咒，整个阿斯加德都被魔咒保护了起来。无法进出，时间也停滞了。”</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>　　“这个冻结会持续到什么时候？”</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>　　“持续到威胁消失。也就是说老洛基彻底消失的时候。”</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>　　“你不是被他带走了么？你是怎么逃出来的？”</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>　　“这个嘛。如果说我‘继承’了老洛基什么品质的话，那就是我会给自己准备后路。我知道他打算与黑暗精灵结盟，于是我悄悄混入黑暗精灵军团，组织了反抗军。顺便利用他们的科技，为我自己造了一个逃生通道。”</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>　　缇蒂丝有点脑袋当机。她联系一下她从阿格林姆那里得到的信息，得出了一个结论。“所以这整个反抗军都是在为你服务而他们完全不自知？”</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>　　“是的。我让他们以整个科学院之力研制出了那个传送盒子。然后把我的信息输入到了那张存储介质里面。巴罗以为他偷到了什么不得了的机密，其实没有，那只是我的信息而已。我知道阿格林姆一定会去找史塔克帮忙，所以只要他们把机器调试正确，插入那张卡，我就可以得以解脱。”</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>　　缇蒂丝目瞪口呆。“你怎么知道阿格林姆会找到史塔克？”</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>　　“我只要确保他找到你就好了。这就是为什么我花了些时间和斯特兰奇交朋友。”</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>　　那算哪门子的交朋友方法啊？缇蒂丝吐槽。但是现在她的好朋友完好无缺地坐在她面前，这才是最重要的。</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>　　“你为什么不问关于他？”洛基突然问道。</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>　　缇蒂丝知道他指的是索尔。“我以为他会好好的在阿斯加德。无论阿斯加德面对什么样的敌人，只要有他在都不是问题。”</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>　　“啊噢。要是事情那么简单就好了。”</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>　　“为什么这么说？我不相信索尔会遭到什么不测。”</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>　　“你知道索尔有过非常年少轻狂的时期吧？奥丁曾经对他非常生气，于是准备了一个咒，要将索尔变为凡人。最后因为母亲心软劝说了他，才让他放弃这个想法。但是这一个咒没有被消灭，辗转落入了冥界之人的手里。”</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>　　“冥界之人是谁？”</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>　　“海拉，这就是另一个故事了。现在主要我担心的是，那个咒已经生效了。”</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>　　“你说索尔现在可能已经变成了凡人？”缇蒂丝感觉受到了惊吓。</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>　　“是的。”</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>　　“如果是这样的话，他应该会来寻找复仇者的帮助才对？”</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>　　“然而他没有。这才是我担心的地方。”</p>
</div>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>